Cutlass by TKegl
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Isabella Swan está determinada à encontrar Edward Cullen um pirata de reputação duvidosa que assassinou seu pai e roubou seu estimado Cutelo. Em busca de vingança, ela foge para seu navio, mas o capitão Cullen afirma que não matou seu pai. Um conto a procura da verdade... e tesouro, é claro.
1. Sinopse - Cutlass

_**Cutlass**_

**Autor (a):** TKegl

**Tradutoras: **Varias

**Gênero**: Romance/ Aventura

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan está determinada à encontrar Edward Cullen um pirata de reputação duvidosa que assassinou seu pai e roubou seu estimado Cutelo. Em busca de vingança, ela foge para seu navio, mas o capitão Cullen afirma que não matou seu pai. Um conto a procura da verdade... e tesouro, é claro.

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer. A historia é de TKegl, e a nós a tradução.

**Obs.** Link original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. 1 - The Boy, Smith

_Traduzido por Poliana Lima_

_**Frequentemente, quando a luz do Sol diminui, me encontro observando atentamente a vastidão do mar sobre mim, e ponderando as advertências daqueles que falam da selvageria deste lugar. Alguns temem os nativos das ilhas e suas formas estranhas. Outros, as criaturas perigosas que habitam nas profundezas abaixo de mim. Eu, no entanto, vim sabendo que o verdadeiro perigo das águas não está nos selvagens, nem com as bestas abaixo. Não, a verdadeira ameaça é o homem sem honra,sem consciência.**_

**Ele chama-se o pirata.**

_**- O Diário de **__**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 06 de outubro de 1666

_**Capítulo 1 - The Boy, Smith - O rapaz, Smith**_

_**Maio de 1748**_

Apenas um punhado de nuvens brancas e macias marcam a vasta extensão do céu azul, como o _Black Arrow _cortando pelas águas agitadas do Atlântico. Capitão Edward Cullen inclinou a cabeça, olhando com aprovação a sobrecarga de velas levantando e a tripulação completamente ativa no trabalho no convés. Ele se levantou, as pernas abertas amplamente, com uma bússola aberta em uma palma da mão, os dedos da outra mão envolveram levemente em torno do timão. Ele permitiu que a proa do navio tomasse sua direção, seria mais fácil do quê tentar forçá-lo em uma direção específica.

O vento estava com eles hoje.

Os homens não sabiam seu destino, a não ser Jasper Whitlock, o segundo capitão em comando e confidente.

_Apenas _ o confidente mais confiável, para colocar um ponto mais fino sobre ele. Edward Cullen não compartilhava nem seus pensamentos nem sua fé facilmente, mas ao longo dos anos, ele havia crescido para contar com seu primeiro companheiro e realmente confiar nele com sua vida.

Essa confiança foi bem merecida. O capitão, de fato, devia sua vida à Whitlock... Duas vezes.

Mas isso é história para outro dia.

"Jasper!" Cullen gritou, fechando a bússola e colocando-a no bolso de seu casaco. "Reúna os homens!"

"Escutem o capitão!" Jasper gritou imediatamente, o comando ecoando por todo o convés e descendo as escadas para o interior do navio também. Em poucos minutos, a equipe havia montado um círculo em torno do leme, e o capitão abandonou o timão para seu contramestre, Crowley, e virou-se para enfrentar os homens. Ele não disse nada por um momento, apenas passeou diante deles lentamente, agarrando o cabo de sua adaga em punho, o baque dos saltos de suas botas abafado ligeiramente pelo barulho das ondas. Uma parte coberta do que restava de seu olho esquerdo, uma cicatriz de sua têmpora à seu queixo da lesão que quase reivindicou sua vida. Seus olhos brilharam verdes com o Sol da tarde quando ele avaliou cada homem antes de dizer com firmeza.

"Eu sei que tem havido conversas sobre o nosso título", começou ele, "e o espólio* encontra-se no final desta jornada." Parou de andar, seu olhar parando em cada um de seus homens, um de cada vez. "Na luz da manhã, vamos encontrar a _Enchanted Lady_, e eu pretendo levá-la."

_*Espólio: Bens que ficam por morte de qualquer pessoa._

À menção do navio notório, um murmúrio nervoso surgiu da multidão.

"Avast*!" Jasper latiu, silenciando os homens imediatamente.

_*Avast: pare! (comando de marinheiros, chamado de marinheiros) _

"Agora", o capitão Cullen continuou, "há um tesouro em grande quantidade a bordo da _Lady_, e cada um vai ter a sua quota-parte. Mas, em algum lugar naquele navio há um cofre que é meu, e só meu." Ele olhou ameaçadoramente para enfatizar seu ponto. "Jasper vai lhes dar uma descrição do cofre. O homem que trazê-lo para mim irá ganhar uma parte dupla do tesouro da _Lady_." Um animado estrondo rolou pela tripulação.

O capitão levantou a mão, silenciando os homens. "E eu não preciso dizer que se alguém for encontrado retendo uma parte do espólio antes de ser devidamente dividido por Crowley vai encontrar-se pendurado no mastro principal." Sua voz baixou à um rosnado ameaçador. "E qualquer um que possa pensar em manter o cofre para si ... Eu vou virar o próprio Davy Jones, e matá-lo com minha espada."

Um gole coletivo ressoou por todo o convés, Cullen virou-se abruptamente. Um flash de movimento à sua esquerda chamou sua atenção e ele fez uma pausa, procurando a fonte. Um menino que não reconheceu encolhido atrás de Emmett McCarty, o armador mestre.

"Menino!" o capitão chamou. "Mostre-se!"

A multidão se afastou, todos os olhos seguindo o olhar do capitão, quando ele deu um passo para o menino.

"Não me faça pedir de novo", ele rosnou.

O rapaz saiu de trás de McCarty provisoriamente, com a cabeça inclinada coberta por uma touca escura de lã. Suas calças estavam rasgadas no joelho, seu corpo engolido por uma camisa volumosa e colete de couro. Ele torceu as mãos nervosamente, o capitão franziu a testa para o corpo delicado do menino, imaginando como uma criatura tão frágil poderia sobreviver no mar.

"Qual é seu nome, garoto?" ele perguntou rispidamente.

O rapaz resmungou uma resposta.

"Fale!" Cullen ordenou.

"Smith, senhor."

"Smith, hein?" Ele olhou para Jasper interrogativamente.

Seu companheiro deu de ombros. "Ele veio no _Hispaniola_", explicou. "Nós precisávamos de um outro batedor de estacas."

Cullen fez uma careta para a informação, por algum motivo ficou desconfortável com a ideia de o menino servir na tripulação armada. "Quantos anos você tem, menino?"

O garoto hesitou apenas um momento, e o capitão avisou: "Não minta para mim, agora."

"Dezessete", ele disse em voz baixa, os olhos ainda focados no convés.

"Dezessete?" Cullen repetiu. "Muito pequeno para 17, não é?" Ele olhou para Jasper, mas o homem apenas deu de ombros novamente em resposta. "Eu duvido que ele poderia até mesmo levar um barril de pólvora pela metade, imagine isso", ele murmurou, meio para si mesmo.

"Eu sou mais forte do que pareço", disse o menino teimoso, e Cullen lutou contra uma risada de surpresa. O menino tinha espírito.

Ainda assim, o espírito tinha seus limites, e o capitão rapidamente reorganizou sua face em sua marca registrada, uma carranca. "Cuidado com o seu lugar, rapaz."

"Sim, capitão". Ele torceu as mãos novamente, os nós dos dedos brancos com a tensão.

O olho bom de Cullen se estreitou quando ele chegou a uma decisão. "Jasper, você já encontrou um substituto para o jovem Tom?" O menino da guarita tinha saltado do navio em Havana e não tinha sido visto desde então.

"Não," Jasper respondeu, cutucando os dentes com a ponta da faca. "Ainda não."

O capitão tirou o chapéu, arranhando seu couro cabeludo brevemente antes de repô-lo. "Isso resolve então. Smith vai tomar seu lugar."

"Garoto", ele disse em um tom brusco. "Você vai estar vendo as minhas necessidades a partir de agora. E agora, eu estou querendo fazer a barba e minha ceia." Quando o menino ficou congelado no lugar, o capitão plantou os punhos em seus quadris, levantando a voz, quase como um rugido. "Mova-se, Smith! Não me faça esperar!" O menino correu para as escadas, e o capitão o fez depois dele.

"O resto de vocês, de volta ao trabalho!" ele gritou, o comando ecoou por a tripulação que correu de volta para as suas tarefas.

Ninguém percebeu o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do garoto chamado Smith.

~ 0 ~

Capitão Cullen não sabia exatamente o que o obrigou a ajudar o menino. Parte disso foi o fato de que ele realmente precisa de um substituto para Tom - alguém para manter sua cabana em ordem e manter suas coisas organizadas. Apesar de sua reputação sanguinária, Cullen tinha uma necessidade de ordem, estrutura e disciplina ... No meio do caos. Pois na realidade, seu navio era uma máquina bem lubrificada, cada membro da tripulação cumpria suas tarefas com eficiência e orgulho.

Mas também sabia como relaxar. O que leva-nos à outra razão pela qual ele se sentiu obrigado a abrigar o jovem Smith sob sua asa.

Seus homens trabalhavam duro, mas eles também brincavam duro. Depois de um longo dia de trabalho exaustivo, e um pouco de jarras de rum, eles estavam acostumados a tomar o seu prazer onde poderiam encontrá-lo. Muitos esperam até que ancorassem, encontrando alívio em uma mulher disposta em um pub ou um bordel - ou em um beco escuro, se necessário fosse. Mas alguns pegavam o que lhes era oferecido, optando por músculos rígidos em vez de curvas suaves.

Edward não tinha problema quando ambos os participantes estavam certas do que queriam. Mas ele tinha anseio pela maneira com a qual olhavam para Smith,e ele não aceitaria que se aproveitassem apenas porque ele era menor e mais fraco. Se o menino escolhesse participar, tudo bem, era sua escolha, mas ninguém em seu navio iria viver com medo de uma coisa dessas.

Abruptamente, Smith parou no espaço estreito, e Edward tropeçou em suas costas, derrubando o rapaz de lado na parede. Smith grunhiu quando Edward se inclinou sobre ele, segurando seu quadril para recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Que diabos?" o capitão rosnou quando ele se endireitou.

"Eu só ... desculpe, senhor", disse o menino humildemente, com os olhos em seus sapatos desgastados. "Eu não tinha certeza de qual caminho percorrer."

Cullen ajustou o cinto de couro sobre o peito e apoiou as mãos nos quadris. "Para a direita, menino. Depois da porta."

Smith apenas balançou a cabeça e correu para o corredor escuro, tropeçando um pouco sobre seus próprios pés. O capitão seguiu atrás, caminhando em seus aposentos e jogando o chapéu para a cama enorme - um dos poucos luxos do capitão. Assim que ele assumiu o comando do _Black Arrow_, ele substituiu o beliche desconfortável para um colchão de penas e lençóis de seda. Sua cabine era seu santuário, cheia de itens pessoais e prêmios de suas muitas conquistas. Poucos foram autorizados à entrar em sua cabine pessoal, e até agora ele estava nervoso, permitindo a entrada de Smith em seu covil. Ele viu o menino com o canto do olho, de pé desajeitadamente perto da porta e à espera de instruções.

Cullen suspirou. Ele não tinha paciência para treinar o menino, mas realmente não havia alternativa. Normalmente, ele deixaria a tarefa para Jasper ou um dos cozinheiros, mas ele estava com fome, sujo e não tinha tempo para esperar.

"Para a cozinha, menino," ele ordenou. "Buscar água para minha barba, então, fale com o cozinheiro sobre minha refeição." Quando o rapaz hesitou, acrescentou rispidamente. "Seja rápido antes que eu mude minhas ideias e mande você ir esfregar a proa."

Evidentemente, a ameaça de ter que limpar a área da proa do navio era suficiente Smith entender a ordem. Ele pulou, correndo para fora da cabine, Edward riu ao ouvir o som de seus pés batendo na direção da área de cozinha nas entranhas do navio. Ele tirou o casaco e tirou seu cinto de armas passando-o sobre a cabeça antes de jogar ambos sobre a cama. Puxando a camisa do cós da calça, ele estendeu a mão para o jarro de rum em sua mesa de madeira pesada, derramando uma grande dose em um copo. Sua adaga no cinturão permaneceu no local em torno de seus quadris, uma segunda pistola enfiada e sua jóias estavam seguras em sua bota direita. Capitão Cullen estava sempre armado. Mesmo durante o sono, sua mão agarrou a pederneira* debaixo de seu travesseiro, seu punhal enfiado firmemente sob o colchão.

_* Pederneira: A pederneira é um sílex pirômaco, capaz de produzir faíscas quando percutido ou atritado por peças de metal, em especial o ferro..._

Tomando um gole da caneca, ele caiu em uma cadeira de madeira esculpida que ele tomou posse em um assalto no verão passado, esfregando uma mão distraidamente sobre o rosto desalinhado. Ele poderia vislumbrar o céu azul para fora da escotilha acima de sua cama, o balanço do navio trazendo o azul profundo do mar a cada poucos segundos. Ele foi embalado pelo balanço hipnótico do navio combinado pelo zumbido relaxante do rum. Tanto que a princípio ele não percebeu que o rapaz havia retornado com uma tigela de água e vapor em suas mãos.

Ele acenou com a mão para uma pequena mesa ao lado dele. "O sabonete e barbeador estão na prateleira ali," ele disse, apontando em toda a sala. Smith correu, colocando a tigela sobre a mesa com cuidado, mas conseguindo espirrar um pouco sobre a madeira polida. Ele engasgou, usando sua camisa para limpar a água antes de pegar a caneca de sabão e a navalha. Adicionando um pouco de água na caneca, ele começou a girar o pincel de barbear no sabonete.

Edward olhou para o menino com cuidado, observando a maneira nervosa com a qual ele engoliu. "Você já barbeou um homem antes, Smith?" ele perguntou rispidamente.

"Sim, senhor", sua voz chiou. Ele limpou a garganta. "Meu ... meu pai."

O capitão assentiu, inclinando a cabeça para trás na cadeira. "Bem, siga em frente então." Smith bateu em uma correia ligada ao lado da mesa e começou a correr a navalha lentamente para trás e para frente antes de testar a borda contra o polegar. Ele estendeu a mão para a caneca sem encontrar o olhar de Edward, e o capitão fechou o olho e sentiu a varredura suave da escova contra a sua pele. Ele podia ouvir respirações trêmulas de Smith e perguntou-se por que o garoto parecia tão aterrorizado com ele. Quando o menino colocou a caneca de lado e Edward sentiu a lâmina tocar seu rosto, sua mão agitou-se, agarrando o pulso de Smith, seu olho estreitou em seu rosto avermelhado.

"Tome cuidado menino", ele advertiu. "Eu não gostaria de ter que destruir você porque sua mão escorregou." A mão de Cullen agarrou seu punhal, deslizando-a da bainha com um silvo tranquilo para enfatizar suas palavras antes de colocar-lo sob de seu estômago.

Smith engoliu em seco e assentiu. "Sim, senhor". O garoto hesitou brevemente antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e deslizar a navalha em sua pele com uma raspagem suave. Edward estava relaxado, mas seus dedos permaneceram em volta do seu punhal enquanto o menino continuava com seu trabalho, mergulhando a lâmina dentro da tigela de água entre cada curso, e, finalmente, enxugando o rosto com um pedaço de toalha áspera. Edward pegou uma lata pequena de pomada sobre a mesa, mergulhando os dedos antes de alisar seu rosto barbeado. O aroma picante flutuava no ar, e ele sentiu o menino observá-lo com cuidado.

"Um remédio herbal para evitar a irritação", ele murmurou, não por que ele estava explicando a si mesmo. Ele colocou a tampa de volta na pomada e levantou-se abruptamente, dobrando-se sob sua mesa. "Arrume isso", disse rispidamente, apontando para a água e sabão "e me traga meu jantar." O capitão voltou sua atenção para alguns documentos sobre a mesa, Smith correu para realizar seus desejos.

O capitão examinou o pergaminho que o levou até este ponto. Era apenas um pedaço rasgado tendo apenas algumas palavras e um pedaço de um desenho a lápis, mas apontava para a _Lady _como o lugar para encontrar a caixa que ele procurava. Era apenas um passo em sua jornada, porém, por dentro ... dentro do peito era a resposta que ele estava procurando. Uma vez que ele o tivesse, ele teria o que ele havia buscado desde que ele assumiu o comando.

Riqueza.

Poder.

Vingança.

Edward sorriu tristemente com o pensamento, esfregando seu tapa-olho na lembrança. O homem que o levou - que quase lhe tirou a vida - iria pagar. Com o tempo, ele iria pagar.

"Senhor?" A voz calma Smith interrompida concentração do capitão, fazendo-o saltar. O fato de que ele se assustou irritava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Porque você anda como um gatinho tímido?" ele latiu.

Smith saltou de surpresa, Edward pensou que ele poderia ter visto outra emoção lá, em seus olhos.

Irritação? Não, foi quase ... _fúria_.

Mas, tão logo ela se foi embora, substituída pela hesitação temerosa com a qual o capitão estava acostumado, Edward pensou que talvez ele tenha imaginado aquilo tudo.

"Seu jantar, senhor?" Smith disse calmamente, Edward percebeu que o menino estava segurando uma bandeja coberta. Ele estudou o rosto do menino por mais um momento antes de deslizar seus papéis em uma gaveta e acenar. Smith deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa, retirou a tampa e segurou-a por trás das costas. Edward viu seu peito expandir como se inalasse os aromas liberados no quarto - salsichas assadas, batatas, alguns legumes frescos que eles obteram no último porto, e um pequeno pão quente. Edward partiu um pedaço de pão e colocou-o na boca, lavando-se com um gole de rum.

O ronco alto do estômago do rapaz fez Cullen arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Desculpe, senhor", disse Smith, com o rosto avermelhando novamente quando ele se aproximou da porta. "Há ... outra coisa que você precisa de mim ... senhor?"

Edward mordeu um pedaço de pão. "Qual foi a sua última refeição, rapaz?"

Ele se mexeu nervosamente. "Uh ... eu tinha algum bolachas e carne salgada ... um pouco de cerveja ... mais cedo."

"Quanto mais cedo?"

Os olhos do menino correram pelo quarto, não encontrando os de Edward. "Uh ... algum dia ... ontem, eu acho."

O capitão sentou-se em sua cadeira, grunhindo de irritação. "Ontem? De todos os ..." Ele rasgou o resto do seu pão, colocando as salsichas dentro antes de pressionar e fecha-lo. "Aqui", disse ele, jogando a refeição improvisada para o menino. "Coma isso."

Smith empurrou o sanduíche em sua boca faminta. "E, no futuro, não se ausente das refeições", acrescentou Edward com a boca cheia de batata. "Você é magro o suficiente, e você precisa aumentar o seu peso sobre o meu navio. E eu não vou ter que interromper a minha concentração com a sua barriga roncando ... ou desmaiar como uma maldita mulher!"

Com isso, o menino engasgou, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele cobriu a boca para manter a comida dentro dela.

"Meu Deus!" Cullen resmungou, revirando os olhos enquanto ele aproximou-se do garoto e lhe deu um tapa nas costas profundamente. Smith continuou a tossir e Edward pegou seu copo, segurando-a aos lábios do garoto.

"Tome um pouco disso", ele ordenou. Smith inclinou sua cabeça bebendo um pouco lavando os alimentos com um grande gole.

Então ele começou uma nova rodada de tosse.

"O que ... o que é isso?" ele perguntou em um chiado, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto escarlate.

"Rum. O que mais?"

"Eu pensei que era a água."

O capitão riu. "Que homem bebe água quando há rum para beber?"

"Capitão?" Jasper apareceu na porta. Ele parecia confuso para a imagem em sua frente, mas sabia que não devia fazer qualquer pergunta.

"O que é?" Edward respondeu colocando uma salsicha na boca.

"Estamos nos aproximando de Sav-la-mar*", respondeu ele. "Vamos parar no porto ou continuar até amanhecer?"

_*Sav-la-mar: é a principal cidade e capital da paróquia de Westmoreland, Jamaica._

"Algum sinal da _Lady_?"

"Nenhum ainda."

Edward esfregou o queixo enquanto pensava. "Eles estiveram no mar por meses, então eles vão parar em Lucea esta noite para obterem suprimentos antes de partirem para Santa Marta. Nós vamos ficar aqui, escondidos na praia para interceptá-los antes do amanhecer . "

Jasper assentiu. "Aye*". Ele se virou para voltar para o convés.

_*Aye: Sim, tudo bem..._

"Jasper, uma palavra," Edward chamou-o, lançando um olhar para trás para Smith antes de seguir seu companheiro para o corredor. Ele fechou a porta silenciosamente e baixou a voz.

"Fique de olho em Newton," ele ordenou. O atirador mestre só estava a bordo do _Black Arrow _cerca de um mês, e, apesar de Edward não confiar plenamente nele, ele precisava da experiência do jovem com armas. "Ele mostrou um interesse especial pela _Lady_, e eu ouvi rumores de sua equipe anterior que ele é conhecido por encher seus próprios bolsos com o que foi saqueado, antes de dividirmos."

"Você acha que ele tentaria isso, depois do aviso?"

O capitão sacudiu a cabeça pesarosamente. "Não há como dizer. Homens podem ser tolos, e homens gananciosos são os mais tolos de todos."

Whitlock assentiu. "Eu vou ordenar à Jenks para vê-lo", disse ele. "Eu confio nele, e ele não vai deixar Newton fora de sua vista, uma vez a bordo, amanhã."

"Os canhões estão preparados?"

"Aye. Temos poucas balas de mosquete*, mas nós temos uma abundância de tiro em cadeia".

_*mosquete: O mosquete é uma das primeiras armas de fogo usadas pela infantaria entre os séculos XVI e XVIII. Trata-se de uma evolução do "arcabuz", semelhante a uma espingarda porém muito mais pesado._

Edward acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. "Ótimo. Boa. Não deixe os homens abusarem esta noite. Nós precisamos estar prontos antes do sol nascer."

"Aye, capitão". Com isso, Jasper caminhou pelo corredor escuro em direção à escada do convés e Edward se virou para reentrar em seus aposentos. Ele fez uma careta de raiva quando viu jovem o Smith correndo o dedo ao longo do cabo do facão que mantia na prateleira atrás de sua mesa.

"O que você está fazendo, menino?" ele rugiu. Smith saltou, virando-se e colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

"Desculpe ... Capitão", ele gaguejou, os olhos arregalados. "Eu não pretendia nada."

Edward cruzou o quarto, pegando o menino pela gola da camisa até que os dedos dos pés mal roçavam o chão. "Lembre-se, rapaz", ele cuspiu. "Você está no navio ... meu navio ... o meu navio. Faça-me raiva e você vai virar comida de peixe depois de uma boa surra." Ele balançou Smith como um trapo para enfatizar seu ponto. "Não toque em nada neste quarto sem a minha autorização expressa para isso. Está claro?"

O menino soltou um som estrangulado e Edward afrouxou seu aperto a espera de uma resposta. "Eu disse, está claro?" ele apertou ameaçadoramente.

Smith inspirou. "Sim ... Sim, capitão".

Ele lançou o garoto com um empurrão em direção à porta. "Fora você, agora. Esteja de volta em quatro sinos. Partimos antes da vigília da manhã."

Smith abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo do quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Edward balançou a cabeça em frustração com a audácia do garoto, ele virou-se para olhar o cutelo* que tinha deixado-o tão encantado. Com um pequeno sorriso, puxou-o da prateleira, deslizando a lâmina brilhante de sua bainha de couro. Para a maioria, afigura-se como uma espada comum, ele deveria ser - exceto para único e grande conjunto de safiras - de muito pouco valor. Edward sabia seu verdadeiro valor, no entanto - e era muito mais do que a pedra azul brilhante. Ele estudou a gravura circundando a gema, sussurrando as palavras agora familiares em voz alta.

_*Cutelo: É como uma foice, em versão menor...composto de uma lâmina cortante e semicircular, presa a um cabo de madeira... ( www . casaknife media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d 08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/u/cutelo_ )[tira os espaços]_

_Dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux._

Latim para _E Deus disse: "Haja luz, e houve luz"._

O significado do pedaço da Escritura, Edward ainda não estava inseguro. No entanto, ele sabia que era ainda uma outra chave do mistério que ele estava se esforçando para resolver. Um que estaria um passo mais perto de desvendar assim que colocasse seus pés no _Enchanted Lady._

~ 0 ~

Nas entranhas do _Black Arrow_, o menino chamado Smith desceu o corredor mal iluminado, abaixando-se atrás de barris e em cantos, sempre que alguém se aproximava. Eventualmente, ele encontrou a porta, que estava procurando e depois de uma rápida olhada em ambas as direções para garantir que ele não estava sendo observado, escorregou silenciosamente por ela.

A sala de armazenamento estava cheia, não havia espaço suficiente atrás de uma grande pilha de caixas para ele pegar um palete* pequeno para descansar. Smith grunhiu, ele empurrou um baú de madeira em frente da porta, rezando que seria suficiente para deter qualquer um que pudesse decidir entrar. Ninguém tinha tentado até o momento, mas não podia deixar de ser cuidadoso.

_*Palete: É um estrado de madeira, metal ou plástico que é utilizado para movimentação de cargas._

Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, ele subiu calmamente sobre o seu palete, abaixando-se com um suspiro. Ele descansou por um momento, de costas apoiado contra a parede fria. Ele estava um pouco tonto, por causa do rum, que ainda queimava sua garganta- suas mãos tremiam um poucos, quando se lembrava de seu encontro aterrorizante com o capitão. Ele sabia, talvez melhor do que ninguém, que Edward Cullen era um homem cruel e bárbaro,Smith teria de ser mais cuidadoso no futuro, se ele quisesse sobreviver tempo o suficiente para cumprir seu objetivo.

Estava muito cansado, Smith puxou seu boné e retirou a tira que prendia seus cabelos, passando os dedos por eles e arranhando o couro cabeludo. Ele deslizou o colete de seus ombros e, levantando a camisa de grandes dimensões, pegou no nó que prendia os trapos vinculados ao redor de seu peito. Quando os panos finalmente saíram, Smith desembrulhou os trapos com uma exalação aliviada, esfregando sua pele dolorida.

A pele que - se fosse descoberta - iria revelar a verdadeira identidade dele ... ou melhor, a identidade _dela_. Smith não era uma pessoa comum, e sim uma jovem de 19 anos que embarcara no _Black Arrow _um único objetivo.

Matar o capitão.

E agora que ela tinha visto o cutelo, ela estava mais determinada do que nunca à atingir seu objetivo. Tocá-lo pela primeira vez em quase dois anos, sua garganta fechou-se com a memória angustiada.

Ele adorava essa espada.

Ao longe, um sino tocou. Apenas duas horas até que ela teria de se tornar Smith novamente e aparecer na porta de Cullen. Ela mordeu seu lábio em desgosto. Tornar-se seu ajudante havia dado à ela a chance que tanto esperava, mas passar todo o tempo com aquele homem, em um quarto apertado lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Ainda assim, ela estaria perto dele agora - dia e noite. Perto o suficiente para tirar sua vida miserável quando a oportunidade chegasse. Ele havia tentado, ao barbeá-lo, mas não tinha certeza se podia completar sua tarefa antes que ele pudesse enterrar essa maldita adaga em sua barriga.

Não, ela seria paciente. E quando Cullen abaixasse a guarda - talvez até mesmo quando ele estivesse dormindo - ou no fundo de seu rum vil - ela tomaria esse cutelo em sua mão e cortaria sua garganta traidora.

Mas ela há muito tempo abandonou a idéia de agir como uma dama. Desde o dia em que seu pai foi morto - a espada com safiras incrustadas, roubada de seu corpo ainda quente - e ela partiu para rastrear o assassino, apenas para descobrir que Um-olho-só Eddie Cullen era o culpado.

Ela sorriu. Talvez ela tivesse que chamá-lo enquanto ele sangrava até a morte. Poucos que o tentaram fazer, sobreviveram. Mas ela o faria.

Sim...

Um dia... Em breve, Isabella teria sua vingança.

* * *

**N/T : OMG, quem diria... Smith é na verdade Isabella... Uau! Bom, a única coisa que tenho à dizer é : O próximo capítulo tem partes realmente engraçadas... E algumas revelações * suspense*...**

**N/Paulinha: Oláaa pervinhas, antes de postar essa fic, vou avisar uma coisa, essa é uma fic de piratas, então vcs vão ver palavras diferentes, varias foram explicadas aqui no primeiro cap, mas não vou ficar explicando em todos, ate pq eu acho chato, e acho mais legal, a gente ir lendo e ir se acostumando com o modo como os piratas falam, se vc ta vendo os piratas do caribe e o Jack Sparow ele fala algo na lingua de pirata la, e vem alguém e explica, nada haver ne kkkk**

**Enfim, eu adorei essa fic, e espero que adorem tb, as vezes palavras são deixadas em inglês pq elas ficam melhor assim, então vamos ler e se divertir com mais essa tradução. E vamos ver o que Smith ou melhor Isabella vai aprontar com o nosso pirataward kkkk**


	3. 2 - Thaking the Lady

_Traduzido por Elizeth Alves _

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_**Hoje, como eu dei entradas anteriores neste registro, percebi algo que eu só de tarde comecei a suspeitar. Minha vida, tal como ela é, tornou-se uma rotina tediosa consistindo de tarefas mundanas que já não detém o meu interesse, se eles já o fizeram alguma vez. Eu marchava até meu local de trabalho a cada manhã, e voltava para casa todas as tardes, para uma cerveja ou para comer um pouco. Meus amigos estabeleceram e parecem bastante entretidos na conversa, mas continua removida de suas felicidades, capaz de observar, mas não de participar.**_

_**Encontro-me á espera, embora eu ainda tenha de determinar por quê.**_

_**- O **__**Diário **_de _**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 04 de marçõ de 1665

_**Capítulo 2 - Thaking the Lady – Tomando o Lady**_

Até o momento quatro sinos soaram, Isabella estava vestida, os seios religados e de pé na porta do capitão Cullen. Ela conseguiu cochilar um pouco, mas ainda não podia se acostumar a dormir com o barulho constante da atividade a bordo do navio. Estavam em um nível frenético naquele momento, homens correndo aqui e ali se preparando para começar. Como uma respiração profunda, ela bateu os nós dos dedos na porta de madeira, esfregando uma junta sobre os olhos.

"Entre!" Cullen latiu. Ela endireitou os ombros antes de empurrar a porta e entrar no quarto, quase tendo uma onda de fúria quando ela percebeu que o capitão colocou o cutelo de seu pai. Ele estava de costas para ela, então ela forçou outra respiração profunda, desejando que seus músculos relaxassem, para que ela não mostrasse seu ódio fervente para o homem diante dela.

O capitão atirou-lhe um olhar sobre seu ombro. "Será que você comeu?" Perguntou rispidamente.

"Não, senhor."

Cullen bufou de aborrecimento e estendeu a mão para um prato, sobre sua mesa, lançando-lhe uns pedaços de bolacha. "Há cerveja na jarra", ele rosnou. "Apressa-te. Há muito a fazer antes de zarpar."

Isabella correu para a mesa, derramando uma caneca de cerveja e quebrando o biscoito nele rapidamente. Ele suavizou, absorvendo o líquido, e ela enfiou-o na boca com uma colher, tentando ignorar o gosto pouco agradável.

"Você é um menino armado?'' Cullen perguntou quando ela limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

"Eu tenho uma adaga na bota", respondeu ela calmamente.

"Você já usou?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta, ganhando outro olhar irritado. Cullen foi até a gaveta de sua mesa, puxando uma pequena pistola e entregando a ela, manuseando-a primeiro. "Coloque em seu cinto", ele ordenou e então ele virou as costas para examinar suas próprias pistolas. "Você não vai tomar parte no ataque, mas é melhor estar preparado para o que pode acontecer. Duvido que tenha força para fazer muito dano com um punhal, mas qualquer idiota pode usar uma pistola, se necessário."

Isabella se irritou com o insulto, e sua mão tremia. Seria tão simples levantar a pistola... apontá-la na parte de trás de sua cabeça...

Sua mão se levantou por vontade própria, e Isabella focava no local onde um lenço de seda revelou cordas avermelhadas debaixo do cabelo. As pontas trançadas nas extremidades de seu cabelo longo tilintavam levemente quando ele trabalhava em suas armas e Isabella perguntou distraidamente por que ele deixou crescer por tanto tempo.

Não importava. O tempo tinha chegado. E em um momento, ele estaria morto.

"Você vai ficar do meu lado através do ataque", disse ele distraído, "E eu espero que as minhas ordens sejam seguidas de forma explicita e imediatamente".

"Sim senhor", respondeu ela calmamente.

A pistola pesava em seu braço estendido com seu dedo sobre o gatilho. Ela poderia atirar sem ele ouvir? Ela estendeu a mão com a outra mão, travando seus polegares sobre o martelo levemente.

Um alto barulho na porta a fez cair as mãos para os lados, assim como o Cullen virou-se. Ele olhou-a com curiosidade, e ela se perguntou se ele podia ver seu coração batendo... sua pele fria e úmida. Ela abaixou os olhos, colocando a pistola firmemente em seu cinto quando Cullen virou-se para a porta.

"Entre!" ele gritou.

O primeiro imediato enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto. "Os homens estão prontos, capitão. Vamos zarpar?"

O capitão pegou seu chapéu, o colocando sobre sua cabeça enquanto se aproximava da porta "Sim", ele respondeu. "Mantenha as lanternas apagadas. Nós não queremos que eles saibam que estamos chegando".

"Smith!" ele latiu. "Minha luneta!"

"Sim, senhor", respondeu Isabella, arrancando-o de sua mesa e quase correndo para acompanhar seus passos largos assim quando ele surgiu no convés. Ela se esquivou entre os tripulantes movimentando-se na escuridão, a lua Nova auxiliando-os em sua missão, mantendo o _Black Arrow_ escondido na escuridão. Seus olhos rapidamente cresceram acostumados com a falta de luz, e ela era capaz de navegar na plataforma de forma relativamente fácil, ainda nos calcanhares do Cullen.

"Eu vou ficar ao volante com Crowley", disse a Jasper enquanto ele observava a atividade da tripulação. Sua cabeça se curvou enquanto falava baixinho para seu primeiro imediato. "Nós não queremos transportar os sons, então eu vou retransmitir as minhas ordens através de Smith".

"Nós vamos esperar em mar aberto", continuou ele. "Mas nós não vamos passar o _Lady _até que seja tarde demais para ele virar as costas e correr".

Jasper virou-se para o leste. "Se o sol sobe, vamos perder o elemento surpresa."

"Então nós vamos fazer a perseguição," Edward respondeu. "O _Lady_ não tem uma chance de correr mais que o _Black Arrow_. Eu duvido que chegue a esse ponto, no entanto. "Ele estendeu a mão para testar algumas armações, acenando com a cabeça em aprovação. O capitão do _Lady_ _Enchanted_ pode ter sido mais do que somente um marinheiro mercante, mas não era idiota. "Não", ponderou Cullen. "Ele virá a nós, e ele não vai perceber seu erro, até que seja tarde demais."

"Ele está transportando passageiros?" Whitlock perguntou.

Cullen assentiu. "Espero que sim. Relembre aos homens que inocentes não devem ser prejudicados."

"Sim senhor."

Depois disso, uma quietude superou a equipe, quando todos os olhos treinados para o oeste, em busca de qualquer sinal do arredondamento do navio na costa. O suave bater das ondas, batendo suave contra o equipamento, e um sopro baixo ocasional embalando Isabella em relaxamento. Sua falta de sono e atual pausa na atividade, a fez balançar a cabeça mais de uma vez, e ela apoiou os pés afastados, piscando amplamente para lutar contra a vontade de um cochilo. Os minutos pareciam assinalar junto com cada batida do coração, cada homem ficou tenso em preparação para a luta pela frente. Isabella observou-os cuidadosamente, tentando manter a atenção. Lentamente, as estrelas começaram a se apagar como o céu clareava, Jasper lançou um olhar preocupado para o capitão.

"Onde ele está?" murmurou humildemente.

"Paciência", respondeu Cullen.

"Você disse antes do amanhecer."

"Paciência" repetiu o capitão. "Obviamente Renard está mais confiante, ou mais estúpido do que eu esperava."

"Você tem certeza de que ele está destinado para Santa Marta?" Jasper perguntou nervosamente.

"Ele está chegando", respondeu Cullen, tolerante para seu primeiro imediato, quando o mesmo perguntou, outro ganharia uma resposta muito menos agradável. "Vê? Não!" Ele apontou para o horizonte, estendendo a outra mão para a sua luneta. Isabella entregou rapidamente, e ele colocou em seu olho. "Sim, lá está ele", ele murmurou, as velas brancas da _Lady_ brilhando ligeiramente acima do mar escuro. Ele se voltou para seu amigo com um sorriso, o seu piscar de olho verde na luz da madrugada, "Tudo bem Jasper. Quer dizer que nós temos um pouco de diversão?"

O primeiro imediato sorriu em resposta e correu para retransmitir a ordem para _o Black Arrow_ para obter andamento. Em um instante o deck ficou cheio de atividades com a tripulação levantando âncora e McCarty, o Rigger Mestre conduziu o hasteamento das velas. Quando o sol se levantou, qualquer necessidade de cautela se foi, e em vez disso eles confiavam em sua aparência como um navio amigável.

"Levante as cores francesas", ordenou Cullen. Em um momento, a bandeira francesa acenou acima, pouco visível á luz da lua escura. Capitão Laurent Renard pensaria que o _Black Arrow_ era carregado por seus próprios compatriotas, pelo menos no inicio. Não até que eles estivessem prontos para atacar, a bandeira seria substituída por um padrão Cullen próprio- um crânio branco em um campo preto, da própria marca do capitão o terrível lenço vermelho enrolado ao redor da cabeça.

O capitão levantou a luneta novamente, agora capaz de ver as formas dos homens no convés, movendo-se sobre as funções de uma forma descontraída e fácil. Cullen sorriu quando eles cortaram através do mar e á luz rosa da aurora deu lugar á luz do dia.

"Firme, meninos". ele gritou. "Aprontem os canhões, mas mantenham o fogo até que estejamos bem acima deles!"

Isabella estava tensa com os dois navios se aproximando um do outro. Qual o tempo que ele esperava? Ela olhou para o capitão, sua pele formigando com uma energia nervosa, mas ele parecia calmo, um pequeno sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

"Diga ao Newton para aprontar os canhões", disse ele. Ela saltou de surpresa, não esperava a ordem que normalmente ele passava pra Jasper. O primeiro imediato estava na extremidade do navio, no entanto, de pé preparado perto da proa. Isabella correu para baixo para o pavimento de arma, procurando o Mestre Gunner.

"O capitão disse que quer os canhões prontos", disse ela, sem fôlego tentando ignorar a forma como ele avaliava a sua forma sob seu olhar arrastado. Pra ela tinha sido um choque, era a primeira vez que um dos homens a tinha olhado de tal maneira, não que ela nunca tenha sido cobiçada antes, mas não tinha cruzado a sua mente que poderia acontecer enquanto ela estava vestida como um menino. Antes de vir a bordo, Isabella tinha estado alegremente inconsciente de que os homens ás vezes encontram consolo nos braços de outros homens. Foi somente quando ela virou uma esquina escura para encontrar dois tripulantes em um abraço que tudo entrou em foco. Ela parou em choque, escondida pelas sombras quando um dos homens caiu de joelhos, puxando os calções do outro. Abafando um suspiro, Isabella conseguiu sair sem tropeçar, e prometeu que seria mais cuidadosa por onde ela vagava a noite.

Desde então ela se acostumou com os olhares lascivos de alguns dos tripulantes, e Newton foi o pior deles. Isabella era geralmente muito cuidadosa para evitar homens, certo de que eles não estavam acostumados a reter-se quando se tratava de seus desejos mais básicos.

Isabella estremeceu um pouco com o pensamento.

"Eles estão sempre prontos", respondeu Newton sugestivamente, seu sorriso malicioso ainda mais desagradável pelos seus dentes podres. Isabella forçando a voltar uma careta, em vez de olhar para trás na linha de canhões. Apesar de sua natureza repugnante, a ostentação de Newton era verdade. O vangloriar de Newton era verdade. Cada canhão foi carregado e tripulado, apenas a necessidade de ser rolado para frente em posição de disparo um momento antes do assalto.

"Eu vou dizer a ele", disse ela com um aceno de cabeça, só para ser parada pela sua mão suada em seu braço quando ela se virou para ir. Ele puxou-a para perto, o seu mau hálito flutuando sobre sua bochecha.

"Você é uma coisa um pouco magra", ele murmurou em seu ouvido, "mais não de todo desagradável aos olhos. E quase tão suave como uma garota". Sua mão arrastou-se pelas costas dela e apertou seu traseiro de forma agressiva. "Depois da batalha, o que você diz de eu e você termos uma... celebração privada?"

Isabella lutou contra uma onda de bílis em sua garganta, em vez disso chegando devagar na pistola em seu cinto. Newton arregalou os olhos ao som do engatilhamento da arma, e ele olhou para baixo para ver o focinho pressionado contra sua barriga. Ele soltou-a imediatamente, dando um passo para trás com as mãos levantadas na defensiva.

"Foi apenas uma oferta gentil", ele protestou, seu sorriso arrogante desmentido pelo suor em seu lábio superior.

"Considere esta minha recusa educada",ela respondeu, afastando-se desengatilhando a pistola e colocou-a de volta em seu cinto, "Eu vou deixar o capitão saber que está pronto." Ela se apressou a subir as escadas, parando pouco antes de emergir no convés. Ela se apoiou pesadamente contra a parede, seu coração batendo em seu peito enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Seu encontro com o Newton a abalou. Ela sabia que se ele a escolheu para forçar sua atenção sobre ela, que ela não seria capaz de lutar com ele. Felizmente, o capitão era conhecido por se opor a estupro em todas as suas formas. Era estranho que ela iria se sentir confortada por isso - que o recurso para o seu próprio bem-estar, contou com homem que ela tem como objetivo matar.

Era um mundo estranho, na verdade. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para deixar suas reflexões de lado e respirou fundo se apressando de volta para o capitão.

"Os canhões estão sendo preparados senhor", disse ela com a voz firme.

Um aceno de cabeça em assentimento foi sua única resposta antes do Cullen virar-se para o Intendente. "10 graus, nos leva em seu lado da porta".

"Sim capitão", respondeu Crowley, girando a roda ligeiramente.

"Fácil", Cullen murmurou. "Fácil... firme, agora não. Muito perto, não quero levantar um alerta".

Eles finalmente se aproximaram o suficiente para ver claramente a tripulação a bordo. Isabella escolheu o capitão facilmente, e ele levantou a mão em saudação, ainda aparentemente sem saber que era momento de sua desgraça.

Edward riu, em seguida, levantou a mão em resposta, quando ele gritou. "Levante as cores!"

Isabella assistia com admiração como tudo parecia acontecer ao mesmo tempo - a bandeira francesa foi substituída pela bandeira Cullen, seu sorriso misterioso ao vento. Um estalo soou quando os canhões travados na posição, apontaram através dos portos de armas, e o capitão gritou: "Tome alvo!"

Aconteceu em segundos – como Capitão Renard olhou em confusão, sua mão ainda congelada no ar.

"Fogo!" Cullen berrou, a ordem ecoou por Whitlock – então Newton – antes de uma explosão da bucha de canhão explodir no silêncio. O tiro de aviso arqueava sobre a proa da Lady, a equipe lutando em um frenesi de pânico.

O aviso foi ignorado, porém,o capitão Cullen não esperava realmente que Renard desistiria sem lutar. Quando seus homens correram para carregar seus próprios canhões, Cullen berrou outra ordem de ignição, e o resto dos canhões soltos – desta vez explodiram no convés do navio. As mãos de Isabella voaram por reflexo para seus ouvidos e através da fumaça ela podia distinguir a figura do capitão Renard, agitando os braços e ordenando a seus homens para retornarem o fogo.

"Traga-nos ao seu lado, Crowley!" Cullen gritou como o Lady afundou na água. Renard gritou para sua equipe, em seguida, notou que seu piloto da tripulação tinha sido alvo na ultima rodada. Ele empurrou frenético e desesperado a roda para obter seu navio sob controle.

Era tarde demais.

"Ganchos!" a voz do capitão ecoou no ar, os homens balançaram os ganchos enormes para cima e longe do deck da Lady. Os homens puxaram as cordas em sincronia, os músculos esticando e vozes unidas em grunhidos altos e gritos de vitória se aproximando. Com os dois navios amarrados juntos, a tripulação do _Black Arrow_ delimitada sobre o outro navio, espadas piscando na luz solar e pistolas salpicando no ar.

O choque de metal e gritos de batalha filtrados através da fumaça. Isabella assistia a luta de sua posição ao lado do Cullen, ele se levantou com um pé apoiado sobre a murada da _Black Arrow_, o outro no Lady, com uma arma antiga em cada mão e gritando ordens ao os homens que estavam embaixo. Renard apontou um canhão para um dos tripulantes acertando-o na perna. Ele caiu no convés com um grito de dor e Edward disparou novamente desta vez batendo o aparelhamento do mastro e libertando a vela grande e os três homens que estavam lutando contra sua tripulação.

Cullen colocou suas pistolas no coldre e tirou seu cutelo – cutelo de seu pai, Isabella corrigiu – e saltou para o meio da briga com apenas um salto rápido, "Fique aqui Smith!" resmungou sobre seu ombro. Ele cortou os corpos sinuosos, encontrando Whitlock e virando-se para lutar de volta com seu primeiro imediato.

"Você chama isso de um pouco de diversão?" Jasper perguntou ironicamente, lançando sua própria espada para bloquear um golpe pesado.

"Oh vamos, Jasper", ele respondeu com uma risada leve, girando para a esquerda para balançar o quadril de um homem empunhando uma adaga em cada punho. "Você não pode dizer que não está gostando disso!"

Eles lutaram em uma dança coordenada que só alcançaram depois de dezenas de tais batalhas e anos de desenvolvimento da confiança. Cumplicidade, cada um defendeu os pontos fracos do outro e suas espadas afiadas girando através do ar.

Então tão rapidamente como começou, a luta acabou, e a equipe de Renard ajoelhou-se na derrota no convés do Lady, suas mãos amarradas para trás e cabeça baixa. Os homens do Cullen levaram um punhado de passageiros que haviam recuado para seus quartos quando a luta começou e puseram em um pequeno círculo, o medo evidente em todas as suas faces. A tripulação da _Black Arrow_ se dispersou através do convés, segurando os prisioneiros e incapaz de esconder seus sorrisos satisfeitos.

"Whitlock", disse o capitão com a voz firme enquanto andava atrás da tripulação. "Divida os homens para procurar no navio. Quero o tesouro a bordo antes que nossa presença aqui atraia qualquer interesse."

"Smith" ele gritou, e Isabella se mexia nervosamente entre os dois navios. "Colete qualquer bugiganga que os passageiros poderiam estar escondendo." Ele virou-se para olhar para o grupo. "Vocês não vão querer manter nada de volta, se vocês valorizarem suas vidas", advertiu ele e imediatamente começaram a tirar anéis e relógios de bolso. Isabella levou um pequeno saco e fez seu caminho para o pequeno grupo. Segurando-o para fora ela lutou com uma sensação de mal estar no estômago, enquanto cada objeto valioso era abandonado dentro do saco.

"Por favor", implorou uma mulher mais velha, tocando seu colar de ouro, com lagrimas nos olhos. "Foi da minha mãe". O coração de Isabella afundou. Ela nunca tinha conhecido sua própria mãe, que morreu quando ela nasceu, e o apelo daquela mulher colocou um grande nó na sua garganta, ela olhou em volta, procurando o capitão apenas para encontrá-lo estudando-a atentamente.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Ele estava olhando para ela, vendo se ela poderia lidar com a responsabilidade que lhe tinham dado, se ela não passasse neste teste, ela iria perder a oportunidade de fazer o que ela veio fazer aqui.

"Eu sinto muito", disse ela calmamente sem encontrar os olhos da mulher. Isabella puxou o saco para ela insistentemente e tentou ignorar os soluços silenciosos da mulher quando ela soltou o colar e virou-se. Sem outras palavras, Isabella voltou para a _Black Arrow_, colocando o saco sobre a pilha de despojos do Intendente que já estava registrando. Ela passou a trabalhar com o resto da tripulação, rapidamente transferindo a carga da Lady para o _Black Arrow_, o tempo todo de olho para navios da coroa ou bucaneiros que poderiam ser tentados a roubar o tesouro para si.

Respirando pesadamente e enxugando o suor da testa com a costa de uma mão, Isabella inclinou contra uma grande caixa para um momento de descanso. Os homens continuaram trabalhando em torno dela, e ela tentou não chamar a atenção enquanto examinava a tripulação em busca para o capitão. Ele desapareceu sobre o convés da Lady.

"Smith!" Crowley latiu, fazendo-a saltar. Ela se virou para ele, mas ele não olhou para cima. "Volte ao trabalho", ordenou. "Nenhum descanso até que estejamos em andamento."

Isabella mordeu uma réplica. Ela estava cansada de receber ordens. Cansada de ser cercada por homens repugnantes. Cansada de ser uma criminosa. Ela está cheia de culpa e raiva, frustração... Este plano dela parecia estar desmoronando ao seu redor. Os homens estavam tentando tocá-la. Ela estava roubando colares de simpáticas senhoras e fazendo-as chorar. Ela estava carregando uma pistola, pelo amor de Deus!

Então ela o viu. Capitão Cullen sair para o convés, sorrindo para os seus homens, o cutelo de seu pai, balançando em seu quadril.

Lá foi o seu propósito.

E Isabella sabia que ela iria suportar qualquer tormento para fazê-lo pagar pelo o que ele tinha feito. Com uma respiração profunda, ela cruzou para a Lady e ergueu outra caixa ate o navio Cullen, com ódio e fúria queimando em seu intestino, enquanto observava o capitão comemorando com os seus homens.

Um grito chamou sua atenção, e Isabella viu o primeiro imediato correr para o Cullen, com uma pequena caixa em suas mãos. Ele a segurou e o sorriso dele cresceu, ele tirou de Whitlock, apertando-a contra o peito. Dando uma palavra tranquila para o primeiro imediato, ele rapidamente escalou para o _Black Arrow_ e correu para o seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém.

"Apressem-se" Whitlock gritou. "O restante está a nossa espera rapidamente. Nós fazemos o caminho em 15 minutos!"

"O que fazemos com tripulação?" McCarty berrou de volta, lançando um sorriso para os homens.

"Deixe-os amarrados", respondeu o primeiro imediato. "No momento em que se soltarem, vamos estar bem longe daqui."

Enquanto os homens dobravam seus esforços, correndo de um navio para o outro, os olhos de Isabella desviaram para a porta onde o capitão havia desaparecido. Ele está sozinho, e todo mundo está tão ocupado, eles não notariam a sua ausência. Ela olhou para Crowley, que estava levantando uma grande caixa com outro homem em direção á extremidade oposta do navio.

Poderia esta ser a sua chance? Seus dedos foram para a pistola em sua cintura, esfregando o punho lentamente. Pisando rapidamente e ficando fora do caminho, tanto quanto possível, ela fez seu caminho para os aposentos do capitão. Verificando sobre o ombro mais uma vez para garantir que ela não tinha sido notada, ela desceu para o corredor escuro, desviando os olhos rapidamente para ajustá-los. Ela abaixou-se em uma porta, ouvindo atentamente a porta do capitão, pressionando o ouvido antes de em silêncio girar a maçaneta.

Através da fresta da porta, ela poderia ver as costas de Edward Cullen. Ele não estava sentado em sua mesa, mas inclinou-se á frente dela, examinando algo de perto... Tão de perto, na verdade, que ele não olhou para cima quando Isabella entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"É você, Smith?" ele murmurou, ainda estando focado em sua mesa.

Isabella saltou, não percebendo que ele havia notado sua entrada. "Sim senhor", disse ela por hábito. "Como você sabia que era eu?"

Ele riu sem graça. "Nada acontece neste navios em o meu conhecimento", ele respondeu. "Agora o que é?"

Todo esse tempo, ele ainda tinha que olhar para ela... E Isabella percebeu que, se houvesse um tempo para ela cumprir sua missão, que era este. Silenciosamente, ela deslizou a pistola de seu cinto, segurando-o com as duas mãos. Ela levantou a arma, e ao som, os ombros do Cullen endureceram, e ele lentamente se endireitou e se virou, seus olhos escuros e furiosos.

"O que é isso?" ele assobiou.

Isabella lutou contra o tremor em sua voz. "Gostaria de pensar que é óbvio."

A mandíbula do Cullen apertou e Isabella podia sentir as ondas de raiva irradiando de sua pele. "Você está planejando usar isso?", ele perguntou, com os olhos mergulhando rapidamente para a pistola que esta segurava, os nós dos dedos brancos das mãos.

Ela não disse nada.

"Você já matou um homem enquanto ele olhou nos seus olhos, Smith?" continuou ele em voz baixa, dando um passo lento em direção a ela. "Você viu os olhares enquanto você tirou sua vida?"

Sua mão tremia um pouco, mas ela levantou a arma na determinação. "Eu posso matar você."

Cullen congelou.

"Por que você faria uma coisa dessas?" Um outro passo. Outro empurrão da arma. Outro impasse.

"Você matou meu pai."

A única reação foi uma ligeira diminuição do seu olho bom. "Sim. Imagino que eu matei alguns pais, você precisa ser mais específico."

Para o espanto de Isabella, uma onda de lágrimas saiu de seus olhos e ela engoliu a emoção.

"Você matou Charles Swan."

Pela primeira vez, houve uma ruptura no comportamento frio do Cullen e Isabella pensou ter visto um lampejo de luz de surpresa em seus olhos.

_Ah, sim ela pensou. Eu sei a verdade, seu bastardo._

"Swan?", repetiu ele. "Não... o capitão Charlie Swan."

Isabella ficou tensa. "Ele pediu demissão antes de eu nascer."

Cullen bufou. "Demissão?"

"Eu estive procurando por você por quase dois anos", disse ela, ignorando seus comentários. "Desde aquele dia que você o deixou sangrando e morrendo no chão."

O capitão tomou outro pequeno passo em direção a ela, e ela percebeu o cano da pistola estava agora a centímetros do seu peito. Sua mão apertou no punho, o dedo pousado sobre o gatilho.

"Eu não matei seu pai menino."

"Mentiroso", ela cuspiu.

"Não fui eu."

A determinação em seus olhos balançou ligeiramente.

_Não. Ela não podia esta errada... Podia? _

Mas isso não importa. A breve dúvida – o momento de hesitação – foi tudo o que o Cullen achou necessário. Em um movimento fluido a mão voou, batendo a pistola em seu peito enquanto ele girou em torno dela, travando o braço dela em volta de seu pescoço. A pistola ruidosamente caiu pelo chão enquanto ela lutava contra ele, mas ela não foi páreo para sua força superior. Ele forçou-a contra a mesa, o canto agudo da parte superior de madeira criando hematomas em seu estômago.

"Agora", ele apertou em seu ouvido, "diga-me quem você realmente é e por que eu não deveria mata-lo agora mesmo."

Isabella lutou para respirar, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ela agarrou seus braços, mas ele ignorou suas lutas.

"Responda-me!" ele exigiu.

"Eu... eu não posso...", ela respondeu asperamente. Com um bufar exasperado, ele soltou sua mão um pouco e Isabella respirou ofegante.

"Quem é você?" ele repetiu.

"Eu lhe disse..."

"Você mente!" ele interrompeu com um grito. "Acontece que eu sei que Charles Swan não teve filho. Sua esposa morreu ao dar a luz a sua única fil..." A voz do Cullen parou, Isabella sentiu endurecer um pouco.

"Não...", ele murmurou, de repente girando em torno dela e empurrando-a contra a mesa. Seus dedos cavaram em seus braços e Isabella levantou o queixo, lutando contra as lágrimas, ele passou uma mão em torno de seu queixo, seu olho verde brilhante quando ele examinou o rosto mais de perto.

Isabella chegou ao lado dele, seus dedos procurando a área de trabalho para alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa para usar como arma. Sua mão se fechou em torno de um objeto, mais não ousava olhar para ver o que era.

"Não pode ser", disse ele, seus olhos caindo de seu rosto para seu corpo e o seu controle afrouxou sobre ela.

Aproveitando o momento, Isabella levantou o peso de papel pesado com toda a sua força e bate-o na cabeça do Cullen. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa quando o aperto dele nela é doloroso. Ela levanta a mão para bater novamente, mas Edward cai no chão. Isabella estava sobre ele, seu coração correndo quando ela tenta desesperadamente respirar.

_Ela tinha feito isso? Ele estava morto?_

Um momento de euforia foi seguido quase imediatamente por uma onda de náusea. Ela olhou para sua forma caída, o peso de papel ainda em sua mão. Seu olhar atordoado derivou para a pequena estátua – uma fundição de bronze de um leão que ruge em pé sobre as patas traseiras. Uma mancha escura marcando o metal, e como ele pingou sobre a mão dela, Isabella percebeu o que era.

Sangue. Seu sangue.

Com um gemido, Isabella derrubou o peso de papel, e ele caiu no chão com uma conversão, vindo para descansar em seu ombro. Mais sangue escorria de sua cabeça, o seu caminho sinuoso através de seu cabelo emaranhado a infiltrar-se no assoalho.

A mão de Isabella voou para sua boca quando ela caiu de joelhos.

_O que ela fez?_

É verdade, Edward Cullen era um assassino. Mas agora... Ela era também.

De repente, a porta da cabine se abriu e Jasper Whitlock correu dentro.

"Capitão, um navio da coroa se aproxima!" Suas palavras terminaram em um suspiro chocado quando ele pegou a cena diante dele. Isabella saltou para seus pés, medo e pânico empurrando a culpa que a paralisou. Ela correu para a porta, só para ser presa nos braços fortes do primeiro imediato. Ele segurou-a com a mão de ferro, os dedos dos pés mal tocando o chão.

"Liberte-me!" Ela o chutou, mas ele a segurou com facilidade. Um gemido vindo do chão tinha deixando ambos acalmarem seus movimentos.

"Ele vive", murmurou Isabella em relevo, rapidamente seguido por um calafrio de medo.

Ela morreria. A menos que ela pudesse escapar, ela morreria.

Cullen gemeu de novo, chamando a atenção de Whitlock, e Isabella lutou contra seus instintos e ficou mole, fingindo um desmaio. O primeiro imediato ajustou seu aperto, murmurando algo em denúncia, e Isabella aproveitou a oportunidade para afundar seus dentes em seu braço... Forte.

Whitlock empurrou em surpresa, e Isabella girou, dando uma joelhada entre suas as pernas com toda a sua força. Com um gemido alto, seu corpo dobrou-se caindo ao chão ao lado do capitão.

Isabella sabia que era uma questão de tempo antes que alguém viesse à procura, então ela correu para porta, parando apenas tempo suficiente para arrancar o cutelo de seu pai fora da mesa do Cullen. Ela correu para as escadas mantendo-se nas sombras, e saiu para o convés, andando rapidamente e evitando contanto visual com alguém. A tripulação a ignorou enquanto se apressava, a fixação da carga e se preparando para começar a partida. Ela se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de lona e respirou fundo, tentando pensar em seu próximo passo.

Seus olhos corriam sobre o convés, procurando um lugar para se esconder.

Mas ela sabia que não havia lugar para se esconder. Uma vez que o capitão recuperasse a consciência, sua tripulação destruiria o navio procurando por ela.

_... Um navio da coroa se aproxima! _

As palavras de Jasper insinuaram seu caminho em sua mente. Um navio da coroa? Ela virou-se para o levantamento do horizonte, mordendo o lábio ao ver o navio caindo sobre eles... e a longa extensão de mar rondando antes deles. Ela poderia fazer isso? Isabella era uma grande nadadora, mais o pensamento a encheu de apreensão. Ela olhou para a porta que conduz aos aposentos do capitão.

Era a sua única esperança.

Com firme determinação, ela agarrou o cutelo com força, colocando o cinto sobre a cabeça e um braço para garantir a fivela sobre o seu corpo. Ela subiu aliviada só por encontrar umas das cordas de embarque pendurados nas proximidades.

Ela não teria que saltar.

Isabella agarrou a corda, estremecendo com o raspar contra a sua pele macia. Mantendo-se longe dos cascos com as pernas dela, ela deslizou lentamente para baixo da corda, mão sobre mão, o tempo todo ouvindo o sinal de alerta que ela sabia que estava por vir.

Medo de que ela estava ficando sem tempo, Isabella respirou fundo e lançou a corda, mergulhando no mar bravo. Ela puxou contra a água, e quebrou a superfície com uma pulverização e suspirou, quando as ondas a levaram, ajudando-a na direção do navio inglês e longe do Black Arrow. Ela olhou para trás para encontrar a vela cheia do Black Arrow, cortando a água para longe dela... Fugindo do navio da coroa.

Isabella sorriu... E começou a nadar.

~0~

Capitão Edward Cullen olhava em sua luneta, sua mandíbula apertada com raiva e determinação. Através dela viu o jovem Smith – não... Jovem Swan, ele corrigiu – a bordo do _HMS Interpid_. Seu cutelo brilhava á luz do sol, e ela acenou com os braços enquanto falava para os tripulantes a bordo. Depois de um momento, o comandante do navio apareceu.

Hunter. Comandante James Hunter.

Edward o conhecia bem. O Black Arrow tinha facilmente evitado o Intrepid, circulando ao redor da ilha, antes de cortar em uma baía escondida. Era um truque que o Cullen tinha usado no passado, e que já tinha falhado com ele. Alterar velas, eles levantaram as cores inglesas, mas ainda ficaram longe o suficiente da Intrepid, enquanto seguiam para evitar identificação.

"Capitão?" Whitlock se aproximou dele, segurando um pano, "Você ainda está sangrando."

"Vai passar", ele rosnou, mas ele tomou o pano de qualquer maneira, pressionando-o contra seu templo. A moça tinha conseguido o melhor dele, mas suas ações não ficariam impunes.

O primeiro imediato seguiu seu olhar para o Intrepid. "Estamos atrás dela então?" Cullen tinha revelado a verdadeira identidade de Smith para ele.

"Aye."

"Hunter não vai gostar."

"Não, eu não espero que ele goste."

"Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la sozinha."

"Não", retrucou olhando para o amigo. "Srta. Swan vai responder por seus atos. E eu vou ter meu cutelo de volta."

"Foi de seu pai", lembrou ao capitão.

"Foi", respondeu Cullen brevemente, olhando através de sua luneta novamente. "Agora, é meu."

Whitlock decidiu contra o comentário óbvio que foi, na verdade, de Srta. Swan, no momento. Em vez disso, ele perguntou: "O que você vai fazer com ela quando chegarmos a ela?"

Cullen sorriu levemente com o pensamento.

"Você não faria isso..." Jasper pigarreou. "Você não iria forçar a menina não é?" Apesar de tudo, o primeiro imediato não desejaria esse destino a ninguém.

"Você sabe bem a resposta para essa pergunta ", respondeu o capitão com desagrado. Ainda sim, havia maneiras para ele se vingar, não ia estuprar a garota. Não, ele não era de prejudicar uma menina – mesmo uma tão irritante como a pivete Swan - mas ela iria pagar.

"Então o que você vai fazer?" Whitlock perguntou.

Cullen sorriu de novo, vendo dois homens do Hunter levarem a menina pelos braços para afastá-la. Quase podia ouvir seus protestos e ele riu um pouco, evidentemente, o Intrepid não foi o refúgio que ela esperava.

"Edward?" Jasper perguntou novamente. "O que você vai fazer?"

A menina Swan chutou um dos guardas na canela, e dessa vez Edward riu alto.

"Basta ter um pouco de diversão, Jasper", ele disse a seu primeiro imediato. "Basta ter um pouco de diversão."

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei que vocês tem um monte de perguntas, e eu prometo que elas serão respondidas... eventualmente. Enquanto isso, aqui são as que eu posso responder agora.**

**Sim – Edward realmente tem um olho.**

**Sim – Jasper é quente.**

**NÃO – Eu não disse o nome do Black Arrow após o autor FF, embora eu amava A bênção e Maldição, por isso é possível que eu fiz isso inconscientemente.**

**Isso é tudo para agora... o resto vai ter que esperar.**

**Uma palavra sobre a precisão histórica - Haverá alguma nesta história, misturada com uma tonelada de licença artística. Sim, eu pesquisei um monte de informações, mas o fato é - piratas eram geralmente sujos, fedorentos, criminosos brutais - e quem quer ler sobre um Edward com dentes podres?**

**Portanto, tome tudo isso com um grão de sal. Felizmente, eu forneci bastante precisão histórica para torná-la plausível, mas o objetivo é - nas palavras do capitão Cullen - um bom bocado de diversão.**

**N/Paulinha: Vcs ouviram as palavras da autora né, vamos ter um bocado de diversão \o/**


	4. 3 - Captured

_Traduzido por Jandara Assis_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

_**Ouvi algo hoje eu acredito ser muito estranho para ser verdade. Ainda assim, no entanto, eu sinto que devo investigar. Hesito em gravar a conversa aqui, para que não seja descoberto, sem o meu conhecimento e todos os meus planos serão em vão.**_

_**Talvez quando eu aprender mais.**_

_**Esta situação exige que eu tome cuidado.**_

_**- O **__**Diário**_ de _**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 28 mai 1665

**Capítulo Três - Captured - Capturado**

"Não, você não entende!" Isabella lutou contra as mãos fortes segurando ela. "Por favor, permita-me explicar!"

Os dois guardas ignoraram seus apelos, parando apenas para tirar o cutelo do pai de seu corpo antes de forçá-la através de uma porta baixa. Ela lançou um último olhar desesperado por cima do ombro, mas o Comodoro Hunter tinha se afastado para tratar um membro de sua tripulação.

Isabella travava uma onda de pânico e lágrimas. Suas roupas molhadas pingavam sobre os pisos de madeira quando ela tropeçou no corredor estreito, e ela estremeceu, seus músculos ainda doloridos depois de seu longo nado. Somente o desespero tinha mantido seus braços batendo, pernas chutando, enquanto lutava contra as ondas quebrando, o navio da coroa desaparecendo e em seguida reaparecendo quando ela superou todas as cristas de ponta branca. Ela pensou que o _Intrepid_ seria sua salvação. Em vez disso, ela foi tratada como um criminoso comum.

O Comodoro tinha olhado por baixo de seu nariz para ela com desagrado, enquanto ela arfava e ofegava, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Por favor... por favor...", ela conseguiu suspirar, antes de cerimoniosamente cair de joelhos e vomitar no convés. Limpando sua boca através do punho de sua camisa, Isabella estava com as pernas trêmulas apenas para enfrentar os olhos azuis gelados de Hunter, não mais curioso, mas duro e frio. Isabela só levou um momento para determinar o motivo. Atrás dele, os passageiros do _Lady Enchanted_, incluindo a mulher que implorou para manter o colar de sua mãe. Ela apontou um dedo trêmulo a Isabella em acusação, com a cabeça erguida.

"Ele é um ladrão", disse ela com voz firme, "um dos piratas que nos sitiaram, os monstros assassinos!"

Hunter não tinha poupado um momento ordenando que Isabella fosse jogada na cadeia.

"A coroa não tolera a pirataria", ele rosnou para ela.

"Não... Eu não sou..." o coração de Isabella correu, e as palavras em sua defesa não formaram em seus lábios. Ela ainda não conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

"Não tenha medo. Você será tratado de forma justa e será julgado," Hunter assegurou suavemente. "Mas se for considerado culpado, tenha certeza de que você vai ser pendurado."

O sangue de Isabella congelou. "Não!"

"Leve-o", ordenou.

Como tinha chegado a este ponto? Ela tinha sido excessivamente confiante, Isabella teve que admitir, correndo para frente quando ela deveria ter cautela. Mas, quando ela aprendeu a identidade do assassino de seu pai, um único foco tinha tomado sua mente - encontrar e matar Edward Cullen. E quando ela teve a oportunidade de tomar uma posição sobre o seu navio - para chegar perto o suficiente para alcançar o seu objetivo vingativo - ela não pensou duas vezes.

Ela deveria ter.

Um dos guardas a soltou, avançando para desbloquear uma porta de madeira. Ela se abriu com um rangido, e Isabella olhou em seu interior escuro. Uma pilha de barris e caixas apareceu ao longo das paredes de um armazém de algum tipo. O guarda deu um passo em torno do canto, apenas para ressurgir com um par de algemas penduradas em suas mãos.

"Não, por favor. Tenho que falar com o Comodoro", ela implorou. "Eu não sou o que ele pensa que eu sou. Por favor!"

Os guardas não disseram nada enquanto eles algemaram as suas mãos e empurraram-na para o quarto. Depois de trancar as algemas a uma corrente presa ao chão, os homens saíram, fechando a porta atrás deles.

"Por favor!" ela gritou para a porta, quando a escuridão a envolveu. "Eu não sou um criminoso. Preciso falar com o Comodoro!" Isabella se arrastou em direção à porta, o medo definindo quando o peso da corrente puxou seus braços. A pequena janela gradeada perto da parte superior da porta revelou o perfil de um dos seus captores.

"Ouça!" exclamou ela, formando uma ideia. "Eu posso ajudar o Comodoro. Diga-lhe... diga-lhe que tenho informações sobre One-Eyed* Eddie Cullen!" Ela prendeu a respiração, esperando por uma resposta. Certamente, Comodoro Hunter não poderia resistir a tal tentação. Cullen era um inimigo da Coroa, um assassino e ladrão. Capturando o homem iria garantir o avanço do Comodoro, talvez ganhando um título e terras em reconhecimento do seu serviço.

_*É o apelido de pirada do Edward, "um olho Eddie Cullen"_

O guarda não disse nada, e depois de um momento, ela o ouviu falando com o outro homem em voz baixa. Ela suspirou, com os olhos a examinar a pequena sala por um meio de fuga ou uma arma de algum tipo. Movendo-se lentamente ao longo das paredes geladas, ela circulou o quarto minúsculo, tanto quanto suas correntes permitiam, mas não havia outra abertura salvo uma pequena janela no alto da parede. Ela estava considerando a possibilidade de abrir uma das caixas sem ferramentas, quando uma voz tranquila chamou por ela.

"Olá? Tem alguém aí?"

Ela pulou, apesar do baixo tom de voz do homem.

"Olá?" ele disse de novo, um pouco mais alto.

Isabella virou-se na direção da voz, mas só poderia decifrar as formas escuras e as sombras da carga antes dela. Ela se levantou, arrastando-se desajeitadamente através da pequena sala.

"Onde está você?" ela perguntou sua voz um sussurro para evitar que os guardas ouvissem.

"Aqui", a voz respondeu. "Na esquina".

Isabella estendeu as mãos acorrentadas, tateando seu caminho através de uma pequena abertura na pilha de caixas. Os olhos em fenda na luz fraca, ela podia distinguir uma grande forma preta no canto, um homem encolhido dentro de uma pequena cela.

"Oh!", exclamou ela. "Você está bem?" Ela começou a andar em direção a ele, parou pela corrente. "Quem é você?" ela perguntou hesitante. O homem era, obviamente, um criminoso de algum tipo, e ela não se aventuraria muito próximo a ele.

O homem riu quase como se estivesse lendo sua mente. "Eu não vou prejudicá-la", assegurou a ela. "Diga-me, por que o Comodoro tomou uma moça em custódia? Você roubou a prata, enquanto o seu cliente dormia?"

Isabella endureceu a insinuação de que ela era uma mulher de má fama. "Cliente? Eu vou ter você sabe..." Ela parou no meio da frase. "Espere. Como você sabe que eu sou uma lady?".

"Eu não acredito que eu a chamei de _lady_", ele respondeu com uma risada.

"Não me insulte, senhor."

"Jacob".

"Eu imploro seu perdão".

"Meu nome é Jacob. Jacob Black."

Isabella cheirou. "Bem, Sr. Black. Eu _sou_ uma lady e não do tipo que implica. Mas desde que eu estou vestida com as roupas de um homem, eu estou curiosa como você sabia desse fato".

"Eu não posso ver você."

"O que?"

"É escuro. Eu não posso ver você, então eu não sei nada de seu vestuário", disse ele, um tom de irritação em seu tom. "Mas sua voz é, obviamente, a de uma mulher, o que me leva de volta à minha pergunta original. Porque você está aqui?".

Isabella suspirou, sentando-se pesadamente em uma caixa perto e chegando distraidamente para esfregar o colar que ela usava sempre sob a roupa. Tinha sido um risco mantê-lo, mas o colar foi um presente de seu pai e sempre lhe trouxe conforto.

"É tudo um mal entendido", disse ela finalmente.

"Normalmente sempre é." Ele riu. Isabella notou uma melodia leve na voz do homem, um sotaque musical que ela tinha ouvido muitas vezes nas ilhas.

"O Comodoro acredita que eu seja um pirata", disse ela.

"Mas você não é."

"Claro que não!"

"Então por que ele acredita que seja?"

Isabella fez uma pausa, sem saber o quanto dizer a este estranho. "Eu estava disfarçada... em uma missão secreta a bordo de um navio pirata. Eu precisava fazer o papel, para não ser descoberto pela tripulação."

"Uma missão para quem?"

"Para mim mesma."

"Que tipo de missão?"

"Isso... é privado", respondeu ela após um momento. "E você? De que terras que o Comodoro o agarrou?"

"Uma acusação similar." Ele ajustou a sua posição e engasgou um pouco de dor.

"Você está ferido", observou ela, incapaz de esconder sua preocupação.

Jacob riu sem graça. "Os métodos do Comodoro de persuasão são um pouco... primitivos."

"Ele bateu em você?"

"Não", ele corrigiu. "Seus homens. Isso não importa, porém. O pior me espera quando aportarmos."

"Você vai ter um julgamento justo, certamente," ela ofereceu fracamente.

Jacob mudou de novo. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Isabella". Então, por razões que não podia exatamente segurar, ela corrigiu, "Bella. Meus amigos me chamam de Bella."

"Bem, Bella", ele disse, segurando as barras para descer até o chão. Ele sentou-se, com as costas contra a parede, mas a cela não era grande o suficiente para ele esticar as pernas. "Julgamentos justos não são para homens como eu."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você não pode me ver."

Bella piscou, sem saber o que tinha a ver com qualquer coisa. "Eu vejo você. Bem, um pouco pelo menos."

"Eu sou de uma dessas ilhas, Bella", ele explicou sua voz dura. "Eu não sou Inglês, nem a minha pele é pálida o suficiente para justificar um julgamento justo. Serei feliz se eu for capaz de desfrutar de uma última refeição antes de eu ser enviado para a forca."

Bella ficou em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras por um momento. Então, ela perguntou: "Você é... Você é culpado?"

"Eu roubava comida para uma família passando fome. Se isso é realmente um crime, eu sou culpado."

Bella estremeceu, e puxou os joelhos para cima do caixote, envolvendo os braços acorrentados em torno deles. "Isso não parece errado. Como eles podem acusá-lo?".

"Eu acho que você, de todas as pessoas poderia saber, que nem toda pessoa acusada de um crime é culpado por isso."

Bella começou, então, sentiu um pequeno sorriso levantar os lábios. "Como você está tão certo de que _eu sou _inocente?"

Ela viu um flash e imaginou que o homem estava sorrindo amplamente.

"Eu sou um excelente juiz de caráter", respondeu ele.

~ 0 ~

Foi sob a cobertura da escuridão que o capitão Edward Cullen e sua equipe fizeram o seu avanço sobre o _HMS Intrepid_, furtivamente ao longo do silêncio, nem uma palavra falada para que sua abordagem fosse ouvida.

Cullen acenou para Whitlock, que por sua vez, sussurrou um comando para um companheiro na sua esquerda. Cullen estremeceu ao som da grade corrente da âncora contra o casco e orou para que a queda das ondas abafasse isso.

Ele olhou para seus homens, todos despojados de suas calças e camisas, armas amarradas firmemente em volta da cintura ou em seus ombros.

Não pistolas. Lâminas apenas.

Sem outra palavra, ele levou o grupo para a murada, agarrando uma corda pendurada e abaixando-se para o lado. Os outros o seguiram de perto, e em meros momentos, os homens estavam nadando pelas águas negras em direção ao casco iminente do _Intrepid._ Além de colocar à costa, e umas poucas luzes piscando, indicando que nem todos na aldeia dormiam, mesmo na hora tardia.

Isso não importa. Se o plano do capitão fosse bem sucedido, eles estariam dentro e fora do navio da Coroa sem ninguém na terra ou no mar, saber que tinham estado lá.

Com um grunhido baixo, ele se levantou na corrente da âncora do _Intrepid _e descansou um momento, examinando o casco do navio e a corda que tinha visto através de sua luneta no início do dia. Se a sorte estivesse com eles, não teria sido recuperado.

Cullen sorriu. A sorte estava de fato com eles.

Deslizando na água, ele flutuou facilmente ao longo do navio balançando, então chutando seus pés para impulsionar-se para fora da água para que ele pudesse agarrar a corda. Demorou algumas tentativas, mas finalmente ele segurou-a firmemente, puxando-se até a parte externa do navio, os pés descalços deslizando um pouco contra o casco viscoso. Ele parou quando chegou à murada, espiando por cima da borda incerto. Ele podia discernir um par de figuras caídas no outro lado do navio.

Dormindo. Cullen fez uma careta de desgosto. Tal coisa nunca aconteceria em seu navio.

Retirou-se para o convés em silêncio, então deslizou para as sombras, diminuindo rapidamente a corda adicional para sua tripulação que esperava. Em questão de momentos estavam ao lado dele, pingando e tensos com a expectativa.

Cullen acenou para McCarty, apontando para os dois tripulantes dormindo. Com um companheiro ao seu lado, o navegador mestre aproximou-se deles, e Cullen soube em um momento que seriam amarrados e amordaçados, e não mais uma ameaça.

"Encontrem a menina," Cullen sussurrou para Whitlock, e os dois se separaram cada um levando um contingente para procurar no navio. Deslizando a adaga de sua bainha, Cullen se aproximou de uma porta, pressionando as costas contra a parede antes de espreitar em torno dela e ouvindo atentamente. Avançando para o corredor escuro, ele acenou com a tripulação para a esquerda, enquanto ele foi para a direita. Eles se mudaram silenciosos na escuridão, e o capitão sorriu com satisfação.

Ele fez o seu caminho pelo corredor, sistemicamente pressionando sua orelha a cada porta antes de abri-la tranquilamente e olhando para dentro. Assim quando ele estava prestes a virar uma esquina, ele congelou ao som de uma conversa baixa.

Escondido nas sombras, Cullen ao virar a esquina encontrou dois dos homens de Hunter montando guarda diante de uma porta de madeira, seus corpos sombras cintilantes à luz de uma lanterna baixa. Um dos homens se inclinou para frente, usando um pedaço de linho trançado para capturar um pouco de fogo para seu cachimbo de tabaco, e o capitão torceu o nariz ao cheiro doce-fumaça quando as folhas chamaram a faísca.

"Você acha que o menino estava falando a verdade?" O outro guarda perguntou. "Deveríamos ter dito ao Comodoro sobre o Cullen?"

O capitão congelou ao som de seu próprio nome.

"Por que você insiste em repetir a mesma pergunta?" o primeiro guarda respondeu, soprando uma baforada de fumaça no ar. "O menino estava obviamente mentindo. Ele não sabe nada de One-Eyed Eddie que o Comodoro já não saiba. Ele é um menino que diverte a tripulação ou um menino de cabine com nenhum conhecimento importante."

Ele tomou outro gole de seu cachimbo. "Sem falar que o Comodoro está divertindo-se esta noite", disse ele com um sorriso. "E eu tenho certeza que ele não veria com bons olhos quaisquer interrupções."

O outro guarda riu. "Sim, você viu a vadia que levou em seu quarto? Formosa, mas nada brilhante, eu acho."

Um movimento atrás dele chamou a atenção do Cullen, e ele olhou para trás para encontrar seus dois tripulantes, Crowley e Jenks, vindo em seu caminho. Ele levantou um dedo em sinal de advertência, e eles se pressionaram contra a parede, olhando para o seu fim.

Cullen assistiu os dois guardas atentamente, à espera de sua oportunidade. Quando ambos se viraram para olhar pela pequena janela na parte superior da porta, ele acenou para seus homens, e como um, eles varreram silenciosamente para o pequeno espaço. Crowley golpeou um guarda na parte de trás de sua cabeça com o cabo de sua adaga e Jenks pegou quando ele caiu no chão. Enquanto isso, o capitão passou o braço ao redor do pescoço do segundo guarda, sua própria lâmina pressionada para a carne macia de seu pescoço. O cachimbo do homem caiu no chão, esquecido.

"Fique em silêncio agora", advertiu Cullen em voz baixa. "Você não gostaria que minha mão deslizasse."

Ele sentiu a mudança do pomo de Adão do homem enquanto ele engoliu o medo, e sorriu tristemente em satisfação.

"Abra a porta", ele ordenou, "e não faça um som."

O homem procurou um molho de chaves travadas ao cinto, finalmente inserindo uma na fechadura com a mão trêmula. Cullen alcançou o bolso de dentro do guarda e retirou um lenço de linho, estofou-o e recheou sem a menor cerimônia a boca do guarda. Ele empurrou o homem para Crowley com um aceno de cabeça.

"Amarre os dois e seja rápido", disse ele. "Certifique-se de que não serão descobertos por um tempo." Ele girou a adaga em sua mão uma vez, ele se virou para a porta, e Jenks tomou posição no seu flanco, sacando sua própria lâmina.

Cullen abriu a porta, olhando para o interior escuro, em seguida, entrou com cuidado, a examinar a sala com Jenks fazendo o mesmo. Um som estridente levou a congelar em seus caminhos, e ele olhou para baixo para encontrar uma corrente pesada presa ao chão. Seus olhos seguiram a corrente para um intervalo entre duas pilhas de caixas e ele olhou para Jenks, pressionando o dedo aos lábios em sinal de advertência. Jenks assentiu, e eles silenciosamente rastejaram ao longo da trilha deixada pelos elos de metal.

Um estalo soou, e uma dor igualmente afiada atravessou o crânio do Cullen, ofuscando-o por um momento antes de se virar para encontrar Isabella olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados, segurando uma prancha de madeira sobre a cabeça, aparentemente pronta para acertá-lo novamente. Ele cambaleou um pouco, e Jenks saltou na frente dele para bloquear o segundo golpe, pegando uma Isabella surpresa e girando em torno dela até que ela estava trancada, de costas para seu peito e os braços em torno dela em um aperto de ferro. Sua arma improvisada caiu no chão enquanto ela lutava contra ele, e ele rapidamente mudou de posição, cobrindo a boca com a palma da mão, quando ela abriu a boca para gritar.

Cullen esfregou seu couro cabeludo, olhando para ela na luz fraca.

"Eu estou em uma perda, por que você sempre sente que é necessário bater na minha cabeça", ele resmungou em voz baixa.

Isabella começou a responder, com a voz abafada pela mão Jenks.

"Calma moça," Jenks advertiu. "Eu aposto dada suas acomodações atuais que não quer ser descoberta pelo Comodoro mais do que nós. Vou liberar vós, se vós prometer não gritar... ou tentar matar meu capitão de novo."

Isabella considerou suas opções, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça. Jenks soltou apenas após chutar a prancha de madeira. Isabella ajeitou a camisa com as mãos algemadas, em seguida, virou um olhar desafiador para o capitão.

"Cullen", disse ela com desgosto, "o que você está fazendo aqui?".

Ele deu um passo para mais perto, pairando sobre seu corpo minúsculo. Ela lutou contra a vontade de voltar atrás e se manteve firme, olhando para ele.

A respiração quente do Cullen lavando sobre seu o rosto, e ela engoliu em seco, lutando para não permitir mostrar o medo. Ele sentiu isso, porém, e se divertiu um pouco.

"Você não achava que poderia roubar de mim e me deixar para morrer, e eu não viria à sua procura, não é?", ele perguntou, mostrando os dentes e afiando. "Agora, onde está o meu cutelo?"

"O seu cutelo?" ela respondeu. "Eu acredito que você quer dizer _o meu_ cutelo".

Ele deu outro passo, seus corpos quase se tocando. "Não me pressione, moça", ele rosnou. "Eu tenho quase em mente deixá-la acorrentada à mercê do Comodoro."

"O Comodoro vai me liberar", respondeu ela alegremente. "Uma vez que ele perceber seu erro."

Cullen riu. "O Comodoro não comete erros", disse ele. "Um fato que você vai se tornar muito consciente, uma vez que você esteja de frente para o laço do carrasco".

Isabella engoliu em seco, as correntes de ligação em seus pulsos tilintaram quando ela tremeu. Suas emoções guerrearam entre si - medo de Cullen, combinado com um ódio vil do homem - juntamente com um quase desespero de que ele poderia estar correto, que o Comodoro não ouviria a razão.

Jacob tinha avisado a ela tanto quanto.

"Tudo bem", ela disse, finalmente. "Eu vou com você".

"E o que te faz pensar que eu quero você?" ele zombou em resposta.

"Você não pode me deixar aqui!"

"Oh, eu _não posso_?" Ele balançou a cabeça, lançando um olhar zombeteiro em Jenks, que sorriu em resposta. "Eu acredito que eu posso, e eu vou... a menos que você me diga onde meu maldito cutelo está!" Ele esforçou-se para manter a voz baixa, mas a ameaça era evidente, e Isabella estremeceu ligeiramente em resposta.

"O Comodoro pegou", ela respondeu.

"Obviamente," Cullen disse com um suspiro pesado, "mas você viu onde ele colocou-o?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Pergunte a um dos guardas, ou seja, se você não tiver os matado" ela acrescentou, com um sorriso de escárnio. "O alto foi o que o tirou de mim."

Cullen sacudiu a cabeça em direção à porta e Jenks deixou a sala para questionar ao guarda, voltando um momento depois com Crowley. Isabella olhou para ele obstinadamente no ínterim, recusando-se a quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

"Está no quarto do Comodoro," Jenks disse severamente. Cullen assentiu, esperando a resposta.

"Leve a menina", ele disse rispidamente. "Mas... deixe as algemas no lugar."

"O que?" Isabella olhou boquiaberta. "Mas... você não pode!"

Cullen ignorou. "Eu vou atrás do cutelo com Whitlock. Obtenha os outros fora do navio e volte para o _Arrow._".

"Você tem que me soltar!" Isabella exigia.

Cullen zombou. "Você não me dá ordens, moça. E se você não quiser permanecer a bordo deste navio, você vai calar a sua língua!" Ele se virou para Crowley. "Não deixe que ela se afogue. Tenho alguns planos para ela."

"Afogar?" Isabella repetiu fracamente. "Eu tenho que _nadar _com os braços presos?"

"Não se preocupe", respondeu Cullen distraidamente. "Crowley é um excelente nadador e vai manter sua cabeça acima da água... desde que você não cause nenhum problema." Ele sorriu para Crowley, que piscou em resposta.

"Você... você é um monstro!" Isabella exclamou.

Cullen encolheu os ombros. "Aye". Ele se virou para sair quando Crowley folheou as chaves do guarda para liberar Isabella.

Por sua parte, Isabella se irritou, na penumbra da sala de armazenamento seus olhos inflamados com raiva. Ainda assim, ela manteve a paz, voltando-se para sair com o tripulante por falta de uma opção melhor. Pelo menos no navio do Cullen, ela teria a oportunidade de cumprir a sua missão. Sua mente zumbia com as possibilidades.

Ela poderia ganhar a confiança dele... chegar perto do homem, tanto quanto o pensamento virou seu estômago. E uma vez que tivesse encontrado as respostas que ela estava procurando, ela poderia finalmente cumprir sua missão e vingar a morte de seu pai. Perdida em pensamentos, ela estava quase fora da porta quando ela se lembrou do homem preso com ela.

"Espere!", exclamou ela. Cullen voltou em aborrecimento, e ela estremeceu, lembrando-se que ela deveria ficar quieta.

"O que?" ele rosnou.

"Você tem que livrar Jacob."

"Quem?"

"Jacob". Ela apontou para um canto escuro. "O Comodoro irá matá-lo se você deixá-lo aqui."

Cullen se aproximou da cela, apertando os olhos para distinguir a forma de um homem caído no chão.

"Você aí", disse ele, chutando as barras com a ponta da bota.

"Ele foi espancado," Isabella explicou. "Ele precisa de ajuda."

Cullen se agachou, olhando através das grades. "Inferno maldito", ele respirou. "Este é Jacob Black?"

"Você o conhece?" Isabella perguntou.

"Crowley, traga-me as chaves." Ele ignorou a pergunta, segurando sua mão. "E pelo amor de Deus, leve a moça para fora daqui!"

Crowley atirou-lhe as chaves e saiu com Isabella, que achou melhor não fazer qualquer outro comentário. Jenks se aproximou, inclinando-se contra as grades.

"O menino de Billy", disse ele em reconhecimento. "Não vi ele desde que ele era mais que um pequeno bebê."

"Sim," Cullen concordou, desbloqueando a cela e se aproximando do homem. Ele tocou seu ombro suavemente. "Black", ele murmurou baixinho, em seguida, sacudiu-o um pouco mais. "Black, acorda. Precisamos tirá-lo daqui.".

Jacob piscou ainda atordoado com o sono. Então ele sentou-se abruptamente, sua mão voando para a cabeça, quando um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios.

"O que é isso?", perguntou ele. "Quem está aí?"

"Edward Cullen", respondeu o capitão. "Parece que você está em um local um pouco apertado, rapaz."

Jacob fez uma careta. "Cullen?" Assustado, ele sentou-se abruptamente, os olhos correndo em volta na escuridão. "Onde está Bella? O que você fez com ela?" ele sussurrou.

"Bella?" Cullen repetido. "A moça está segura, em seu caminho para o meu navio". Ele tentou algumas chaves antes de conseguir a porta da cela aberta. "Você é bem-vindo a bordo também.".

Jacob estava de pé, balançando levemente em seus pés, e Edward podia sentir a incerteza ondulando dele em ondas.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" ele perguntou.

O capitão suspirou. "Seu pai era um bom homem", disse ele, "um amigo para mim e muitos outros."

Jacob enrijeceu. "Eu não sei. Eu mal conheci o homem."

"Sim, bem..." As palavras de Cullen divagaram. Ele sabia que o inútil Billy Black tinha uma mulher e uma criança em algum lugar nas ilhas. Ele também sabia que o homem amava o mar mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Não houve palavras de defesa a serem oferecidas. Era da maneira que era.

"Independentemente disso, eu devo a ele por muitas coisas", disse ele ao invés disso, "e parece que você está necessitado da minha ajuda. Na verdade, podemos ajudar uns aos outros."

"O que você quer dizer?"

A sobrecarga batida chamou a sua atenção, e o capitão baixou a voz, sibilando baixinho: "Não há tempo para isso agora. Precisamos sair deste navio, mas devo recuperar um item que foi roubado de mim primeiro. Vá com Jenks" Ele se virou para sair, mas a voz de Jacob o deteve.

"Não."

Edward se virou para ver o homem se dobrar pela porta baixa da cela, em seguida, estendendo-se até sua altura completa. Ele era mais alto do que ele parecia caído no chão da cela, e os ombros largos - quase tão grande quanto McCarty. A luz fraca do vigia brilhava em sua pele escura, seus dentes brilhando ligeiramente enquanto falava.

"Você vai precisar de ajuda", disse ele finalmente. "Eu vou com você."

"Não é necessário. Você não está em condições"

"Eu estou bem", insistiu ele, revirando os ombros volumosos para enfatizar o ponto. "Eu vou com você.".

Cullen assentiu imperceptivelmente antes de afastar Jenks com um movimento de cabeça. Ele entregou a Jacob sua adaga de reposição quando eles caíram no corredor escuro, encontrando nenhum sinal dos guardas.

Crowley tinha feito bem o seu trabalho.

Sem dizer nada, eles fizeram o seu caminho através das sombras, à deriva em torno dos cantos e em portais como fantasmas, o tempo todo ouvindo o inevitável alarme que ambos sabiam que soaria eventualmente.

Eles surgiram no convés escuro e silencioso, a roda girando sem rumo de um lado depois o outro, enquanto o navio deslizava pelas profundezas negras. Cruzando um fraco arco, levando ao que Cullen sabia que seriam os quartos pessoais do Comodoro, ele mal conseguia discernir os espirros fracos de sua tripulação nadando de volta para o _Arrow._ Ele pensou ter ouvido um grito feminino de protesto e sorriu levemente ao som.

Talvez a incômoda Miss Swan possa ser um pouco mais favorável a partir de agora.

De alguma forma, ele duvidava disso.

No entanto, ter a filha de Charlie Swan em sua posse pode ser útil quando se trata de encontrar o que estava procurando. Afinal, o cutelo foi apenas uma parte do quebra-cabeça, e quem sabe quantos mais pedaços o pai de Isabella tinha obtido antes de ele encontrar a morte?

Edward tinha como objetivo descobrir.

Ele sinalizou para Jacob, e os dois pressionaram suas costas contra a parede em lados opostos da porta do Comodoro. Edward ouviu atentamente, finalmente inclinando-se para pressionar a orelha à madeira brilhante. Roncos fracos retumbaram de dentro e ele acenou com a cabeça para o companheiro, girando lentamente a maçaneta.

A porta rangeu levemente quando ele a abriu, e os dois homens congelaram no lugar quando os roncos pararam, interrompido por um ronco e uma tosse e a ondulação dos lençóis quando um corpo se reposicionou. Edward olhou para o quarto escuro para distinguir duas formas no beliche, uma longa perna bem torneada aparecendo por debaixo dos lençóis.

Parecia que Hunter tinha alguma companhia esta noite.

O ronco começou novamente quando o Comodoro relaxou em um sono mais profundo, e Jacob agarrou o punhal com firmeza, seus olhos focados na cama, enquanto Edward examinava o quarto. Ele sorriu, espiando um brilho metálico em cima da mesa contra a parede oposta.

Aparentemente, o Comodoro tinha estado demasiadamente focado em seu entretenimento para arrumar adequadamente os despojos do dia. Como Jacob manteve a vigia, Edward rapidamente recuperou a espada, então parou quando viu uma bolsa de couro ao lado dele.

Nunca afastando um pouco de lucro, ele enfiou a bolsa no bolso, saboreando o peso do ouro no interior.

Cullen virou-se para Jacob Black, e os dois homens dirigiram-se para a porta, só para serem parados por um suave suspiro quebrando o silêncio. Eles viraram em uníssono para a cama, onde o companheiro do Comodoro, uma beleza pálida, com um emaranhado de cabelo vermelho esvoaçante em volta da cabeça, sentou-se e chocada, apertou a mão em sua garganta.

O capitão colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, mas sabia que assim que ela respirasse fundo que o movimento era infrutífero.

"Corre", disse Jacob, em voz baixa, e os dois decolaram no corredor quando um grito estridente ecoou nas paredes atrás deles.

"Fêmeas," Edward murmurou em frustração, quando ao redor dele o navio veio à vida, os gritos de alerta e altas maldições, misturando-se com portas batendo e os sons de botas gastas em pisos de madeira.

Ele jurou que se ele fosse capturado e enforcado por causa de Isabella Swan, seu fantasma iria voltar e assombrá-la pelo resto de seus dias.

A maldita mulher seria a morte dele.

Disso, o capitão Cullen estava quase certo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Essa fic é cheia de emoções em kkk**

**Consegui uma boa revisora pra essa fic, e ela já ate me adiantou cap, então o próximo vem ainda essa semana ;)**

**Bora comentar e me dizerem o que tem achado desse pirataward e o jovem Smith... ou melhor Bella kkkkk**


	5. 4 - Escape

_Traduzido por Elizeth Alves_

_Revisdo por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_A oportunidade é uma fugaz mercadoria. Deve-se aproveitá-la quando ela aparece, pois se vacilar por um momento, ela estará perdida..._**

_**-O **__**Diário**_ de _**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 02 de junho de 1665

**Capítulo 4 - Escape - Fuga**

_"E agora?" Jacob perguntou quando chegaram ao convés, procurando a tripulação que veio a vida com o despertar de gritos e ordens. Havia meia dúzia de homens misturados fora da entrada na extremidade do navio, puxando os calções e verificando suas pistolas. Atrás dele, se podia ouvir a batida de uma porta e a voz do Comodoro._

Capitão Cullen não perdeu o tempo, percebendo que tinha que agir rapidamente na confusão, antes que eles fossem vistos, provavelmente era a ação mais prudente.

Não que ele temesse uma luta justa, mas... Dois contra um carregamento? Até Edward não era tão arrogante.

Ele correu para a borda da plataforma, Jacob Black o seguindo de perto. Olhando a corda pendurada e o número crescente de tripulantes tropeçando para fora do convés, ele percebeu que não havia tempo a perder.

"Nós precisamos saltar." Disse a Jacob, subindo a amurada com a espada sobre o peito. Jacob subiu em seguida, segurando o punhal entre os dentes. Com um aceno de cabeça, os dois homens olharam sobre os ombros, respiraram fundo e pularam para fora do navio para as ondas se quebrando. A água fria se fechando e cortando o caos à cima deles, nadaram embaixo d´água, os dois homens eram robustos e ficavam confortáveis no mar depois de anos vivendo no mesmo.

Eles quebraram a superfície a uma boa distância do Inteprid, colocando a cabeça para fora da água por um momento para recuperar o fôlego, Jacob puxou o punhal de seus dentes.

"Então," ele disse "Você faz muito isso?".

Edward sorriu. "O suficiente."

Jacob riu, mordendo a adaga novamente e voltaram a nadar em direção ao Arrow, gritos furiosos do Comodoro deslizavam sobre a água. Edward olhou para trás, a luz da lua era o suficiente para ver a forma de um homem em pé na proa do navio, a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ele gritava uma única palavra.

"Cullen!" gritou, e Edward sabia que isso não era o fim.

~0~

As velas do Black Arrow subiam e enchiam o mastro enquanto Edward e Jacob subiam a bordo, as ordens eram berradas, para escapar do Inteprid a todo custo, Jacob tomando os arredores da antiga casa de seu pai com um olhar sombrio persistente. No instante em que o capitão aterrissou no convés, o navio começou a se mover, cortando as ondas, com efeito, pegando velocidade. O capitão olhou para o horizonte através de sua luneta, sorrindo com a imagem de como o Intrepid ficava menor a essa distância, incapaz de vencer a Black Arrow que era menor e mais ágil. As velas negras do seu navio se tornariam quase invisíveis para o comodoro, enquanto as brancas do Intrepid brilhavam intensamente sob a luz da lua. O Cullen torceu seu longo cabelo com uma mão, enquanto com o canto do olho analisava seu novo hóspede.

O corpo enorme de Jacob Black se fundia com as sombras, mas ele estava longe de ser discreto. Sob uma indiferença fingida, sua intenção de fato não perdeu nada, e ele examinava o convés com preocupação, dando um suspiro de alívio quando viu que Bella vinha para ele, aparentemente ilesa. Mas ele franziu a testa quando notou seus pulsos ainda algemados, seu cotovelo preso com firmeza pelo Intendente.

"Por que ela é prisioneira?" Perguntou ao capitão, que respondeu com um olhar distraído enquanto dava ordens para seu primeiro imediato.

"Porque ela é uma ladra e uma assassina." Respondeu ele com os dentes cerrados. "Bem, pelo menos tentou ser assassina." Esclareceu ele.

Bella aparentemente ouviu o comentário enquanto se aproximava deles, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Dê-me uma chance, pretendo corrigir essa situação." disse ela.

O capitão olhou para ela. "Por isso as algemas, moça* Seus olhos se estreitaram em Crowley quando acrescentou. "Por que ela não está contida"?"

*Na verdade ele está ofendendo ela, é como se estivesse chamando ela de puta.

Crowley engoliu em nervosamente. "Ela insistiu em ver você."

"Oh, ela insistiu? Bem então, por todos os meios" Ele respondeu sarcasticamente, acenando com a mão.

Bella se irritou. "Eu precisava ter certeza que você não deixou Jacob para trás."

O Cullen a ignorou, rosnando para Crowley dessa vez. "Ela não é uma convidada. Ela é uma prisioneira. Você faria bem em se lembrar disso." Crowley assentiu, seus olhos caindo para suas botas enquanto as suas mãos apertavam o braço de Bella.

Por sua vez, Bella virou toda sua atenção para Jacob. Ela teve que admitir, ele era mais alto do que imaginou, na verdade, maior do que todos os presentes. Seu cabelo preto grosso pendurado nos ombros, pingando água de suas extremidades emaranhadas, e a luz do luar, ela podia ver uma tatuagem varrendo todo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Estava escuro demais para discernir os detalhes, mais ele definitivamente deu uma olhada em Bella, e ela se perguntou se talvez este homem fosse mais perigoso do que ela pensava.

Ele aliviou seus medos dando um sorriso largo, os dentes brilhando na luz do luar.

Bella respirou aliviada. "É bom ver que você está bem."

Ele inclinou a cabeça em um gesto de reconhecimento. "E você também. Agradeço a sua ajuda."

Edward bufou.

Jacob lutou pra segurar o sorriso, voltando-se para o capitão. "A sua também, é claro."

Edward simplesmente se virou, berrando. "Vermes inúteis! Rápido, rapazes! Hunter está em nossa popa, mas o Intrepid não é páreo para nós." Ele olhou através de sua luneta novamente. "Whitlock!"

O primeiro imediato que retransmitia as ordens, correu para o lado do capitão.

Cullen abaixou a cabeça para seu amigo. "Mantenha na água até os arredores de Arahna Point*" disse ele. "Nós damos a seta e saímos do outro lado antes que o Hunter perceba onde nós fomos".

*É uma cidade localizada no estado americano da Califórnia, no condado de Mendocino. Foi incorporada em 11 de julho de19081 .

Whitlock assentiu, foi uma estratégia que tinham usado inúmeras vezes antes. "E depois?" perguntou ele.

"O Intrepid não será capaz de manter a perseguição com os civis a bordo. Eles vão rodar o tempo suficiente até encontrar o porto" respondeu o Cullen. "Nós vamos ficar escondidos para o momento. Envie Jenks ao Point para vigiar."

"Sim, capitão." O primeiro imediato correu para encontrar Jenks e prepará-lo para ir a terra em Arahna Point. O Black Arrow iria voltar para pegá-lo assim que ele transmitisse o sinal de que o Intrepid tinha se movido.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou Jacob e Isabella parados lado a lado no trilho, falando baixinho enquanto assistiam a explosão de atividade ao redor deles. Crowley havia desaparecido, aparentemente achando deveres mais adequados para o seu gosto. Black disse algo em voz baixa e Isabella riu, o som sendo carregado sobre os gritos da tripulação.

Cullen franziu a testa. Ele não podia explicar a coceira de irritação que sentia ao ver a irritante Senhorita Swan tão despreocupada, mesmo quando presa em correntes. Ela deveria ter ficado nervosa, até mesmo com medo, dada a sua situação. Em vez disso ela sorria para Jacob Black como se ela não tivesse nenhuma preocupação na vida.

"Capitão!" Whitlock chamou sua atenção, e seus olhos arregalados indicaram que não tinha sido a primeira vez que tentou fazê-lo. "Estamos chegando ao Point."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Mantenha a bombordo! Solte a vela grande e apague as lanternas! Firme, homens..." Ele acenou para Jenks, que estava sentado com uma perna jogada sobre a amurada. No final silencioso, ele abaixou-se para a escada de corda e depois de um instante, o Cullen ouviu o barulho do homem batendo na água.

"Conduza com calma." ele disse calmamente quando o navio se ia à escuridão, a luz da lua quase causando reflexo sobre o próprio navio. Um dos tripulantes baixou um peso de chumbo do lado de fora do navio para medir a profundidade da água e transmitindo suas medições a cada poucos minutos. A tripulação trabalhou freneticamente, deixando as velas caírem enquanto Whitlock assumia o volante, habilmente evitando áreas rasas da baía, até que veio para descansar em uma pequena enseada, escondida do mar aberto.

"E agora?" A voz calma de Isabella assustou o capitão, que não sabia que ela havia se mudado para o seu lado. Ele virou-se para encontrar seu homem em direção ao Point, mal sendo capaz de enxergar terra acima das ondas agitadas.

"Vamos esperar." disse rispidamente. "Ou deveria dizer que esperar, quer dizer que você será levada para baixo do convés até que eu posso lidar corretamente com você."

Isabella abriu a boca para argumentar, mas em seguida a fechou e estreitou seus olhos sobre ele cuidadosamente.

"Por que você faz isso?" ela perguntou.

"Faço o quê?"

Ela se virou para ele, acenando com o dedo na boca, as algemas tinindo levemente. "Sua fala... seu sotaque. Ele... muda."

Edward franziu o cenho. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Vê?" ela disse vitoriosamente. "Eu não sei do que você está falando." imitou. "Em um momento você soa como um bandido comum – o que você é – Heave ho* no braço e tudo mais..."

(*É uma das expressões pirata. Uma palavra de ação pra puxar cordas.)

"Isso não faz o menor sentido." ele murmurou.

Ela continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada. "Então, no minuto seguinte, você soa quase como um cavalheiro... todo elegante e apropriado."

O capitão bufou. "Isso é ridículo."

"Eu não consigo entender...".

"Crowley!" Cullen latiu, esquecendo por um momento que o navio estava na clandestinidade, graças a Isabella Swan. A moça não era nada além de problemas, e ele precisava dela fora de sua vista imediatamente. Ele olhou para o Intendente enquanto ele corria para o seu lado.

"Leve a Srta. Swan para baixo do convés e tranque-a." ele disse em voz baixa, levantando um dedo quando Bella abriu a boca para interromper. "Leve-a para um dos quartos vazios." acrescentou. "Certifique-se de que não há nada que possa lhe ser útil como arma." Ele olhou para ela, então se virou a dispensando, ignorando seus sons de protesto quando Crowley arrastou-a para longe.

Jacob Black foi até o capitão cuidadosamente na escuridão. "Certamente, uma coisa tão pequena não é uma ameaça significativa."

Edward zombou, tocando no galo da cabeça distraidamente, "Você acha que não, não é?".

"Você não vai..." Jacob limpou a garganta, alinhando os ombros. "Você não vai prejudicá-la, vai? Eu sei que estou em dívida com você, mas eu não vou permitir...".

"Senhorita Swan é a minha preocupação." disse o capitão o interrompendo e esfregando a testa quando o início de uma dor de cabeça bateu nas têmporas. "Mas não, eu não vou machucá-la. Eu não sou uma besta afinal, apesar da opinião popular."

Jacob sorriu levemente. "Tudo bem, então. Então, quais são seus planos para ela?"

O capitão virou examinando os olhos do homem. "Por que tanta preocupação?"

Jacob deu de ombros. "Ela foi... gentil comigo."

Edward bufou, optando pela resposta mais simples. "A moça me roubou. Ela tentou me matar. Simplesmente quero fazê-la pagar um pouco."

"Quanto a você, Jacob Black, se você está precisando do navio, eu estou precisando dos seus serviços."

Jacob piscou. "Que tipo de serviço?"

"Você conhece estas ilhas melhor do que ninguém" o disse em voz baixa. "Estou precisando de um guia".

"Guia para o quê?"

Cullen encolheu os ombros "Você vai saber na hora certa. Mas pode ter certeza, uma bela recompensa nos aguarda e como membro da minha equipe, você teria seu quinhão garantido.".

"Por enquanto, você é bem-vindo a bordo, mas preciso saber se sua lealdade está comigo e não com a garota."

Jacob considerou por um momento. A promessa do tesouro era tentadora. "Mas você disse que não vai prejudicá-la?"

Cullen rosnou um pouco. "Eu não gosto de repetir, Black."

Ele estendeu a mão. "Tudo bem, então você tem um guia, capitão."

Cullen apertou a sua mão, sua boca divida em seu sorriso. "Bem-vindo ao Arrow."

~0~

Bella se irritou quando tropeçou atrás do Intendente no corredor que levava ao convés do navio.

"Realmente... isso não é necessário." ela falou com os dentes cerrados.

"Você ouviu o capitão" ele respondeu, logo parando diante de uma porta e rapidamente a destrancando. Ele a puxou para dentro, fazendo a varredura do espaço para garantir que não havia nenhuma possível arma. Satisfeito, ele saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Cedendo a fúria, Bella seguiu-o, batendo na porta com os punhos algemados.

"Deixe-me sair daqui!" gritou ela. "Olá?" ela chutou a porta estremecendo com a dor em seu pé e soltou um grito de frustração.

"Eu realmente odeio piratas!" ela gritou a plenos pulmões, na esperança de que de alguma forma as suas palavras fossem levadas para o alvo da sua atual frustração.

One-Eyed Eddie Cullen. O bastardo.

Ela chutou a porta mais uma vez para dar ênfase, em seguida, virou-se para examinar sua mais nova prisão. A sala estava vazia, exceto por um par de grandes tonéis e uma pilha de telas descartadas no canto. Ela teve que admitir que ficou um pouco decepcionada com a falta de uma cadeira ou mesa... Algo que pudesse desmontar e possivelmente usar para bater na cabeça do One-Eyed Eddie.

Novamente.

Ela suspirou. Bella se sentiu como uma fracassada. Ela tinha a intenção de matar o Cullen, mas o fato era que ela não sabia se podia. Ela não era uma assassina. A visão do sangue fluindo da sua cabeça, mesmo agora, enviou uma torção de enjoo através de seu estômago.

Não, ela não poderia matá-lo, mesmo que ela desejasse. Bella esperava que seu pai não estivesse muito decepcionado com a sua falta de coragem.

Sua única alternativa era fazer o Cullen pagar de outra maneira, talvez encontrar uma forma de entregá-lo ao comandante Hunter e reunir provas suficientes para vê-lo preso pelo o resto de sua vida.

Ou enforcado. Bella estremeceu com o pensamento, mas não vacilou em sua determinação.

E uma vez que ela se apresentasse ao Comodoro em suas próprias roupas, em vez dos trapos de um grumete* e entregasse One-Eddie em uma bandeja de prata...

(*Grumetes são aprendizes de marinheiro)

Bem, Comandante Hunter não teria alternativa a não ser acreditar na sua versão e descartar todas as acusações feitas sobre ela.

Sim. A situação definitivamente estava pedindo um novo plano.

Um plano melhor.

Bella não era nada adaptável. Ela iria ganhar a confiança do Cullen e quando chegasse a hora, ele iria pagar.

Bella suspirou quando seu estômago roncou. Nesse meio tempo, ela estava presa em um quarto sem janelas, com a roupa molhada e sem nada para comer.

Perfeito.

Ela caminhou até a pilha de telas, velas, ela percebeu, pegando uma aresta entre dois dedos e espiando em baixo. Não vendo nenhuma evidência de vermes ou algo igualmente desagradável, ela sentou-se sobre a pilha, puxando um pedaço sobre os ombros e relaxando.

O som de uma chave na fechadura a assustou, e Bella percebeu que estava deitada e deve ter dormido. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estava na sala, ou que horas do dia era. Suas roupas estavam úmidas, mas não pingando, seu estômago mais veemente em seus protestos, sugerindo que tinha sido pelo menos um par de horas desde que ela tinha sido presa. Ela se levantou rapidamente, estremecendo quando as algemas irritaram seus pulsos.

Ela apertou os olhos na escuridão para ver o primeiro imediato do capitão entrar pela porta.

Whitlock, recordou.

"O capitão quer te ver" ele murmurou baixinho, balançando para frente.

Seu queixo estendeu teimosamente, mas ela não recusou o comando, não querendo gastar mais tempo na sala minúscula. Sem mencionar o fato de que, se fosse para ganhar a confiança do capitão, ela primeiro necessitaria ter acesso ao capitão. Então, ela passou por Whitlock alegremente, piscando com a luz brilhante do corredor. Ela poderia ver a luz que vinha da escada que levava ao convés, e percebeu que o sol estava alto, o navio à vela obviamente balançando um pouco.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou ela, incapaz de resistir à curiosidade.

Whitlock franziu a testa. "O capitão vai dizer, se ele achar necessário."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Você não gosta muito de mim, né?"

Whitlock riu sem graça. "Você mentiu... tentou matar meu capitão... levou um pedaço do meu braço e chutou as minhas bolas..."

Bella estremeceu.

"Então, não" ele continuou "Eu diria que você não é minha pessoa favorita".

"Desculpe por isso."

Whitlock grunhiu, e acrescentou depois de um momento. "Ele não fez isso, você sabe. Matar o seu pai."

Bella não disse nada e não ficou surpresa, o primeiro imediato iria defender o seu capitão. Ela sentiu seu olhar sobre ela, mas depois de um momento, ele se virou e eles chegaram ao convés, sua mão em torno de seu cotovelo enquanto ele a conduzia até os aposentos do capitão.

Bella piscou na luz do sol brilhante, varrendo o horizonte com o olhar, mas não vendo nada mais do que o ondular infinito das ondas. As velas subiam enquanto o navio cortava para frente e ela tropeçou quando o deck balançou um pouco.

Whitlock sorriu. "Parece que ainda precisa encontrar seus pés do mar."

Uma resposta inteligente morreu em seus lábios quando os cabelos da nuca se arrepiaram, um arrepio de consciência de que estava sendo observada. Ela examinou o convés pouco antes de passar pela porta de entrada do quarto do capitão, seus olhos finalmente aterrissaram no enegrecido sorriso arrogante do Mestre Artilheiro*. Os olhos redondos de Newton passaram sobre sua forma lentamente antes de descansar em seu rosto, e ele piscou, cuspindo uma bola viscosa com o canto da boca e limpando o excesso que ficou no queixo com as costas da mão. Bella estremeceu.

(*Mestre Artilheiro é o tripulante responsável pela artilharia, o atirador.)

"Qual o problema?" Whitlock perguntou, puxando seu braço. Ela não tinha percebido que tinha parado.

Bella tirou os olhos de Newton, mas sabia instintivamente que ele não tinha feito o mesmo. "Nada." respondeu ela, a voz ligeiramente embargada. "Eu estou bem."

O primeiro imediato apenas deu de ombros e deixou cair o braço quando chegaram à porta do capitão. Ele bateu rapidamente, mas não esperou uma resposta antes de abrir, obviamente, ciente de que o capitão estava esperando por eles. Whitlock ficou para trás estendendo o braço em direção à porta, e Bella revirou os olhos para o gesto. Ela andou no quarto do capitão, seu olhar pousado sobre ele que estava sentado esparramado atrás de sua mesa, a espada de seu pai equilibrada em suas palmas.

Ele a ignorou, correndo a mão ao longo do metal frio, seus olhos seguindo o movimento. Ele pegou um pano e esfregou sobre a lâmina reluzente até brilhar. Seus dedos longos em volta do cabo, testando o peso da espada enquanto ele a levantava, varrendo-a através do ar em um grande arco.

Bella saltou. O capitão sorriu um pouco, mas ainda não olhou para ela. Em vez disso, ele se dirigiu ao seu primeiro imediato.

"Solte-a."

Whitlock pegou um molho de chaves no bolso, rapidamente levando ao pulso de Bella, depois acenou uma vez com a cabeça para o capitão e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

E o tempo todo o Cullen continuou a jogar com a espada, sua espada, brandindo alegremente enquanto Bella o olhava com raiva.

"Você não está com medo de eu te atacar?" Ela disse finalmente.

Os olhos do capitão, finalmente foram brevemente até ela. "Não muito."

Ela endureceu, irritada que ele iria dispensa-la tão rapidamente. Ela esfregou os pulsos, mas rapidamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando viu que Cullen percebeu o movimento.

Ela não queria dar a ele essa satisfação.

Bella esperou o baixo barulho de pingos da torneira ecoando pelo quarto. O capitão virou-se para ela, sua sobrancelha arqueada quando seu olhar caiu para seus pés. Ou melhor, o pé. Seu pé o tocando. Ela congelou, um corar erguendo-se em suas bochechas. O homem a deixava nervosa, mas a última coisa que ela queria era que ele percebesse isso.

"Então" ela disse com altivez. "O seu garoto de recados disse que queria falar comigo."

"Sim."

Ela bufou por sua resposta irritantemente simplista. Ele continuou a jogar a espada e ela plantou os punhos nos quadris. "Bem?"

Ele embainhou a espada em um golpe suave, o colocando em sua mesa antes de sustentar o quadril na borda. "Bem, o quê?"

Bella lutou contra a vontade de jogar outra coisa em sua cabeça. "O que você gostaria de falar comigo?" Ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

Ele considerou por um momento. "Parece que você será minha convidada por algum tempo." disse ele.

"Convidada?" Ela esfregou distraidamente os pulsos novamente. "Você tem uma forma diferente de tratar os convidados."

O capitão riu. "Sim, bem... dificilmente você pode me culpar por ser cauteloso. Você tentou me matar."

Bella deu de ombros. "A questão é:" ele continuou "Você vai tentar de novo?" Ele a olhou atentamente, seu olho verde brilhando e sem piscar.

Bella suspirou. "Não." ela respondeu melancolicamente. "Eu realmente não sou o tipo assassino." Ela poupou-lhe um olhar aguçado, obviamente, enfatizando que ele era, na verdade, exatamente desse tipo.

O capitão sorriu e atravessou a sala, abrindo uma grande arca e analisando seu conteúdo. "Eu sei que você não acredita que eu não matei seu pai" disse ele. "Mas eu posso provar isso pra você."

Apesar de tudo, Bella se viu perguntando: "Como?".

Ele se endireitou com uma massa de tecido em sua mão. "Porque eu sei quem foi." Ele jogou o tecido em sua direção e ela o pegou por reflexo, distraidamente o identificando como um vestido.

"Pode ser um pouco grande, mas é melhor do que nada." disse Cullen "Eu não posso ter você desfilando sobre o meu navio em calções. Dificilmente é adequado.".

Ele sorriu um pouco, e Bella duvidava que o homem estivesse realmente preocupado com adequação.

"Quem fez isso?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

Para seu crédito, Cullen não tentou fingir que não sabia o que ela estava pedindo. "Eu posso levá-la até ele." disse ao invés. "Eu estou procurando por esse homem. Tenho minhas próprias contas a acertar." Seu rosto se contraiu quando ele cerrou os dentes, e Bella se perguntou o que o capitão havia perdido para essa pessoa misteriosa.

Ela sentiu uma breve pontada de empatia, ajustando o queixo disse: "Por que você faria isso?".

Ele apontou para o peito. "Existem outros itens que você pode precisar aqui. Eu tinha trazido água para que você possa se lavar. Não um banho completo, lembre-se, não há necessidade de tal frivolidade, mas..." Ele a dispensou com um aceno em direção ao lado oposto do quarto e voltou para sua mesa, recolhendo um livro encadernado de couro.

Bella notou uma tela coberta com seda instalada na parede oposta e se aproximou da arca, a ideia de pele e roupas limpas vencendo a curiosidade e a vingança, pelo menos por agora. Ela colocou o vestido debaixo do braço, vasculhando o conteúdo até encontrar algumas roupas íntimas, meias e até mesmo um par de sapatos que pareciam do seu tamanho.

"Onde você conseguiu tudo isso?" Ela perguntou sem pensar. Quando ele não respondeu, ela se voltou para ele e o encontrou a olhando com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Certo.

Pirata.

"Não importa." ela murmurou, segurando a trouxa de roupas em seu peito enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção à tela, ignorando a leve risada ao longo do caminho.

* * *

**Observações:**

A tradução literal para One-Eyed Eddie Cullen seria: Um olho Eddie Cullen.

**N/Paulinha: Como vcs disseram no outro cap, da pra se sentir dentro de um navio né kkkkkk**

**A autora dessa fic é muito dva, Eu vou passar no grupo outras traduções dela que tem pelo site. Que a gente traduz é só essa, mas tem mais algumas fics delas espalhadas por ai que foram traduzidas, deem uma conferida depois.**

**Amandoo os coments, o próximo cap ta pronto, acho que posto ele pela terça feira, talvez antes dependendo dos coments ;)**

**Uma coisa que sempre perguntam, eu não posto pelos coments, nem tenho um cronograma, eu tenho att uma vez por semana, mas se eu já tenho o cap pronto e vcs comentaram no ultimo cap eu posto ok**

**bjsss**


	6. 5 - Battle Lines

_Traduzido por Jandara Assis_

_Revisado por __Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Mariana_

_**Eu às vezes questiono a sabedoria de gravar os meus pensamentos e descobertas neste livro, pois estou aprendendo rapidamente que proteger meus segredos é uma proposição perigosa e difícil.**__**Mas quantas vezes eu temo que meus planos sejam descobertos, também percebo que, se algo acontecer com a minha pessoa, o diário seria a única evidência restante de meus esforços.**_

_**Trata-se, na sua essência, a minha vida.**_

_**- O **__**Diário**_ de _**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 2 de junho de 1665

_**Capítulo 5 - **__**Battle Lines** -__**Linhas de Batalha**_

Bella colocou sua pequena trouxa de roupas em uma pequena bancada atrás da tela e mergulhou a mão na banheira de água esperando por ela.

Morna.

Ela lutou contra um suspiro de satisfação, mas permitiu que um sorriso enfeitasse os lábios desde que o Cullen não podia vê-la.

Espreitando através de uma abertura na tela, ela encontrou o capitão focado mais uma vez no livro sobre sua mesa. Com apenas uma breve hesitação, ela puxou sua camisa e desamarrou os trapos que apertavam os seios, esfregando-os um pouco com alívio. Ela soltou a tira de couro que amarrava o cabelo e tirou o pingente que seu pai lhe deu, colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre uma pequena mesa.

Mergulhando as mãos na água morna, ela a correu sobre seus braços e pescoço, e desejou que a banheira fosse grande o suficiente para que ela apenas entrasse. Um pedaço de sabão estava em uma mesa baixa, e ela cheirou-o em ceticismo, surpresa com o perfume floral que a cumprimentou. Com outro olhar através da tela, ela completamente sem roupas, lavou o corpo, e então seu cabelo, tão bem como ela poderia com a água morna.

Foi sublime.

Bella se secou com uma toalha áspera que também tinha sido deixada para ela sobre a mesa, espremendo o excesso de água dos cabelos com o pano. Um som a partir do outro lado da sala fez seus olhos estalarem para a abertura na tela, apenas para voltar a encontrar o topo da cabeça do Cullen. Ela observou-o por um momento, agarrando a toalha ao seu peito nu.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, perguntando-se se ele tinha notado a abertura.

Ela não iria colocar isso no currículo dele. O bastardo.

Aproximando-se da parede e fora do alcance da lacuna infame, Bella se vestiu rapidamente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo úmido para remover os emaranhados. Ela alisou a saia do vestido creme e marrom, sorrindo ao sentir o tecido macio, em seguida, puxou o pingente sobre sua cabeça, colocando-o no corpete.

Foi bom se sentir como uma mulher de novo, mesmo o vestido sendo um pouco grande demais no decote ficando ligeiramente aberto em torno de seus seios menores. Bella franziu a testa, puxando o corpete enquanto ele surgiu por trás da tela. Ela olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos do Cullen focado em suas ações. Seus olhos pousaram por um momento, sua testa franzida em concentração, antes de voltar para o seu livro.

"A água terá de ser removida", disse rispidamente.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento, confusa. Assim, claro que a água terá de ser removida. Ela estava perdida, no entanto, por que o capitão sentiria a necessidade de expressar um fato tão óbvio.

Ele olhou para ela de novo. "Você pode jogá-la na borda", disse ele lentamente, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança pequena.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. "Você não pode estar falando sério! Você espera que eu arraste a banheira até a plataforma?".

O Cullen levantou abruptamente, fechando o livro com uma pancada, e circulando a mesa com a arca ainda aberta.

"Todo mundo em meu navio puxa seu próprio peso", ele murmurou, tateando a arca e olhando para alguma coisa. "Eu ainda estou com necessidade de um grumete, e você está familiarizada com a posição."

"Você não pode seriamente esperar...".

O Cullen continuou como se não tivesse ouvido. "Sem mencionar o fato de que vai me dar uma oportunidade de monitorar suas atividades e garantir que você fique fora de problemas."

"Problemas? O único problema por aqui..."

"A menos que..." ele interrompeu, levantando o olhar para ela em desafio "você prefira passar seus dias trancada no porão?"

Bella apertou sua mandíbula, resistindo à tentação de desviar o olhar. Ela lutou para se lembrar da sua missão... Sua nova e _melhorada_ missão. Ela precisava ficar perto do capitão, e qual a melhor maneira do que ser seu garoto de recados pessoais?

Errr... Garota.

Então, Bella engoliu seu orgulho e se virou, sua coluna reta quando ela tentou não bater de volta no reservatório de água. Agarrando uma das alças, ela arrastou pelo chão de madeira, parando a cada um passo e outro para que a água não chapinhasse para os lados. Irritada, ela se endireitou, com as mãos nos quadris quando ela olhou para o tanque, agora, odioso. Ela nunca seria capaz de levar a coisa. Olhando ao redor da sala, viu um balde por trás da tela, o que provavelmente foi utilizado para encher a banheira, e ela o agarrou, mergulhando e trazendo um pouco da água e se virou para a porta.

O Cullen estava olhando para ela, seus lábios se curvaram em diversão.

"Desculpe-me", disse ela com altivez, soprando para trás uma mecha de cabelo pendurado em seu rosto.

O capitão deu um passo para trás com um aceno de cabeça, mas assim que ela começou a passar por ele, ele levantou a mão.

"Tome isso", resmungou. Bella percebeu que ele estava segurando um punhado de renda creme em seus dedos. Ela olhou para ele, confusa, mas ele não quis encontrar seus olhos. Ou melhor, seu olhar estava fixo... _Abaixo_ de seus olhos.

Bella limpou a garganta e os olhos do capitão estalaram. Se ela esperava desgosto por ter sido flagrado cobiçando seus seios, ela estava redondamente enganada. O capitão simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha e pressionou a renda em sua mão livre.

"Coloque-a em seu corpete", disse ele, voltando-se abruptamente e marchando de volta para trás de sua mesa. "Esse vestido é... indecente".

"Perdão?"

"Eu não posso ter você desfilando no meu navio com sua carne em exposição." ele murmurou, caindo em sua cadeira. "Meus homens vão se distrair, e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de tê-los distraídos.".

Bella corou, estabelecendo o balde e rapidamente colocando o pedaço de renda em seu decote. Apesar de seu embaraço, ela notou que o sotaque do capitão tinha mudado novamente, as vogais arredondadas, as consoantes mais nítidas. "Você está fazendo isso de novo." disse ela.

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Falando como um cavalheiro."

O Olhar do Cullen subiu lentamente a partir do livro em sua mesa, uma piscina de verde, escuro e perigoso. "Acredite em mim, Senhorita Swan, não sou um cavalheiro."

Bella ficou boquiaberta por um momento, então estalou a boca fechada, pegando o balde e saindo da sala sem dizer uma palavra. Ela teve um pouco de satisfação ao bater a porta atrás de si.

~ 0 ~

O Capitão Cullen a assistiu ir, seu olho alargando ligeiramente com a veemência com que ela bateu a porta. A menina era mais forte do que parecia.

Ele sorriu. Isso era bom. Ela teria que ser forte para o que ele tinha planejado.

Ele quase desistiu de seu plano para que a moça pagasse. Quando ele olhou para cima e teve um vislumbre de carne pálida e cremosa por uma fresta na tela de seda do outro lado da sala...

Bem, por um momento, a vingança era a última coisa em sua mente.

Felizmente, ele levou apenas o tempo da mulher abrir a boca para extinguir tais pensamentos. Ele não podia dar-se ao luxo de se distrair em sua missão, mesmo por um corpo macio.

Edward franziu o cenho enquanto ela reentrou em seus aposentos, movendo-se para pegar outro balde de água. A água espirrou para o lado da banheira, e Edward propositadamente olhou para o diário que ele estava estudando antes de dizer secamente: "Há roupas no canto para limpar isso."

Ele lutou contra uma risada quando ela suspirou irritada e pisou duro, só se atreveu a olhar para cima quando ouviu o farfalhar de tecido do outro lado da sala. Isabella deixou cair um pano sobre a água derramada, balançando-a em torno distraidamente com a ponta do seu chinelo. Ele forçou uma carranca de concentração em seu rosto.

"Quando você terminar com a banheira, eu tenho algumas calças que necessitam ser emendadas." Ele lambeu o dedo e virou uma página, apenas para ser tirado de seu ato indiferente pela fria batida de um pano molhado contra a lateral de sua cabeça. Ele piscou em surpresa, olhando para o pano agora pingando sobre a mesa, depois para uma Isabella bastante satisfeita.

"Você só... você simplesmente jogou um pano molhado em mim?" ele cuspiu.

Isabella apenas sorriu, pegando o balde de água. Edward ficou de pé, seus dedos segurando a roupa úmida enquanto acenava para ela. "Você seria prudente se lembrasse do seu lugar, Senhorita Swan." alertou, circulando sua mesa para pairar sobre ela.

Ela deixou cair o balde sem a menor cerimônia, mais água chapinhando pelo piso brilhante e em suas botas. "Meu lugar?" ela estalou. "Como você se atreve!".

"Como eu me atrevo?" ele cuspiu. "É preciso lembrar que você está no meu navio porque desejo? E nos meus aposentos para a sua própria proteção?".

"Eu não preciso de sua proteção!"

"Não?" ele rosnou ironicamente, com um olhar penetrante em seu seio. "Você está em um navio com mais de uma centena de homens, Senhorita Swan, muitos dos quais têm estado sem companhia feminina por um bom tempo. Quanto tempo você acha que vai durar por conta própria? Newton já está babando em seus sapatos cada vez que você passa. Você acha que você vai ser capaz de segurá-lo se ele te encontrar sozinha em algum corredor isolado uma noite escura?".

Apesar de sua raiva, Isabella empalideceu com o pensamento.

"E ele não é o único." Edward continuou, dando um passo ainda mais perto até que sua respiração quente caiu sobre seu rosto. "Nem todos os meus homens são exigentes quando se trata de mulheres, Senhorita Swan. Eles vão levar o que está disponível, se a senhora em questão é uma participante disposta ou não.".

"Eu posso cuidar de mim." disse ela com uma bravata que ela não sentia verdadeiramente. "Eu posso empunhar um punhal... disparar uma pistola.".

"E eu posso colocá-la na cela," Edward respondeu. "Eu preciso de meus homens, todos os meus homens, e eu não vou arriscar perder um por suas noções tolas de independência!".

"Tolas!" Isabella gaguejou.

"Sim, tolas!" Edward inclinou-se ainda mais, só tardiamente percebendo que os seios de Isabella roçavam seu peito a cada inspiração. Ele ignorou a onda irracional de luxúria e recusou-se a se afastar e arriscar perder sua vantagem, concentrando-se na tarefa em mãos. "Você tem duas opções, Senhorita Swan. Você pode ficar aqui, fazer a sua parte, e descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com o seu pai ou você pode passar o resto da viagem presa lá embaixo, e talvez..." Ele ergueu um dedo, quando ela abriu a boca para interromper. "_Talvez_ uma vez que minha missão esteja completa. Eu vou deixar você em uma ilha isolada para encontrar o seu caminho de casa. Se bem me lembro, é isso.".

Ele olhou para ela, seu penetrante olho verde sem pestanejar. Ela olhou para trás por um momento, mas Edward soube quando ela respirou fundo, seu seio roçando-lhe novamente sedutoramente - não que ele tenha percebido - que ele tinha ganhado.

"O que você quer dizer com 'fazer a minha parte? '", Ela pediu a contragosto, recuando em derrota.

"Todo mundo em meu navio puxa seu peso - ou _o seu_ peso como é o caso", Edward respondeu, deixando cair o pano úmido sobre a poça no chão. "Isso inclui você, Senhorita Swan".

"O que você espera que eu faça?"

Edward deu um passo e se virou, encostando-se a sua mesa. "O que você quis o tempo todo, eu penso", disse ele. "Você vai ser o meu menino de cabine, buscar a minha comida, manter a minha cabine arrumada, esse tipo de coisa... o que precisa ser feito.".

Isabella corou, e Edward sabia que ela não gostou muito da ideia.

"Vou precisar ficar de olho em você, é claro", continuou ele, desfrutando de seu desconforto imenso. "Então, você vai precisar ficar perto de mim em todos os momentos."

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos faiscando. "Quão perto?" Seus olhos correram para a cama de Edward, mas tentou encobrir o movimento instintivo cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para ele desafiadoramente.

Edward sorriu. "Tenha certeza, Senhorita Swan, eu não tenho interesse em despojar sua pessoa", disse ele. "Você vai dormir no berço***** do canto." Isabella seguiu seu dedo apontando para uma pilha de aparência bastante desconfortável de cobertores que descansam em um colchão de corda tecida.

_(*Esse berço é na verdade uma cama pequena, às vezes desmontável, mais próximo de uma maca, e não um berço de bebê.)._

"No entanto", continuou ele, "seria de seu interesse permitir que a tripulação pensasse o que puder sobre nossos arranjos de vida." Ele sentou-se a mesa de novo, agitando através de alguns papéis. "Provavelmente seria prudente deixá-los acreditar que você é minha mulher.".

"Sua... sua _mulher_?" Isabella cuspiu indignada. "Porque no mundo que eu faria isso?"

Ele olhou para ela sem entender. "Porque, então, nenhum deles ousaria tocar em você, é claro.".

"Eu não posso acreditar," Isabella murmurou, desabando em uma cadeira, com o rosto caindo em suas mãos. "O que estou fazendo?"

Apesar de tudo, Edward sentiu um pouco de pena da moça. "Você está buscando a verdade sobre quem matou o seu pai", disse ele calmamente. "A menos que você prefira desistir completamente deste absurdo?".

Isabella endireitou-se. "Não é absurdo", disse ela com um suspiro. "E eu ainda não estou convencida que _você_ não foi responsável.".

Edward riu levemente. "Por que você não está tão convencida? Certamente, eu não poderia ser o único com um possível rancor contra Charlie?".

"Meu investigador disse que foi você."

"O investigador estava enganado."

"E você pode provar isso?" Isabella olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, como se estivesse tentando avaliar a sua honestidade.

"Eu posso", disse ele, encontrando seu olhar. "Quando eu encontrar o homem que eu estou procurando, você terá a sua prova.".

"Por que você não me diz quem é, e eu estarei no meu caminho?" Ela sugeriu.

Edward riu. "Oh, não. Sei melhor que isso. A última coisa que eu preciso é você entrando no meio das coisas e arruinando meus planos.".

"Você simplesmente não quer que eu vá atrás dele primeiro."

"Bem, há pouquíssima chance disso," ele respondeu. "Mas eu definitivamente não preciso de você ficando no caminho. Não, eu vou encontrá-lo, e quando eu fizer você terá as respostas que procura."

"Eu não preciso de respostas." disse ela calmamente. "Eu preciso de vingança.".

Edward acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Como eu." disse ele. "Parece que temos objetivos aliados, Senhorita Swan, pelo menos por enquanto."

Os olhos de Isabella se estreitaram, mas ela hesitou brevemente. "Por enquanto." ela cedeu.

"Bom, então estamos de acordo." Edward disse, voltando-se para seu livro. "Agora cuide da banheira, e veja a minha ceia.".

Ele ignorou o bufar indignado que precedeu de Isabella seguindo suas ordens.

~ 0 ~

O homem é insuportável.

Bella jogou a última água do banho fora do navio e deixou cair o balde vazio no convés com um baque, enxugando as mãos na toalha que tinha amarrado sobre suas saias.

"Emendando calças de fato." ela murmurou, olhando sem ver o vasto mar cinza, seus pensamentos uma mistura tumultuosa de fúria e confusão. Ela ainda não acreditava na proclamada inocência do Cullen. Bem, não totalmente, pelo menos.

Mas ela tinha começado a duvidar. E ela veio a entender que a dúvida causava problemas.

Se o Cullen estava dizendo a verdade – e o "se" era alto e pesado - ela nunca se perdoaria, se vingando dele. Não por causa _dele_, realmente. O fato era: o Cullen era culpado por um bom número de crimes, e mesmo se ele fosse inocente do assassinato de seu pai, ela não tinha dúvidas sobre ele ter que pagar pelos os outros.

Mas deixar o culpado impune? _Isso_ seria um pecado imperdoável.

Bella não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Então, mesmo que isso significasse uma trégua temporária com o canalha que era One-Eyed Eddie Cullen - mesmo que isso significasse servi-lo como seu camareiro e sofrendo suas ordens insolentes e insinuações insultantes - ela faria o que fosse necessário.

"Eu posso fazer isso." disse ela meio para si mesma, pegando o balde e alinhando os ombros.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você pode moça." uma voz nasal, grossa com um pronunciado escárnio soou atrás dela.

Bella virou-se, o balde vazio pendurado nas pontas dos dedos, enquanto sua mão livre voou para o peito em surpresa. Newton estava diante dela, sorrindo amplamente, seus olhos não deixando os dela quando ele cuspiu no convés. Uma gota de saliva preta pendurada de seus lábios, e ele a lambeu com um sorriso ao olhar de desgosto de Bella.

"Recatada e apropriada agora, não está?" ele disse, os olhos examinando sua parte de baixo de forma lenta e rastejante na pele de Bella. "Colocou um vestido e de repente você pensa ser uma senhora." Ele deu um passo para mais perto, correndo um dedo ao longo do tecido que Edward tinha dobrado em seu corpete. "Mas eu não vou esquecer-me de vós correndo em calções, seus bens em exposição de longe se via tudo.".

Ela bateu na mão dele, mas ele só olhou de soslaio para ela, balançando para trás um longo cabelo gorduroso. "Nós dois sabemos o que está por baixo do vestido, não é?" proferiu asperamente. Bella olhou freneticamente ao redor dela, mas Newton a tinha encurralado entre uma caixa grande e um bote, fora de vista, a menos que alguém passasse andando direto por eles.

"Eu obtive um pequeno gosto antes, mas eu acredito que eu gostaria de ter um pouco mais." disse ele por entre os dentes, agarrando seus braços em um aperto de machucar.

"Deixe-me ir!" Bella gritou, debatendo-se e levantando o joelho para chutá-lo. Infelizmente, as longas saias frustraram sua tentativa, e Newton apenas riu, o hálito azedo e a saliva batendo no rosto de Bella.

"Agora, não seja assim", ele tentou persuadi-la, pressionando-a contra as barras do deck, seu corpo duro dissipando quaisquer futuras tentativas de chute. "Você pode se divertir, se vós gostar." Ele passou um braço em torno das suas costas, prendendo um de seus braços contra seu lado e segurando o outro com força. Esticando a outra mão, ele pegou seu queixo asperamente em seus dedos. Bella lutou sua espera, seu estômago agitando ao sentir o cheiro de seu hálito misturado com o odor do corpo, e ela fez a única coisa que podia pensar. Arqueando para trás, ela reuniu sua força e impulsionou a cabeça para frente com toda a força, sua testa encontrou o nariz de Newton com uma jogada chocante.

Ele soltou-a imediatamente, um gemido agonizante escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus dedos embalaram seu nariz agora sangrando. Ignorando a dor em sua testa, e a adrenalina forçando de volta uma onda de tontura, Bella virou o balde vazio na cabeça de Newton com as duas mãos, a pancada satisfatória e o baque resultaram em Newton batendo no deck a fazendo dar uma careta de satisfação. Ela parou por um momento, tremendo, o balde chacoalhando em suas mãos enquanto Newton rolava de dor, sangue jorrando de seu nariz quando ele a amaldiçoou variadas vezes. Bella resistiu à vontade de chutar ele, meio preocupada que ela poderia tropeçar na tentativa, e em vez disso deu a volta nele rapidamente, só para ficar cara a cara com Jasper Whitlock... e o Rigger Mestre McCarty... e Jacob... e por trás deles cerca de mais uma dúzia de homens assistindo Newton se contorcendo, com choque escrito em seus rostos.

Bella fungou, perguntando-se onde eles todos estavam quando Newton estava maltratando ela.

"O que você fez?" Whitlock perguntou, os olhos arregalados derivando de Newton para ela.

Bella ergueu o queixo teimosamente. "O sem vergonha não tomaria 'não' como resposta.".

"Sem vergonha?" Whitlock repetiu, lançando um olhar interrogativo ao McCarty, que apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

Bella revirou os olhos. "De qualquer maneira, asseguro, ele mereceu isto." disse ela com altivez, pisando em torno de Newton e com a intenção de continuar em direção ao quarto do Capitão. Ela parou brevemente, porém, no olhar intenso e desejoso de vários dos homens apontado para seu caminho.

Ou melhor, apontado para seus seios.

Seus dedos agitaram-se nervosamente, e ela percebeu que tinha perdido um pouco da renda escondida em seu sutiã no tumulto. Ela não precisou olhar para baixo para saber que a frente de seu vestido se abriu um pouco, apresentando uma visão clara do seu peito. Ela endireitou os ombros, segurando o tecido extra em seu punho apertado, antes de empurrar a multidão para a parte abaixa do convés.

Claro, o capitão Cullen estava encostado na porta em arco, a sobrancelha levantada em diversão. Bella caminhou até ele, parando apenas quando percebeu que não havia espaço suficiente para passar por ele.

"Eu disse a você." ele disse baixinho, cutucando as unhas com a ponta de sua adaga.

"E eu disse a você." ela sussurrou de volta "eu poderia lidar com a situação.".

"Este momento." ele respondeu, fixando-a com um olhar aguçado. "O que acontece se Newton não for tão descuidado da próxima vez? Ou um dos outros? Ou talvez mais de um de cada vez?".

Bella ofegou, a face ruborizada com a insinuação. "Não!".

"Oh, sim, senhorita Swan." ele murmurou, inclinando-se um pouco no que Bella tinha certeza de que foi uma tentativa de intimidá-la.

Isto estava funcionando.

"Eu disse a você, meus homens levam o que eles querem." ele disse simplesmente.

"Mas..." ela gaguejou "certamente você não iria deixá-los...".

"Claro que não, não intencionalmente, pelo menos." ele disse rapidamente. "Mas eu mal posso estar em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo, posso? Eu tenho um navio para correr, depois de tudo." Ele voltou a pegar suas unhas, irritantemente relaxado, apesar da agitação de Bella. Ela agarrou o balde vazio com força, considerando um vago desejo de repetir suas ações e quebrar contra a cabeça do Cullen com isso também. Ela odiava o fato de saber que ele estava certo. Ela tinha tido a sorte de pegar o Newton de surpresa, mas não era um grande navio - não grande o suficiente, pelo menos - e se ele tivesse outra oportunidade de abordá-la, ela não estava certa de que seria capaz de lutar com ele livremente.

Nervosa, ela olhou por cima do ombro para a tripulação, todos a observando em fascinação arrebatada, e alguns com desejo indisfarçável.

Ela se virou para Edward. "Tudo bem. O que eu preciso fazer?" ela assobiou. "Fazer algum tipo de anúncio?".

Edward sorriu, deslizando sua adaga na bainha. "Ah, eu não acredito que será necessário.".

E sem mais aviso, ele pulou para frente, capturando Bella em seus braços. Ela engasgou, agarrada a seus ombros enquanto ele girou, dobrando-a ligeiramente para trás sobre seu braço, a boca pairando um milímetro da dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela rosnou entre dentes, forçando para baixo uma onda de calor que ela não queria considerar.

Edward piscou. "Apresentando uma reivindicação." disse ele, pouco antes de beija-la completamente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Esse Edward não presta, e Bella ta perdida hehe**

**Eu quero ser reivindicada pelo capitão \o/**

**Alguém mais?**

**Adorando os coments, mas eu quero mais povo, eu tenho outro cap pronto pra postar, posto na sexta, se vocês comentarem né ;)**


	7. 6 - The Key

_Traduzido por Elizeth_

_Revisado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Hoje, vou começar uma nova vida em um novo mundo._****_É difícil deixar para trás Londres, a casa da minha infância. No entanto, a antecipação do que está por vir me obriga._**

**_Eu estou no convés, o ar salgado estimulando, e quando eu assisto a Inglaterra ficar menor à distância, sinto uma estranha sensação de paz._**

**_- O ___****Diário de** Simon Alistair Mellick, 9 de julho de 1665

**Capítulo 6 - ****The Key -** **A Chave**

Talvez ele estivesse exagerando, mas Edward pensou que se um homem precisasse fazer um ponto, ele pode muito bem fazê-lo profundamente. E depois do que ele tinha acabado de presenciar, ele acreditava que o ponto definitivamente precisava ser feito.

Ele saiu para o convés, procurando automaticamente por Bella, mas não localizando a princípio. Foi só quando ouviu o forte estrondo e viu o filho da puta, Newton, caído no convés, agarrando seu nariz, que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O resto da tripulação aparentemente inconsciente, bem, como todos estavam reunidos para ver o que era aquela comoção.

Uma raiva quente surgiu através de Edward, e com ela veio um impulso irresistível de rasgar seu Mestre Artilheiro membro a membro. Mas quando Isabella contornou o corpo agitado do Newton e se libertou ilesa com a cabeça erguida, sua fúria foi rapidamente substituída por resignada apreciação.

A mulher era um pé no saco, mas mesmo ele teve que admitir que ela era uma moça formidável.

Então ele forçou um ar casual, e começou a enviar uma mensagem importante a todos os homens a bordo de seu navio. Era seu dever, afinal. Como capitão, ele se sentia responsável pela segurança de cada membro de sua equipe.

Ainda assim, Edward prontamente admitiu que beijar Isabella Swan não era tão desagradável como ele imaginava que seria.

Ela era suave – surpreendentemente, ainda mais considerando seu comportamento severo - seu corpo moldado em torno dele de uma forma bastante perturbadora. Ela engasgou de indignação quando ele tocou os lábios nos dela, os dedos agarraram seus ombros para manter o equilíbrio. Ela lutou um pouco, mas depois...

Então...

Em seguida, ela suavizou ainda mais, um som calmo formando na parte de trás de sua garganta quando as mãos de Edward agarraram a parte de trás da sua cabeça e ele inclinou a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Seus lábios se separaram a respiração se misturando com a dele, e Edward sentiu uma fisgada de calor diretamente em sua virilha. Ele resmungou baixinho, sua língua mergulhando para saboreá-la enquanto seu braço apertava ao redor de sua cintura.

De repente, ela enrijeceu os dedos arranhando seus ombros, e ela começou a lutar a sério.

Edward instantaneamente voltou a uma aparência de controle e se afastou, puxando Bella até ficar de pé. Ela balançou um pouco, e Edward lutou contra um sorriso, segurando seus ombros delicadamente até que ele tinha certeza que ela não ia desmaiar.

Em vez disso, seus olhos se estreitaram, batendo os pés e se virando em direção a seus aposentos. Edward não pode resistir em dar um tapa em seu traseiro, sorrindo de volta para ela sem remorso quando ela corou e olhou ferozmente para ele, só para corar ainda mais com as provocações barulhentas provenientes da tripulação.

Ele se virou para Jasper, mantendo o sorriso no lugar. "Dez chicotadas em Newton," disse ele em voz baixa e mortal. "Certifique-se de que os homens testemunhem, mas a moça não."

O primeiro imediato assentiu enquanto Edward se voltou para a tripulação.

"Assim como vós," gritou ele com uma piscadela antes de se virar para acompanhar Bella pelo corredor escuro. Ele estremeceu quando ouviu a porta bater na frente dele, e tentou não rir quando ele entrou em sua cabine para encontrar seu ritmo furioso. Ela cruzou com ele, peito arfando em seu vestido mal ajustado.

Não que Edward tenha notado.

"Bem, eu acho," ele começou, mas ele nunca chegou a terminar o seu pensamento, porque Bella recuou e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Duro.

"Você..." ela balbuciou. "Seu libertino lascivo!"

"Libertino?" Edward esfregou o rosto. "Dificilmente você pode me culpar por tentar protegê-la."

"Isso não é sobre proteção!" Ela cuspiu de volta. "Isso foi você tomando liberdades!".

"Como se você não tivesse apreciado," ele zombou. Bella suspirou, levantando o braço para esbofeteá-lo novamente, mas ele foi mais rápido desta vez, pegando o pulso dela antes que o acertasse de novo. "Eu acredito que uma única vez pode ser perdoada," disse ele em voz baixa, ameaça escorrendo em cada sílaba. "Histeria feminina e tudo o que...".

"Histeria?" Ela zombou, tentando soltar o pulso de sua mão. "Dificilmente. Mais como bem fundamentada indignação," ela corrigiu. "Devido a tratar-me como uma prostituta comum...".

Com isso, Edward puxou-a mais perto, cerrando os dentes em um sorriso desagradável. "Uma prostituta comum saberia como beijar", ressaltou ele, propositadamente incitando-a.

"Bem... eu nunca!"

"Exatamente o meu ponto."

Bella suspendeu a outra mão, mas Edward a pegou também, estreitando o olho em frustração. "Você poderia, por favor, parar de tentar me bater?".

"Será que _você_ pode parar de fazer coisas que me fazem querer?"

Edward não conseguia segurar o riso. "Senhorita Swan, acalme-se... por favor,", disse ele. "Se você me permite explicar...".

Bella riu sem humor. "Como se pudesse." Ela franziu a testa, mas seus movimentos acalmaram.

"Se eu te liberar, você promete não me bater de novo?" Ele a olhou com cuidado, só relaxando o aperto depois de seu breve aceno de cabeça. Ele deu um passo para trás, segurando as mãos, no caso de ela mudar de ideia.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não vou de bater", disse ela. "Meu Deus, para um pirata, você é muito arisco".

"Bem, você dificilmente pode me culpar", ele respondeu. "Você usa todas as oportunidades para quebrar meu cérebro.".

Ela bufou. "Como se você tivesse um.".

"Tcs tcs, Senhorita Swan", disse ele, indo até mesa para se sentar-se. "Alguns podem pensar que você protesta demais."

"E o que no mundo isso _quer_ dizer?"

Ele deu de ombros, batendo um dedo sobre os lábios. "Só que houve um momento em que você não parecia protestar."

"O quê?" Bella ficou boquiaberta, os olhos ardendo em torno de todas as palavras. "Foi... minha cabeça. Eu ainda estava tonta de bater no Newton... e você só... me pegou de surpresa. Eu não esperava que fosse tão... tão..."

"Delicioso?" ele ofereceu presunçosamente.

Ela olhou. "Atrevido", ela corrigiu.

"Eu tinha que fazê-lo crível para a tripulação."

"E por que exatamente você precisa usar a sua _língua_ para isso? Não era como se eles pudessem ver dentro da minha boca!"

Edward ignorou o calor rugindo com a lembrança de sua boca... Sua língua... A sensação do corpo quente pressionado contra o seu.

"Eles têm me visto com outras mulheres antes", respondeu ele, distraidamente observando uma contração de sua mandíbula com o comentário.

_Interessante._

"Eles iriam notar se eu fosse contido com você", ele acrescentou.

Sua luta acalmando. "Bem, você poderia ter me avisado", disse ela a contragosto. "Teria sido bom ter sido preparada.".

"Oh vamos, Senhorita Swan", disse ele, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira com um sorriso. "Onde estaria à diversão nisso?".

"Você é um homem muito irritante, capitão."

"Então, eu tenho dito."

"Bem," Bella disse com altivez, escovando em suas saias, enquanto tentava se recompuser. "Para evitar tais... apresentações desagradáveis de novo, eu acho que é melhor adotarmos algumas regras.".

Edward sorriu. Ele teve que admitir que gostava de apreciar a inteligência de Isabella Swan. A mulher era irritante, mas definitivamente não era entediante.

"Eu não cumpro com regras muito bem, Senhorita Swan."

"Sem dúvida", ela respondeu, afastando o cabelo para trás. "No entanto, se formos representar essa charada, eu temo ter que insistir em algumas concessões de sua parte."

"Eu obedeço ainda menos às concessões."

"Será que você pode me escutar!" ela exclamou, jogando as mãos para cima em frustração. "Pelo amor de Deus, você ainda nem sabe o que eu estou pedindo!"

Ele olhou-a por um momento, depois assentiu levemente. "Muito bem. Quais são suas exigências?"

Bella respirou fundo. "Primeiro de tudo, eu durmo na cama."

Edward bufou. "Agora quem está sendo atrevido?".

"Não com você, idiota arrogante!" ela retrucou. "_Eu_ durmo na cama. _Você_ dorme no berço."

Edward bufou uma risada. "Nem pensar!"

"Você colocaria seu conforto antes de uma senhora?" perguntou ela com altivez.

"Sempre". Ele se inclinou para á frente, com um sorriso malicioso. "A não ser se ela está na cama comigo. "

Bella corou, mas não mordeu a isca. "Muito bem. A cama é sua, depois de tudo. Mas eu tenho que insistir em um colchão, pelo menos. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa dormir sobre as cordas."

Edward lutou contra um sorriso quando percebeu que Bella nunca teve a intenção de tomar a sua cama, mas estava usando-a como uma tática de negociação. "Tudo bem", ele admitiu. "Há alguns carrapatos no porão. Mas você vai carrega-lo pra cá. Sem incomodar meus homens com tarefas domésticas."

"Sim, bem, eu suponho que tarefas domésticas são o meu trabalho agora, certo?" ela murmurou.

"Exatamente." Cullen apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, com os dedos em tenda sobre seus lábios. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sem penicos. Isso é inegociável".

Edward fez uma careta. Ele mal podia culpá-la. "Feito".

Ela ergueu o queixo. "E não quero você me esgueirando", disse ela. "Quando eu estiver me vestindo... ou tomando banho. E absolutamente sem mais beijos."

Cullen levantou uma sobrancelha. "Nenhum beijo? Nenhum, afinal?"

"Você já estabeleceu a nossa aparente _relação_ com a sua tripulação. Eles sabem que eu vou ficar em seus aposentos. Eu não acho que é necessário. "

Ele esfregou um dedo levemente sobre os lábios. "Não é necessário, não?", disse ele, a voz baixa, considerando. O olhar de Bella derivou para a boca dele, onde ele continuou a traçar um circuito lento em seus lábios. "Mas agradável."

Ela começou, seus olhos arregalando. "Dificilmente!"

Ele se levantou, contornando a mesa se aproximando perturbadoramente dela. Bella deu um passo para trás e em seguida para frente, mais uma vez, recusando-se a ser intimidada. Ele pairava sobre ela, o olho brilhando a luz da lanterna.

"Você tem certeza que seria tão desagradável, Senhorita Swan?" ele raspou em silêncio. "Então, está certa de que você não gostou?"

"É claro que eu não gostei!" ela insistiu, a voz enganosa. Ela limpou a garganta nervosamente. "Eu nunca..."

"Nunca?" ele pressionou, inclinando-se ainda mais perto. "Não há razão para se segurar Senhorita Swan. E não é como se a sua reputação estivesse em perigo."

Bella engasgou incapaz de formar palavras.

"Você já está compartilhando quartos com o - como é que você disse? - um libertino _lascivo_", ele cutucou, incapaz de resistir. "Por que não se divertir?"

Ele podia vê-la tremer, embora se seu desconforto provia de sua proximidade ou a sua própria reação a ele, ele não tinha certeza. Ela balançou em direção a ele um pouco, e sua boca se curvou pela vitória.

Viu, porém, seu olhar endurecer quando ela recuou, endireitando-se ligeiramente. "Nunca!" Ela cuspiu. "Esta é uma proposta de negócio, capitão". Um meio para um fim. Isso é tudo. Eu não vou aceitar todos os avanços de um homem como você.

"Quanto a minha reputação, eu estou confiante de que vai ser restaurada uma vez que todo esse negócio problemático esteja acabado."

"Não tenha tanta certeza, Senhorita Swan", ele respondeu, sentando-se na borda da mesa. "Algumas coisas, uma vez perdidas, estão perdidos para sempre."

Bella ergueu o queixo. "Independentemente disso, eu acredito que temos um acordo?" Ela estendeu a mão, e Edward ignorou o leve tremor em seus dedos.

Ele pegou a mão dela, mas em vez de sacudi-la, levou-a aos lábios, olhando-a com um sorriso matreiro. "Você tem a minha palavra. Se você mudar de ideia, no entanto..."

"Eu não vou." Ela corou, recolhendo sua mão e apertando-a em seu estômago.

Edward deu uma risadinha sem humor. Apesar de ter sido divertido provocá-la, ele estava começando a achar sua aversão muito irritante. E insultante.

"Acalme-se, Senhorita Swan", disse ele, voltando para sua mesa e dispensando-a com um aceno de sua mão. "Você tem a minha palavra. Eu não sou de dar minhas atenções a mulheres que não querem. E, sem querer ofender, mas eu prefiro que minha mulher seja um pouco mais... entusiasmada."

Bella engasgou, mas parecia insegura quanto a expressar desgosto com suas preferências... Ou ofensa a sua opinião sobre suas habilidades românticas. Ela optou por ignorar o comentário por completo. "Ótimo. Bem, então", disse ela, não encontrando seu olhar.

"Você confia em minha palavra, Senhorita Swan?", ele perguntou incapaz de resistir em cutucá-la mais uma vez. "Eu sou, afinal de contas, um pirata sem honra".

"É verdade, mas parece que eu não tenho escolha, não é?" ela disse, mais confortável agora que o tema havia se afastado da cama do capitão. "Além disso, se você vacilar, posso sempre encontrar um pedaço de madeira para batê-lo na cabeça. Tenho certeza de que há um remo ou dois a bordo... ou quem sabe uma dessas pranchas que vocês piratas sempre colocam as pessoas andando? "

"Senhorita Swan, você acabou de fazer uma brincadeira?"

"Talvez", disse ela com altivez. "Eu suponho que você vai descobrir se você me desafiar."

E assim, a irritação de Edward evaporou. Sem deixar que ela visse, apesar de tudo.

"Você sabe", disse ele, arrastando alguns papéis em sua mesa. "Você foi muito mais agradável como Smith."

"Engraçado", ela respondeu, "você era tão arrogante e irritante, quanto é agora."

Ele lhe deu um sorriso maligno, continuando como se ela não tivesse falado. "Na verdade, eu acredito que eu vou continuar a chamá-lo de Smith. Lembrá-lo do seu lugar e tudo mais."

"Não se você espera que eu responda."

"Agora fora", ordenou ele. "Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, e você precisa ver meus calções, e depois meu jantar."

Bella hesitou por um momento, e Edward praticamente podia sentir sua raiva. Ele se preparou para o ataque, mas ela apenas disse: "Sim, senhor", e sentou-se para consertar as calças.

~ 0 ~

Bella estava irritada enquanto sentava em uma cadeira, passando a agulha e linha através de um rasgo na calça do Cullen. Bem no centro da parte traseira.

Ela sorriu, pensando quem tinha o visto rasgando o assento de suas calças.

O Cullen assobiou para si mesmo enquanto voltava a fazer o que estava fazendo em sua mesa. Ela podia senti-lo furtivamente olhar para ela, e sabia que era mais do que provável que ele iria tentar encontrar outras maneiras de irritá-la, mas ela se recusou a dar-lhe essa satisfação. Ela apenas se sentou... E remendou...

... E se irritou...

... E conspirou.

Consertar as calças? Oh, ela poderia consertar suas calças.

Tentando parecer o mais inocente possível, Bella cortou o fio, então deslizou outro através da agulha. Ela olhou para as calças com cuidado, sorrindo para si mesma, ela colocou-as de volta no colo e disfarçadamente começou a costurar a bainha fechada em uma perna. Ela cantarolava enquanto trabalhava, pegando uma camisa rasgada, quando ela terminou com as calças. No momento que ela tinha terminado com a pilha de consertar, mangas foram costuradas com as golas, calções ligados a meias, e um dos lenços vermelhos Cullen pendiam dos ombros de uma camisa como uma capa.

Bella balançou a cabeça em contentamento enquanto dobrava a última peça e colocou a pilha de roupas em uma mala.

"Acredito que vou ver a sua ceia agora, capitão", disse ela. Ele resmungou em reconhecimento, mas não olhou para cima quando ela saiu do quarto, tentando não desviar do caminho.

Bella riu levemente quando a porta se fechou atrás dela. Ela sabia que era infantil, mas o homem era tão arrogante... Tão vil...

Então...

Ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de achar mais adjetivos que poderia fazer justiça ao homem. Quando ela passou pela porta onde o Cullen a tinha abordado, suas bochechas aqueceram. Embora ela agora entendesse o motivo de ter feito o que tinha feito, não podia segurar a onda de constrangimento com a própria reação.

Porque o Cullen tinha razão. Por um momento, ela não protestou. Ela tinha cedido.

Bella tinha sido beijada por três homens em sua vida: seu pai - o que realmente não contava, ela teve que admitir - um menino chamado Sebastian, que a tinha ajudado quando ela tinha cinco anos e havia caído de seu pônei, e Alistair Woodward, o jovem que a acompanhou ao baile. Ele tinha sido tímido, mas determinado, quando ele caminhou com ela para fora, no jardim, segurando seus ombros firmemente com um olhar de determinação em seu rosto antes de pressionar seus lábios molhados, rachados ao dela levemente.

Isso tinha sido... Bom, na verdade. Aparentemente, Alistair não tinha sentido o mesmo, no entanto, porque ele nunca convidou Bella novamente.

Mas nenhuma dessas experiências a havia preparado para o assalto de Edward Cullen em seus sentidos. Ele era tão grande... duro e quente, tão quente que temia secar a pele através de suas roupas. E quando seus lábios se tocaram, ela realmente não percebeu se eles estavam molhados ou secos ou rachados, porque tudo o que podia pensar era o calor e a estranha sensação de formigamento em seu estômago, como se tivesse girado em círculos cem vezes e tivesse que agarrar algo para não cair no chão.

Então, ela se segurou nele. Vergonhosamente, ela se agarrou a ele, ofegando enquanto sua língua roçou os lábios. A vertigem e tudo oprimido naquele quente, toque molhado, então uma onda de pânico a varreu pensando no que ela poderia fazer se ele não parasse.

Se fosse a qualquer outro tempo, temia que ela não pudesse querer que ele parasse.

Felizmente, ela tinha sido capaz de se recompor o suficiente para afastar-se, e na resposta presunçosa dele, ela reviveu com um balde de água fria despejado em sua cabeça. Ela se acalmou rapidamente, mas conseguiu manter sua farsa até que eles estavam fora da vista da tripulação.

Oh, ela gostou de esbofeteá-lo. A picada e a pulsação na palma da mão foram muito gratificantes. Ela teria gostado de gerenciar mais um, mas o homem era muito malditamente rápido.

Pena.

Mas ela se segurou, tornando suas exigências de uma forma relativamente composta. Ainda assim, embora ele tivesse concordado com seus pedidos, ela de alguma forma ficou com a sensação que ele tinha ganhado a conversa. Então, ela não poderia ser responsabilizada por usar suas habilidades de costura para recuperar um pouco o controle da situação.

Mesmo que fosse um pouco infantil.

Bella fez seu caminho para a cozinha, o passo vacilou ligeiramente quando viu dois tripulantes falando no corredor. Ela ficou rígida, com os punhos cerrados e queixo elevado, meio que esperando um confronto - ou pelo menos uma risada ou duas - mas os homens apenas assentiram respeitosamente e saíram do seu caminho para que ela pudesse passar.

_Estranho._

Ela passou por eles, seguindo o cheiro de carne e especiarias na cozinha apertada e úmida. O cozinheiro não olhou para cima antes de agitar uma grande chaleira dentro da lareira de tijolo. Seus músculos agrupados, mangas arregaçadas enquanto sua pele brilhava com o suor, brilhando a luz do fogo. Bella se perguntou como ele poderia suportar o calor. Alguns vãos e a porta aberta não foram o suficiente para criar uma brisa na sala sufocante, e Bella ansiava pelo ar fresco no convés. Felizmente, os grandes tubos desabafavam ao lado do navio o pior da fumaça, mas uma ligeira neblina ainda coloria o ar, fazendo-a olhar de soslaio. Bella pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

"A ceia não é para agora, por isso fora com vocês!" ele rosnou ainda absorto em seu trabalho. Bateu a grande porta de ferro do forno e abriu outra menor para retirar alguns pães do forno com as mãos nuas. Antes que Bella pudesse responder, ele virou-se para deixar cair o pão sobre uma mesa de madeira e finalmente olhou para cima, limpando o rosto suado com um pano. Surpresa passou por suas feições, seguida de nervosismo.

"Perdão, senhorita" Ele rapidamente empurrou o pano de volta no bolso e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo preto gorduroso. "Você esta aqui para o jantar do capitão?"

Bella enxugou o suor que se formou sobre seu lábio superior e assentiu. Ele piscou, então começou a se mover em torno da cozinha, reunindo uma bandeja e uma tigela de louça de uma prateleira superior. Ele carregou a bandeja com duas fatias de pão e a tigela com guisado perfumado. O tempo todo, ele lançou olhares de esguelha para ela, enxugando as mãos em suas calças de forma intermitente.

_Por que todos estão agindo de forma tão estranha?_

"Você tem certeza que quer levar isso, senhorita?" ele perguntou finalmente, os olhos desconfiados sobre ela. "É um pouco pesado, e eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar um rapaz para levar para os aposentos do capitão."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Obrigada." Ela levantou a bandeja, equilibrando-a cuidadosamente enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para a cabine do capitão. Apesar de seu foco em não derramar a comida, ela não pôde deixar de notar os olhares que recebia enquanto cuidadosamente atravessava o convés. Conversas paravam e homens saíam de seu caminho. Um deles até se apressou para mover um barril de seu caminho com um mergulho de cabeça pedindo desculpas.

Bella colocou a bandeja em um barril do corredor para que ela pudesse abrir a porta do capitão sem impedimentos. Ele olhou para cima, assustado, quando ela entrou, e ela o viu fechar rapidamente a caixa que tinha recuperado do _Lady_ e armazená-la em uma gaveta de sua mesa.

"O que é isso?" ele rosnou.

Bella apenas revirou os olhos e pegou a bandeja do corredor. "Seu jantar Vosso adorado ", disse sarcasticamente, colocando a comida em cima da mesa e pegando o jarro de rum de sua mesa para encher seu copo. Com apenas uma breve hesitação, ela derramou um pouco em uma caneca menor, acrescentando uma boa dose de água.

Edward a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada, circulando a mesa para se sentar à mesa. "Entregando-se, Smith?", perguntou ele. "Talvez você tenha um pouco de pirata em você, depois de tudo."

"Não me chame assim", ela murmurou, bebendo da caneca. "Há algo de errado com a tripulação", disse ela finalmente.

O capitão não olhou por cima do seu prato, mergulhando o pão no ensopado e colocando em sua boca. "Minha equipe é a minha preocupação", ele murmurou de boca cheia.

"Mas eles estão se comportando assim... estranhos."

Cullen olhou para cima. "O que você quer dizer?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Tirando seus chapéus, movendo-se para fora do meu caminho e dizendo: 'Desculpe-me.' Eles estão sendo... _educados_. "

Cullen sorriu, cavando a colher na sopa. "Oh, isso."

Bella fez uma pausa, o copo a meio caminho de sua boca. "Sim. _Isso_", disse ela, pensando em seu tom. "Por que eles estão agindo assim?"

Ele apenas deu de ombros e continuou comendo. "É de se esperar, na verdade. Dada a sua nova condição de mulher do capitão."

Ela suspirou profundamente. "Não podemos chamar de alguma outra forma?"

Edward sorriu. "Cônjuge? Cortesã? Lady?"

Bella acenou com a mão. "Tudo bem. Bem. Suponho 'mulher do capitão' terá que servir", disse ela com desagrado. "Então, agora eles estão com medo de mim ou algo assim?"

"Não realmente _com medo_", ele disse hesitante, a colher girando lentamente em sua tigela.

"Bem, então o quê, exatamente?"

Ele limpou a boca com um guardanapo de linho, olhando para ela por alguns instantes. Ele estava nervoso? Bella não tinha certeza.

"A tripulação está ciente de como você veio parar neste navio a primeira vez, e o que aconteceu antes de escapar para o _Intrepid_".

Bella fez uma careta. "T_odos_ eles sabem que eu tentei matá-lo?"

"Poucos segredos são mantidos em um navio, Smith". Ele sentou-se, desintegrando um pedaço de pão entre as pontas dos dedos. "Eles sabem que você tentou me matar, e que eu agora tenho – até onde eles sabem – a levado para a minha cama. Eles só podem supor, portanto, que é preciso ter talentos suficientemente significativos para compensar a minha necessidade de vingança."

"Talentos?" Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo-se um pouco enjoada.

Cullen sorriu ironicamente, levantando um dedo. "_significativos_ talentos."

"Em outras palavras," Bella disse, com a boca seca e rubor quente na fase. "Eles acham que eu o seduzi com minhas habilidades incríveis."

"De fato".

"Mas isso não explica por que eles estão me tratando dessa maneira", ela insistiu incapaz de deixar a conversa ir.

O capitão riu levemente. "É simples, na verdade. Embora eu seja conhecido por tratar minhas mulheres bem, eu raramente às mantenho por muito tempo."

Bella não estava gostando do rumo que isto estava tomando. "E...?"

"E", continuou ele com um sorriso malicioso. "Desde que você é tão incrivelmente habilidosa, eles estão todos esperando a oportunidade de explorar seus encantos. Uma vez que eu a tenha dispensado."

Bella suspirou, a mão voando na testa. "Bom Deus".

"É bastante lisonjeiro, se você pensar sobre isso."

Ela olhou para ele, mas ele apenas riu em resposta.

Bella esvaziou seu copo de rum e encheu-o novamente.

Mas agora renunciou a água.

~ 0 ~

Uma vez que Bella tinha terminado o resto do guisado e pão - Edward precisava ter certeza de que ela trouxesse comida para si mesma a partir de agora - ele voltou a trabalhar e ela saiu para levar os pratos para a cozinha e transmitir algumas ordens para McCarty.

Ele observou-a sair, ouvindo seus passos desaparecendo antes de abrir a gaveta em sua mesa e recuperar a arca. Ele não tinha contado toda a verdade a Bella. Havia segredos sobre o seu navio. E o que ele encontrou na arca foi um deles.

Com outro olhar para a porta, ele abriu a tampa, correndo os dedos levemente sobre o conteúdo. Algumas moedas, um pente de joias, uma cruz de madeira entalhada do tamanho da palma da mão.

Mas foi o medalhão que ele estava esperando encontrar, e quando ele o levantou da arca, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. O oval de prata foi manchado, a corrente quebrada logo abaixo do fecho, mas ele sabia que o seu exterior de má qualidade desmentia sua importância. Ele estudou o nó complicado na parte da frente, um triângulo invertido envolto em uma esmeralda do tamanho de sua unha. Virando o medalhão, ele pegou uma lupa para examinar a gravura na parte de trás.

_Ecce sto ad ostium et pulso._

_Eis que estou à porta e bato._

O Apocalipse de São João, capítulo 3, versículo 20. Outro pedaço da Escritura, e de novo, Edward não tinha ideia do que isso significava.

Com o cenho franzido, ele devolveu o colar para a arca e folheou o diário gasto em sua mesa. Ele parou, passando nas palavras desbotadas, quando viu o esboço familiar junto a uma das margens da página. Era o mesmo medalhão, uma interpretação simples, mas definitivamente identificável. Abaixo do desenho, duas palavras rabiscadas apressadamente.

_A Chave._

Pela centésima vez, Edward leu o resto da entrada na página, divagações mundanas sobre a vida cotidiana nas colônias, fazer compras no mercado, uma viagem para trocar as ferraduras dos cavalos. Nada para lançar alguma luz sobre o medalhão ou o seu propósito.

No entanto, foi importante. Evidentemente, era _a chave_.

Edward suspirou, fechando o diário, e colocando tanto o medalhão como o diário de volta na gaveta. Ele trancou-a e jogou a chave em um copo pequeno escondido em um canto na prateleira superior ao fundo.

Pela primeira vez em meses, ele não tinha certeza de como proceder. Esfregando os olhos, ele se serviu de um pouco mais de rum, engolindo-o de um só gole.

Havia apenas uma escolha, na verdade. Ele sabia disso. Ele apenas temia fazê-la.

Na manhã seguinte, ele diria a tripulação para zarpar para Carolina do Sul.

Ele precisava falar com Alice.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Hmmm, Será que Bella tem as habilidades pra entreter o capitão?**

**Kkkkkk**

**Tadinha, Bella ou melhor Smith, vai ter um tempo difícil nesse navio, ou bom se ela parar de ser teimosa ne haha**

**O que será que rola no próximo? Quem é Alice na historia?**

**Posto sabado eu acho talvez antes nunca se sabe ;)**


	8. 7 – Nightmare

_Traduzido por Jandara Assis_

_Betado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Alguém poderia pensar que o suave balanço de um navio iria incentivar o sono. Acho, ao contrário, serve apenas para exacerbar a minha doença violenta. Parece que eu não tenho a constituição para as viagens marítimas, e eu encontro o meu único alívio subindo para o convés e reclinando-me ao ar livre._**

**_Temo que esta viagem possa nunca terminar._**

**_- O ___****Diário** de _**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 22 de julho de 1665.

**Capítulo 7 – ****Nightmare-** Pesadelo

O sonho era sempre o mesmo. A memória de seu passado envolto na escuridão do seu subconsciente, esperando apenas para levantar de sua cabeça enquanto ele era mimado na complacência do sono.

Mas, apesar de Edward _saber_ que era um sonho - poderia dizer pela maneira surreal da sua visão borrada em seus arredores, derretendo e rodando como aquarelas lavadas pela chuva - ele não podia forçar-se a acordar.

O terror acelerou a batida de seu coração, o eco batendo em seus ouvidos, um contracanto para batê-lo das gotas de chuva no convés escorregadio do _Black Arrow. _Grunhidos abafados e metal batendo anunciavam a batalha em torno dele enquanto a tripulação lutava para manter o navio. Eles lutaram bravamente, embora muitos já tinham caído, incluindo Billy Bootless***** - pego de surpresa por uma lâmina em seu pescoço enquanto dormia.

***significa inútil, mas é como o nome dele, então não faria sentido no contexto da estória, por isso optei por deixar o original.**

Os dedos de Edward agarraram o punho da espada, congelado, apesar do gotejamento de sangue quente escorrendo de seu braço. Ele segurou a lâmina com a mão esquerda, a direita segurava o ferimento em suas costelas, desesperadamente mantendo unida a carne esfolada enquanto lutava para respirar, com as costas pressionadas contra a parede atrás dele. A chuva gelada golpeava em sua pele exposta quando ele levantou a espada novamente, sem vontade de ceder a seu adversário.

Uma risada arrepiante cortou no meio da tempestade. "Por que você não desiste, rapaz?", perguntou ele. "Você não pode me derrotar. Apenas me dê o que eu quero e, talvez, pouparei sua vida.".

Uma resposta pressionava a parte de trás dos dentes cerrados de Edward, mas faltava-lhe a força para forçar as palavras. Levou tudo que tinha segurar a espada no ar, subindo para frente e atacando.

Um arco afiado antecedeu a uma forte picada em seu braço, e a espada de Edward caiu no convés. Ele cambaleou capaz de lutar contra a tontura por apenas um momento antes de suas pernas cederem e ele cair de joelhos. Seu adversário sorriu dentes escurecidos quase invisíveis no escuro.

"E assim chegamos a isto", disse ele. "Sua grande busca por vingança não termina com um rugido, mas um gemido lamentável." Ele deu um passo para frente, a espada estendida, até que Edward sentiu uma picada em sua garganta. Ele engoliu em seco, estremecendo quando a lâmina perfurou sua pele, mas em sua exaustão era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, apenas esperar o inevitável.

"Você sabe, _Eddie_, realmente é uma pena. Você ofereceu uma luta muito melhor do que seu pai."

Uma onda de fúria vermelha-quente deu a Edward uma explosão de força, e ele mergulhou através da plataforma, os dedos arranhando no cabo de sua espada quando uma bota aterrissou com força nas costas. Ele gritou de dor... De novo, quando a bota empurrou em suas costas, e em seguida, chutou a espada.

Edward não podia se mover. Ele era incapaz até mesmo de piscar contra os pingos de chuva, sangue escorrendo e dor entorpecendo seu corpo todo. Ele poderia apenas decifrar o par de botas vindo pararem por sua cabeça e virou o suficiente para encontrar o olhar negro de seu inimigo.

Ele não ficaria longe para ver sua morte.

"Realmente, _Eddie_, você está apenas adiando o inevitável." A espada voltou para sua garganta. "Onde está o diário?".

Edward apenas o olhou em resposta.

O homem deu de ombros.

"Muito bem", disse ele com um suspiro. "Não se engane. Que _vou_ encontrá-lo, Edward. É só uma questão de tempo, algo que eu tenho de sobra." Ele levantou uma bota, fixando-a no peito de Edward enquanto levantou sua espada para o golpe final. "Infelizmente, você não tem.".

Um relâmpago iluminou a lâmina, uma vez que cortou o ar, na visão de Edward estava certo que seria o seu último. Ele apertou seus músculos para o golpe mortal, mas não adiantou. A espada cortou limpa em seu peito, o sangue jorrando sua força vital para o convés, um rosto perversamente sorridente zombando dele quando ele sentiu a aproximação da morte.

Com um grito de dor, Edward acordou suando frio, os lençóis úmidos emaranhados entre suas pernas. Ele sentou-se abruptamente, suas mãos voando para seu peito enquanto seus dedos exploraram a carne.

Não há sangue. Sem feridas. Sem dor. Nada, apenas a grossa cicatriz correndo por suas costelas, e em sua bochecha, desaparecendo sob o seu remendo*****. Ele normalmente não o usa para dormir, mas com sua nova companheira, ele achou melhor.

***esse remendo é o tapa-olho dele.**

"Capitão?" Uma voz suave chamou como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos. "Você está bem?".

Ele começou a responder, mas as palavras o prenderam. Limpando a garganta, ele disse: "Eu estou bem. Isto é... nada.".

"Sonho ruim?" Ela parecia se aproximar e Edward sentiu um pouco de pânico com a ideia de que ela poderia vir até ele e vê-lo em seu momento mais fraco.

"Eu disse que não é nada", ele cuspiu. Edward sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por pressionar a mulher quando ela tinha apenas expressado preocupação. Ele ainda sentia-se esfolado pelo sonho, exposto de uma forma que não deixaria ninguém ver. Normalmente, ele estava sozinho com os seus pesadelos, capaz de ligar todas as lâmpadas e examinar-se de perto no espelho. Somente assim ele poderia realmente acreditar que tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Ele não tinha morrido. Jasper tinha intervindo e desviou o golpe e, em vez de perder sua vida, ele simplesmente perdeu um olho. Bem, até mesmo Edward teve que admitir que foi um pouco mais sério do que isso. Sua recuperação tinha tomado meses, e mais de uma vez ele quase sucumbiu à febre e infecção. No momento em que ele retornou ao _Arrow,_ o pior de seus ferimentos estava em seu caminho para a cura, mas o pior das cicatrizes não era física.

Os pesadelos o assombravam. Eventualmente, ele aprendeu a controlar suas reações e direcionar a dor, o medo e o ódio em um foco único, um foco que eventualmente o levou a tornar-se primeiro imediato do _Arrow,_ e finalmente o capitão.

Um foco que o mantinha indo, mesmo quando as sombras do passado ameaçavam derrubá-lo.

"Tudo bem," Bella disse calmamente, e Edward poderia distinguir o farfalhar calmo de lençóis quando ela voltou para sua cama. "Eu só estava tentando ser atenciosa."

Edward recostou-se, tirando os cobertores e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele sabia por que os sonhos haviam retornado tão vividamente como de tarde. Ele estava chegando mais perto de seu objetivo, e sua mente - mesmo durante o sono - sabia que ele precisava se preparar para o que estava por vir.

Ou melhor, quem.

Ele rolou para um lado, depois o outro, incapaz de se sentir confortável, devido ao vazio inflexível em seu estômago. Ele não conseguia entender por que se sentia tão vazio. Ele teve uma boa ceia, e alguns biscoitos antes de dormir.

Em seguida, bateu-lhe. Não era fome.

Era culpa.

Que era ainda mais irritante. Por que ele deveria se sentir culpado? Ele era Edward Cullen, flagelo do alto mar. Ele não sentia culpa ou remorso. Ele tinha uma vontade de ferro e um coração negro incapaz de tais emoções.

Ainda assim...

Ele caiu de costas, jogando um braço sobre os olhos. Com um suspiro, ele puxou-o, olhando sem ver na escuridão acima dele.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Smith?".

Nenhuma resposta.

"Eu... uh..." Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. Isso não deveria ser tão difícil. "Eu aprecio sua preocupação", disse ele, finalmente, esperando ela rir, ou talvez castigá-lo por pedir desculpas sem realmente dizer que estava arrependido.

Em vez disso, Bella Swan o surpreendeu mais uma vez.

"Eu sei que pesadelos podem ser assustadoramente reais", disse ela. "Será que você... que você gostaria de me contar sobre isso?".

Edward engoliu em seco, dominado por um súbito desejo de fazer exatamente isso. Ele lutou contra a vontade, no entanto. Ele não era de confiar em ninguém, muito menos numa mulher.

Ainda assim, ele conseguiu forçar uma nota de polidez em sua voz, quando ele falou para a escuridão.

"Não no momento. Mas... obrigado."

"Não foi nada."

Edward sentiu o peso suspenso, e não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele rolou para o lado, e dentro de alguns minutos caiu em um sono sem sonhos.

~ 0 ~

Na manhã seguinte, Bella estava no convés, o vento chicoteando o cabelo solto a partir do nó na parte de trás de sua cabeça. A extensão do oceano perante eles, largo, azul e coberto pela espuma branca. Ela manteve os joelhos soltos sob suas saias, absorvendo o balançar do navio, sem muita dificuldade, e olhou para fora sobre o horizonte, sua mente girando com pensamentos enquanto ela aflita, girava seu pingente entre o polegar e o indicador.

Quando ela veio a bordo do _Arrow_ – um pouco por capricho, ela tinha que admitir agora - tudo parecia tão claro. Ela tinha um único objetivo em mente; matar o Cullen, e tudo o que ela fez até agora foi para alcançar esse objetivo.

Mas agora...

Agora que tudo tinha se tornado tão complicado. Ela ainda não se importaria de trazer o Cullen abaixo, mas ela também tinha que trabalhar com ele para ter certeza que ela descobriu a verdade absoluta sobre quem matou seu pai. O que isso implicaria Bella não estava certa, e até então ela se viu na posição desagradável de ter de contar com o capitão.

_Confiar_ nele.

Seus ombros caíram com o pensamento desconfortável, e ela olhou para cima, distraída por um momento pelos gritos das gaivotas acima. As invejava um pouco, a sua liberdade e determinação.

Bella suspirou. Ela ainda não sabia o que iria fazer, uma vez que encontrasse de uma vez por todas o responsável pela morte de seu pai. Ela sabia que não poderia matar, mesmo se de fato fosse o Cullen ou algum outro personagem desagradável. Então seria mais provável a necessidade de trabalhar dentro dos limites da lei.

O que significava que ela precisaria de provas. Ou uma confissão de culpa. Não que ela estava otimista de que seria capaz de obter.

Ainda assim, o Cullen parecia querer vê-lo morto também. Então, talvez o capitão executasse a ação em seu lugar.

Uma maneira covarde, talvez, mas no final ela iria conseguir o que queria.

Quanto ao Cullen? Bem, isso era mais uma pergunta sem resposta. Se ele a ajudasse em sua busca por vingança, ela poderia traí-lo, entregando-o para Hunter, mesmo se ele for um criminoso? Bella balançou a cabeça. Era muito a considerar no momento. Ela precisava levar as coisas um passo de cada vez. Era o único jeito.

Um movimento capturou sua atenção e ela viu o capitão emergindo ao convés e indo para o timão dirigindo-se a Whitlock. Os dois homens falaram, as cabeças inclinadas juntas, então Cullen a olhou, encontrando seus olhos.

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Ela estava evitando-o desde seu pesadelo, saindo de sua cabine antes do amanhecer e se escondendo na cozinha, sob o pretexto de ajudar o cozinheiro - Victor, ela tinha aprendido – a assar o pão do dia. Ela tinha aprendido a partir de conversas entre a tripulação que estavam a caminho da Carolina do Sul, apesar dela não saber o porquê, e ainda ter que arranjar coragem para perguntar diretamente ao Cullen. Bella sentiu que a conversa no meio da noite foi estranhamente íntima, deixando-a sem saber o que dizer e sentindo-se estranha para encontra-lo à luz do dia. Não que ela o julgou por seu momento de fraqueza. Ela nem sequer viu-o, embora ela fosse perspicaz o suficiente para saber como _ele_ estava. Bella tinha suas próprias lutas com sonhos ruins após a morte de seu pai, e ela não tinha mentido para o Cullen quando lhe disse que entendia.

Então não foi exatamente o pesadelo ou até mesmo a conversa depois que a deixou desconfortável.

Foi porque Edward Cullen finalmente parecia... _humano_.

Vê-lo como um bárbaro cruel tornou muito mais fácil fortalecer o que ela tinha que fazer. Mas ouvindo seus gemidos temerosos enquanto ele lutava contra os demônios de seu sonho, lembrou-se de si mesma. Não foi pena mais como compaixão, realmente.

Mas a compaixão era uma coisa perigosa. Isso a distraiu. A fez fraca.

O navio mergulhou em uma grande onda, um borrifo salgado lavou sobre o rosto de Bella. Ela estremeceu um pouco, puxando seu xale mais apertado sobre seus ombros.

"Bella?"

Ela virou-se ao ouvir a voz baixa, sorrindo para a forma alta de Jacob Black. Ele sorriu de volta para ela, dentes brancos piscando em sua pele escura, os detalhes de sua tatuagem facial mais visível à luz do dia - um dragão estilizado, a cabeça curvada em torno de seu olho e o corpo varrendo sinuosamente do templo ao queixo. A covinha na bochecha fez a cauda do dragão curvar um pouco em si mesmo, e reduziu o fator de intimidação consideravelmente.

"Jacob", disse ela. "Como você está?"

"Bem, obrigado". Ele balançou os ombros levemente. "As acomodações para dormir são muito mais confortáveis neste navio, eu tenho que admitir."

Bella riu. "Sério? E eu teria pensado que uma minúscula jaula seria tão acolhedora."

"Você pensaria assim, não é?" disse ele, fingindo confusão. "Infelizmente, não é o caso."

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele perguntou com cautela: "E você? Você está bem?"

"Oh, sim, eu estou bem."

"O... o capitão te trata com decência?"

Bella corou quando percebeu que, claro, Jacob estava sob a mesma impressão que o resto da tripulação - que ela estava compartilhando a cama com o capitão.

Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, falando em voz baixa. "As coisas não são... _exatamente_ como elas parecem.".

"Ah?"

"O capitão achou melhor, para minha própria proteção, que a tripulação esteja sob a impressão de que estamos... romanticamente envolvidos."

"Para sua própria proteção."

"Sim".

Jacob considerou isto por um momento, a sobrancelha enrugada em concentração. "Sabe, Bella, você poderia ter me pedido ajuda. Gostaria de protegê-la. Você não precisa comprometer-se por medo.".

"Eu não vou me comprometer", Bella disse rapidamente, olhando ao redor e baixando a voz para garantir que a sua conversa não era ouvida. "Esse é o ponto. A tripulação acredita, mas isso não é verdade.".

"Mas a sua reputação...".

"Minha reputação foi destruída no momento em que pus os pés neste navio," Bella disse resignada a uma verdade que ela tinha acabado de vir a aceitar. "Eu não posso me preocupar com isso. Tenho um propósito maior na mão.".

"Ah, sim", respondeu Jacob. "Esta missão que você falou.".

"Sim".

"E você deve fingir ser a prostituta do Cullen, a fim de ter sucesso? Isto _que_ é importante?" Ele não conseguia manter a mordida de desgosto fora de sua voz.

Bella se esticou, olhando-o nos olhos. "É", disse ela. "E eu vou agradecer a você se não falar comigo nesse tom.".

Jacob respirou fundo. "Eu peço desculpas. Eu só..." Ele olhou para trás, onde estava o Cullen ao timão, direcionando com dois dedos. "Eu não confio totalmente no Cullen.".

"Bem, isso é bom. Nem eu," Bella admitiu.

"Então por que você está fazendo isso?"

Bella suspirou, voltando a olhar para o mar agitado. "Eu estava parada aqui, considerando muito essa pergunta", disse ela. "o Cullen diz que sabe a verdade... sobre quem matou meu pai.".

Jacob ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Bella procurou-o para encontrá-lo olhando-a de perto.

"É isso?", perguntou ele. "Você está fora por vingança?".

"Justiça", ela corrigiu.

"Independentemente da palavra, é uma proposição perigosa, Bella."

"Sim, eu estou ciente disso."

"E você acha que o Cullen vai ajuda-la nessa busca?" , ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça. "Esse homem é única saída para o tesouro e poder, Bella. Ele só pensa em si mesmo.".

"Ele afirma ter sua briga própria com este homem."

"Por quê?"

"Ele não disse."

"Bem, quem é este homem?" Jacob perguntou.

"Eu... eu não sei." Bella desviou o olhar, envergonhada que ela ainda não tinha perguntado.

Jacob passou a mão pelo cabelo preto grosso, fechando entre os dedos. "Você está jogando um jogo perigoso, Bella, e você nem sabe quem são todos os jogadores.".

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo."

"Você?", perguntou ele.

"Jacob escuta," Bella disse, virando-se para encará-lo novamente. "Eu entendo a sua preocupação. Eu entendo. E eu aprecio isso. Mas eu estou trabalhando com o Cullen, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu preciso descobrir a verdade sobre o que aconteceu. Eu _tenho _de saber."

"E depois?"

"Então..." Ela suspirou, puxando o xale e abraçando-se. "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu quero que ele pague, mas para ser completamente honesta, eu não tenho certeza de como ainda."

"Eu não tenho todas as respostas", disse ela. "Mas eu preciso descobrir a verdade. Agora, isso é tudo que me interessa.".

Eles ficaram, lado a lado, olhando para a água. Um peixe saltou e uma gaivota, mergulhou muito tarde para pegar a refeição.

"Eu entendo..." Jacob disse, finalmente. "Eu entendo o que é perder um pai.".

Bella sentiu uma onda de compaixão. "Eu sinto muito.".

"Como eu... por você." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu vou ajudá-la. Se eu puder.".

"Obrigada, Jacob."

Ele deu de ombros. "É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por um companheiro fugitivo da prisão", brincou ele, e os dois compartilharam uma risada silenciosa.

"Eu preciso voltar para baixo", disse ele finalmente. "Eu tenho obrigações a zelar. Mas, Bella... se precisar de mim... por favor...".

Ela olhou em seus olhos suplicantes. "Eu vou pedir. Prometo.".

Ele acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, virou-se para ir embora. Bella viu o Cullen através do convés, olhando para ela, seu olhar escuro e ilegível.

Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, puxou o xale mais apertado sobre ela, e voltou a examinar atentamente o inchaço das ondas.

~ 0 ~

Edward estava ao timão, guiando preguiçosamente com o vento soprando sobre ele, borrifos ardentes em seu rosto. Ele finalmente dispensou Jasper para outras atribuições, necessitando do ar salgado para limpar sua cabeça e focar seus pensamentos.

Ele odiava pedir ajuda a Alice.

Não é que ele não gostasse de sua irmã. Longe disso. Ele a amava profundamente e contava com ela como um de seus melhores amigos, também.

Mas Alice via demais e nunca temia ou resistia a compartilhar essas informações. E, Edward tinha que admitir, houve momentos em que ele preferia não ouvir. Ela também se preocupa com ele, sobre sua vida e suas escolhas, e exagera sobre ele como uma mãe galinha. Era em partes iguais, cativante e irritante, mas não era algo que ele iria querer que sua tripulação testemunhasse.

Exceto Whitlock, claro. O homem não fica para trás no navio, mesmo que ele ordenasse. Jasper era revoltantemente obcecado pela irmã de Edward e tem sido desde o dia em que colocou os olhos sobre ela pela primeira vez. Quando Edward tinha dado a ordem para zarpar para Charles Towne*****, ele não poderia perder a rigidez da coluna de Jasper, o leve rubor de suas bochechas.

_*É uma cidade originalmente inaugurada em 1970 para comemorar __Carolina do Sul__tricentennial_

Era patético, realmente. Edward preferia não ser escandaloso sobre isso, porém, não era particularmente entusiasmado com a linha de pensamento que poderia levar a imagens mentais de seu melhor amigo com sua irmã.

Ele dificilmente poderia ser responsabilizado.

Mais uma vez, seu olhar desviou para onde Bella estava na amurada de estibordo, com a vista sobre a água. Ela estava sozinha agora, e Edward estava feliz por Jacob Black, finalmente, voltar a suas funções. Várias vezes ele quase andou até onde os dois estavam rindo e conversando - intimamente e de forma inadequada, ele poderia acrescentar, dado o status de Bella como sua mulher - e ordenar ao homem que voltasse para o trabalho. Não que isso o incomodasse, é claro, mas ele não teria sua tripulação vendo-o como um corno, mesmo se seu relacionamento com Bella fosse fictício em primeiro lugar.

Era o princípio da coisa.

Ele viu quando ela ficou em silêncio - silenciosa como ela jamais tinha ficado, exceto ao dormir - e perguntou-se o que poderia estar acontecendo em sua mente.

Ela era louca, pensando que poderia buscar vingança pela morte de seu pai. Edward sabia quem era o responsável, e Bella, tão chata e teimosa como era, não era páreo para ele. Ainda assim, ele não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de satisfação com o fato de que, quando ele exigisse sua vingança, ele estaria atuando para ela também.

Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer se Bella o ajudasse a encontrar o que procurava.

Sua mente girava enquanto considerava o conteúdo do diário e itens listados que ele adquiriu: o cutelo e o medalhão. Mas o copo... o copo estava lá fora em algum lugar, e ele não tinha ideia de onde começar a procurar por ele. O último que tinha ouvido falar, estava sob a custódia do sobrinho-neto de Mellick, mas o homem tinha morrido três anos antes, suas propriedades foram vendidas para pagar dívidas e o copo desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

O que o levou a Alice.

Ela saberia que ele estava chegando, é claro, e ela sabia o porquê. Ela sempre sabia. O que tornava ainda mais irritante quando ela se recusava a reconhecê-lo. Alice faria Edward perguntar, mesmo que ela soubesse o que ele ia perguntar antes que ele pedisse.

Ele franziu a testa. Às vezes, sua irmã o deixava absolutamente insano. Edward estava relativamente seguro de que ela estava ciente desse fato e realmente se divertia com isso.

Mas ela mantinha seus segredos, até mesmo de seu pai, e por isso, Edward tinha que ser grato.

Alice era a única que sabia, além de Jasper, que o objetivo verdadeiro de Edward buscar as relíquias não era o tesouro, pelo menos não totalmente.

Tratava-se de vencê-lo_._ Era sobre encontrá-lo_._

Por uma vez, Edward encontrou o homem responsável por seus pesadelos e suas feridas, que fluíram muito mais profundamente do que algumas cicatrizes, ele iria fazê-lo pagar.

O nome chiou através de seu cérebro, queimando atrás de seus olhos.

_Aro._

O homem tinha levado tudo com ele, destruiu sua família, destruiu sua vida. E Edward não iria descansar até que ele retribuísse o favor.

Ele distraidamente notou quando Bella virou-se da água e caminhou de volta pela porta em direção a seus aposentos.

Ela teria sua vingança também.

Mas só depois que ela o ajudasse a obter a sua.

* * *

**N/Paulinha:Ow, Finalmente descobrimos quem tirou o olho do Edward, Aro, tinha que ser u.u**

**E será que ele mesmo que matou o pai da Bella? Tá parecendo né, o que acham?**

**Capítulo meio tenso, mas sabemos quem é a Alice, alguém entendeu por que o Edward ta indo atrás dela?**

**Bora comentar que posto rapidinho o próximo \o/**


	9. 8 - A Clash of wills

_Traduzido por Elizeth Alves_

_Revisado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Agora vejo por que o chamam de o Novo Mundo. É uma terra vasta, desconhecida, cheia de mistérios e maravilhas. Talvez, uma vez que minha missão esteja completa eu possa explorá-lo ainda mais.**_

_**Até então, eu tenho assegurado o transporte para o sul. Não estou confiante em pôr os pés em um novo navio, então vou viajar por terra, até onde eu puder. Talvez os mares mais quentes do Caribe sejam mais hospitaleiros do que o Atlântico violento. Eu ainda posso ter esperança.**_

_**- O **__**Diário**_ de _**Simon Alistair Mellick**_,23 de outubro de 1665.

_**Capitulo 8 - A Clash of wills – Conflito de vontades**_

"Droga, Smith!"

Bella sorriu enquanto esfregava a roupa do capitão, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor até o convés. Ela esfregou um pouco de sabão em suas calças, mergulhando-as na água e começando a cantarolar levemente.

Em um momento, Cullen apareceu na porta, e Bella teve que morder o lábio para não rir. Ele tinha uma camisa sobre a cabeça, mas sua mão estava presa na cava onde ela tinha costurado o punho. A outra manga foi completamente costurada, a cava totalmente fechada, então sua mão direita estava na bainha da camisa. Seu olhar varreu o convés, até que ele a viu, então caminhou com uma carranca assassina em seu rosto.

Bella torceu os calções e os colocou na cesta antes de secar as mãos no avental e olhar para cima.

"Bom dia, capitão", disse ela alegremente, levantando-se.

"Bom dia?" ele gritou. "Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?"

Ela o olhou fixamente. "Estou certa de que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que o senhor quer dizer."

"Oh, bem, eu estou certo que você _com certeza_ sabe!" Ele zombou, acenando com a manga para ela. "Olha o que você fez com a minha camisa!"

Ela examinou a manga com cuidado. "Ao que parece a manga foi costurada, senhor."

"Oh, sério?" ele disse ironicamente, sacudindo a manga em seu rosto. "Eu não tinha notado!"

Bella lutou para manter sua expressão inocente. "Isso é bastante surpreendente. Imagino que a torna difícil de usar."

Ele inclinou-se, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. "Você acha isso engraçado? Você? Bem, vamos ver o quão engraçado será quando você estiver acorrentada ao mezena*!"

_(*mezena é a vela ou mastro que fica na parte traseira do navio)_

Bella fez uma careta. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Me provoque!", Cullen rosnou. "Whitlock"

Pela primeira vez, Bella notou os olhares curiosos da tripulação que se reunia nas proximidades. Newton, com o nariz ainda inchado e machucado, olhou para ela - uma ocorrência habitual durante a tarde - e se virou para ir ao deck. O primeiro imediato correu para frente.

"Sim, senhor?"

"Ponha esta mulher nos grilhões!" Cullen apontou para Bella com sua manga costurada. Whitlock mordeu o lábio, e por uma fração de segundo, Bella pensou que ele poderia estar se divertindo, mas com a mesma rapidez, sua expressão ficou séria.

"Sim, senhor", disse ele bruscamente, pegando Bella pelo braço e levando-a a um dos mastros. Outro tripulante avançou com grilhões e Whitlock a empurrou para trás, esticando seus braços entorno do mastro antes de fechar as correntes em seus pulsos.

"Você não pode me deixar assim!" ela gritou.

Whitlock arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não foi uma boa ideia atiçar a ira do capitão."

"Não, espere." Cullen se aproximou, batendo a mão livre no queixo. Bella tentou não notar a extensão de pele dourada exposta pelo movimento. "Prenda-a no mastro, mas deixe as mãos livres. Ela ainda tem trabalho a fazer."

Bella bufou. "Como se eu fosse fazer qualquer coisa por você, seu bárbaro!"

"Você vai fazer o que eu mandar," Cullen silvou. "Ou passará o resto da viagem presa a este mastro. Não me enfrente, moça. Você. Vai. Perder."

Whitlock e outro tripulante apareceram com um pedaço de corda. "Você provavelmente deve sentar-se," Jasper sugeriu. Por um momento, Bella considerou recusar, mas em seguida, ele acrescentou: "É provável que você fique por bastante tempo. Será mais confortável." Bella ergueu o queixo, mas deslizou sobre mastro para se sentar no deck. Eles amarraram com firmeza, a corda enrolada ao redor da cintura e sob os braços, antes de soltar as correntes.

Cullen assistiu com satisfação, puxando as cordas para testar sua força antes de olhar para Whitlock em aprovação. "Peça para um dos meninos trazer minha mala para que a vadia comece a trabalhar." Ele se virou para ela, tirando a camisa e jogando-o em seu colo. "Espero _todas_ as minhas roupas consertadas corretamente antes que você seja libertada ", ele rosnou. " _Todas_ elas. E não brinque comigo Smith, ou você vai pagar caro. "

Ela encontrou o olhar dele com um de seu próprio, tentando desesperadamente evitar olhar para seu peito nu. Suas bochechas inflamadas com raiva e vergonha, mas ela sabia que tinha sido vencida, pelo menos desta vez. Seu olhar caiu, e ela ouviu a risada vitoriosa do Cullen.

Ele virou-se e caminhou em direção ao timão enquanto um menino arrastava o baú do Cullen até ela e abria a tampa. Ele entregou-lhe um kit de costura e saiu correndo sem dizer uma palavra. Bella pegou a camisa com uma careta e começou a retirar os pontos no punho.

Ela suspirou irritada consigo mesma por deixar essa vingança infantil levá-la pra longe de seu objetivo. Ela deveria ficar _mais perto_ do Cullen, não fazê-lo ter raiva. Mas ele era tão malditamente arrogante que era difícil para ela segurar. Seu temperamento estava provando ser seu pior inimigo.

Bella fez uma careta, sabendo o que tinha que fazer. Ela tinha que ganhar a confiança do Cullen. O que significava que ela tinha que ser... _boa_. Não importa o quão desagradável era pensar nisso, e quão irritante e frustrante o homem era, seria o único jeito. Ela revirou os ombros, tentando relaxar os músculos.

Ela poderia fazer isso. Ela poderia ser boa. Quão difícil poderia ser?

Bella cortou um fio, olhando para o Cullen disfarçadamente. Ele estava no timão, conversando com Crowley, os dedos levemente em volta da roda.

Ela definitivamente _não_ notou o jeito que sua pele dourada ficava exposta sobre os músculos de suas costas, a forma como as calças ficavam penduradas na cintura, ou o jeito que o cinto da espada pressionava ligeiramente a carne exposta.

Ela _não_ notou o brilho de seus dentes enquanto ele ria de algo que Crowley disse.

Ela _não_ sentiu o estômago revirar ou um calor sobre a pele, quando ele esticou os braços para cima fazendo o cinto escorregar um poucomais.

E ela definitivamente _não_ caiu na gargalhada ao ver a meia que havia costurado na parte de trás das calças do Cullen, agora batendo como a cauda de um cachorro.

Ela apenas sorriu e voltou a trabalhar, pensando que valeu completamente a pena... Mesmo que tenha acabado amarrada ao mastro da mezena.

~ 0 ~

Edward manteve o olhar atento sobre Bella enquanto ela consertava sua roupa, ou melhor, re-consertava. Ele tentou não mostrar sua surpresa com a pilha bastante impressionante de peças de vestuário à sua volta. A moça tinha sido obviamente muito determinada em seus esforços.

Ele não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso com a ideia. Para uma coisa tão pequena, ela foi uma adversária digna, ele teve que admitir.

Quando o sol atingiu seu pico, ele discretamente ordenou que pegassem um pouco de água e bolachas pra levar a ela. Apesar da opinião de Bella, ele não era, de fato, um bárbaro. Eventualmente, ele fez o seu caminho até ela, pegando uma camisa e examinando de perto antes de puxá-la sobre a cabeça. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso, quando seus olhos caíram nas bochechas coradas.

Ele abriu a boca para comentar, mas pela primeira vez descobriu que não sabia o que dizer. Em vez disso, ele se virou para Jasper.

"Verifique quando ela terminar seu trabalho, e se foi feito de forma satisfatória, solte-a", disse ele rispidamente.

Jasper balançou a cabeça, e -para surpresa de Edward- Bella sorriu para ele docemente.

"Obrigada", disse ela.

Edward olhou para ela por um momento, sem saber como responder. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Não tente suas artimanhas femininas comigo, Smith."

"Artimanhas?" Bella disse inocentemente. "Estou apenas tentando fazer as pazes, Capitão. Você estava certo. Eu não deveria ter feito isso com suas roupas. Foi infantil, e peço desculpas." As cordas foram soltas e ela ficou de pé, alongando-se com um largo sorriso. "É bom ser livre novamente. Acho que eu deveria guardar tudo isso, certo?" Edward assistiu em choque, incapaz de desviar o olhar enquanto ela recolheu as roupas dobradas, colocando-as no baú, e fechando-o com um suspiro de satisfação.

Ela se virou para Jasper. "Sr. Whitlock, você acha que poderia chamar alguém para levar isso de volta aos aposentos do capitão para mim? Ele é um pouco pesado, e eu realmente devo ir cuidar da ceia do capitão."

"Hum". Jasper olhou nervosamente para Edward, que ainda não tinha encontrado sua língua. "Sim... sim, claro, senhorita. Vou cuidar isso."

"Obrigada", disse ela, esfregando as mãos sobre a saia e piscando para Edward com um sorriso brilhante antes de ir para a cozinha. Edward e Jasper assistindo-a sair em um silêncio atordoado.

"O que no mundo foi isso?" Jasper murmurou.

"Eu não tenho ideia", Edward respondeu. "Mas eu não confio nessa moça nem por um segundo."

"Eu não te culpo", Jasper respondeu. "Você já viu o assento de suas calças?"

A mão de Edward voou para a parte traseira e rosnou em frustração quando sentiu a meia pendurada atrás dele. "Essa mulher é a encarnação do mal."

Jasper sorriu. "Você apenas não gosta do fato de que ela não tem medo de você."

"Bem, mas ela deveria", ele respondeu. "Eu não posso decidir se ela é incrivelmente corajosa ou incrivelmente estúpida."

"Ela não é estúpida."

"Não, acho que não", Edward admitiu, virando a cabeça para seus aposentos.

Jasper levantou o baú e caminhou ao lado dele. "Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia mantê-la a bordo? Eu entendo que você deseja fazê-la pagar..."

"Não é por isso." Edward olhou em volta para garantir a sua privacidade antes de responder, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Ela é filha de Charlie Swan", disse ele. "É possível que ela tenha informações que podem ser úteis."

"E você acha que ela vai compartilhar essas informações... com você?" Jasper bufou, trocando o peso do baú pro outro lado. "Ela não parece exatamente a gostar de você, muito menos confiar em você."

"Ainda não, mas ela vai."

"Oh! O que te faz ter certeza?"

Edward sorriu, cruzando os braços largos. "Como ela pode resistir?"

~ 0 ~

Bella apertou os dentes enquanto ela se aproximava dos aposentos do capitão, seu riso crescendo em seu interior. Ela respirou fundo antes de caminhar através da porta aberta, com um sorriso no rosto e equilibrando a bandeja do jantar cuidadosamente em suas mãos. Ela cantarolou, enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da mesa, organizando a placa de prata e endireitando o guardanapo antes de derramar rum em uma caneca.

"Espero que esteja com fome..." Ela olhou para cima para encontrar Cullen e Whitlock olhando para ela desconfiados. Talvez tivesse exagerado. Seria possível ser boa demais?

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar e Cullen se aproximou da mesa, sentando-se e dando uma mordida na carne. Jasper se sentou em frente a ele, despejando rum em outra caneca e bebendo em dois goles, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Minhas botas precisam de polimento, Smith," Cullen disse rispidamente. "E a roupa de cama precisa ser trocada e lavada."

Ela olhou melancolicamente para a pilha de lençóis e cobertores de cama. Lavá-los levaria uma eternidade.

"É claro", disse ela, as palavras enganando pouco.

"E você precisa esfregar o chão", acrescentou. "Não se esqueça de tirar os móveis do lugar para que você possa limpar tudo."

Jasper emitiu um som abafado, cobrindo-o rapidamente com outro gole de rum.

"Sim, senhor."

"Então você pode cuidar do meu penico".

Bella enrijeceu. "Seu penico?"

Cullen mastigava um pedaço de pão. "Ele precisa ser esvaziado, depois limpo completamente."

"Mas..." Bella engoliu em seco, tentando manter o controle de seu temperamento.

_Seja legal_, ela pensou.

"Mas, eu pensei que nós concordamos, sem penicos, lembra?".

O capitão encolheu os ombros, lavando para a boca cheia de comida um pouco de rum. "Meu penico precisa ser limpo, por isso estou renegociando o nosso acordo."

"Você... você não pode fazer isso!"

_Seja agradável._

"Não?", perguntou ele. "Eu acredito que posso."

Bella respirou profundamente, e expirou lentamente. De novo. E de novo.

Ele não estava ajudando.

"Ou," Cullen continuou, enquanto girava em sua cadeira, olhando-a fixamente. "Você poderia me dizer exatamente o que está fazendo, Smith".

Bella engoliu em seco, sua raiva rapidamente dando lugar ao nervosismo. "O que você quer dizer?"

Seu olhar não vacilou. "Eu posso tolerar muitas coisas. Mas se existe este acordo entre você e eu, uma coisa que eu exijo é honestidade."

"Honestidade?" ela bufou. "Como se você soubesse o significado dessa palavra!"

"Eu sei que isso não significa fingir ser alguma mulher estúpida, a fim de ganhar a minha confiança."

Bella corou. Aparentemente, sua estratégia não foi tão bem sucedida como esperava.

"Eu posso reter certas informações, mas eu nunca menti para você", ele acrescentou.

"Oh?" ela disse, com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris. "Então... diga-me o que sabe sobre meu pai."

O Cullen tornou-se subitamente interessado em seu prato, mexendo na comida com o garfo. Jasper girava um dedo ao redor da borda de sua caneca, os olhos cintilando de interesse, indo do capitão para Bella e de volta para o capitão.

"Vamos, Capitão," Bella exigiu. "Onde está toda essa honestidade? Você sabia seu nome. Você sabia que ele tinha uma filha. O que não entendo é como um não bom..." Suas palavras cortadas pelo olhar irritado do capitão. "Como um _pirata_ tornou-se familiarizado com um empresário cumpridor da lei, como o meu pai."

Edward considerou seu desafio por um momento, e então olhou para Jasper e sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. O primeiro imediato levantou-se e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, fechando a porta atrás de si. Edward fez um gesto em direção à cadeira agora vazia na frente dele, e com um bufo irritado, Bella sentou-se.

"Por que você não começa me dizendo o que você sabe sobre o seu pai", disse ele. Os olhos de Bella brilharam, e ele levantou a mão. "Assim, tenha paciência comigo, por favor,", disse ele. "Seria mais fácil para eu preencher os espaços em branco do que a dizer-lhe coisas que você já sabe."

Ela franziu a testa, irritada com a ideia do Cullen saber sobre qualquer um dos espaços em branco na vida de seu pai, mas ela balançou a cabeça em aquiescência de qualquer maneira.

"Meu pai era um bom homem", ela começou. "Ele serviu na Marinha Real durante a maior parte da minha vida". Minha mãe morreu quando nasci, e sua irmã, minha tia cuidou de mim enquanto ele estava no mar. Ela morreu da gripe, quando eu tinha quatorze anos, e ele renunciou sua comissão para poder voltar para casa e ficar comigo.

"Ele tomou uma posição no comércio e tornou-se muito bem sucedido, então, uma noite, um barulho me acordou -Uma arma de fogo- o encontrei em seu escritório..." As palavras dela sumiram quando ela engoliu as lágrimas em sua garganta.

"Eu o encontrei", disse ela asperamente, enrijecendo as costas. "Ele estava caído e sangrando no tapete. Havia sangue por toda parte..." Ela enxugou o rosto, sem saber quando tinha começado a chorar. "O cômodo havia sido saqueado, papéis em todos os lugares, mas tudo que eu podia ver era ele. Eu caí de joelhos, e ele olhou para mim enquanto eu punha sua cabeça em meu colo", Bella parou, em transe, enquanto as memórias varriam sobre ela. "Ele tentou falar, mas sua boca estava cheia de sangue".

"No final, ele só disse uma palavra", disse ela, fixando-o com um olhar cheio de lágrimas.

"O que ele disse?" Sua mandíbula flexionada, e ela sabia que ele já imaginava.

"Cullen".

Ele desviou o olhar, sua voz foi um sussurro áspero. "E é por isso que você acha que eu o matei? Porque ele disse meu nome?"

Bella respirou fundo, recompondo-se. "Claro que não. Eu nem sabia quem você era, afinal de contas. Contratei um investigador que analisou o caso. Foi ele quem me apontou em sua direção".

"Mas por outro lado, capitão? Por que mais ele diria seu nome em seu último suspiro, além de identificá-lo como o seu assassino?"

Cullen olhou sem ver por um longo momento, e Bella começou a se perguntar se ele responderia. Então ele se virou e olhou nos olhos dela, e ela ficou chocada com a intensidade lá contida.

"Porque Charlie Swan nunca navegou para a Coroa", disse ele. "Ele era um pirata. E por poucos anos, ele foi meu amigo."

~ 0 ~

Nas águas quentes do Sul da Jamaica, o navio pirata _Maldição de Abaddon_ ficou em alerta total, sua tripulação preparada para a batalha com espadas e pistolas em punho. Com um ar de superioridade confiante, o capitão do navio atravessou o convés, observando o navio que se aproximava com olhos cuidadosos, mas confiante.

Não era um navio da Coroa Real e também era menor do que o seu próprio, então capitão Aro - conhecido por tantos anos apenas como Aro, _o Impiedoso_, que seu sobrenome já fora há muito tempo esquecido - não sentia compulsão para fugir. Em vez disso, ele preparou sua tripulação para o encontro, com grandes esperanças de que houvesse algum tesouro a ser obtido no final do dia. Por que o navio estava indo em direção a eles com a vela cheia e isso o tinha deixado um pouco curioso, no entanto, e com uma ordem silenciosa, ele estendeu a mão para seu primeiro imediato, Marcus. O homem lhe colocou uma luneta na palma da mão, e Aro a levou aos seus olhos, o navio entrando em foco.

"A _Lady Enchanted_ ", ele murmurou para si mesmo. "O que pretende Renard?"

"Ele não ousaria atacar", respondeu Marcus.

"Não." O capitão fechou a luneta, colocando-a no bolso. Como um corsário, Renard tinha construído uma reputação considerável no Caribe - para ambos os seus esforços legais e não tão legais - mas ninguém ousou atacar o_ Maldição de Abaddon. _Mesmo a Marinha britânica deu a Aro um amplo espaço forçado para não ter que confrontá-lo. "Mas é melhor nós estarmos preparados."

Marcus balançou a cabeça, e a sua ordem o resto da tripulação foi reforçado, o _Lady_ se aproximando a cada minuto. Até finalmente desacelerar, parar fora da popa e lançar a âncora, uma bandeira branca batendo violentamente com a brisa.

"Senhor?" Marcus perguntou em voz baixa.

"Firme" Aro respondeu. "Vamos ver o que ele quer."

Após alguns momentos, ele avistou um barco fazendo o seu caminho em direção a eles com apenas dois homens a bordo, o capitão Renard e um tripulante a puxar os remos. O restante da tripulação estava a bordo do _Lady_, observando os acontecimentos com interesse.

"Eles não estão armados", Aro apontou, indicando a tripulação do outro navio. Mesmo assim ordenando a sua tripulação que continuassem em estado de alerta. Ele não havia se tornado o pirata mais temido do mar aberto, baixando á guarda com facilidade.

O capitão olhou para ele enquanto o barco se aproximava, estendendo a mão em saudação, uma bandeira branca pendurada em seus dedos. Aro lhes concedeu permissão para embarcar com um breve aceno de cabeça, e seus homens se separaram para permitir que os dois homens subissem ao deck, as mãos ainda prontas em suas armas.

"Capitão Aro," Renard disse, tirando o chapéu com um floreio. "Você parece muito bem."

Aro assentiu. "O que é isso, Renard?"

O capitão do _Lady_ olhou em volta nervosamente. "Eu estava esperando, talvez, falar com o senhor em particular. É uma questão urgente."

Aro olhou para ele pensativamente, e depois virou-se para um de seus homens. "Revistem."

"Eu asseguro que estou desarmado", Renard insistiu, segurando as mãos para cima, enquanto o tripulante dava tapinhas na parte de baixo do seu corpo. "Eu vim em paz."

Aro bufou. "Paz?"

Renard sorriu. "Bem, neste caso, pelo menos."

O tripulante recuou e Aro guiou Renard, ladeado por Marcus e seu Intendente, Caio, aos seus aposentos. Ele esparramou-se em uma grande poltrona de couro, os olhos negros sobre Renard e indicou uma cadeira menor de madeira.

"Agora", Aro disse, "Porque isso?"

A expressão de Renard se tornou sóbria e ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente. "Eu... hum... sei que você tem interesse em One-Eyed Eddie Cullen."

Aro manteve uma fachada estoica. "O que você sabe sobre o Cullen?"

"Eu sei que ele invadiu meu navio e saqueou minha carga", Renard disse com um sorriso de escárnio. "Deixou minha tripulação e os passageiros atados como animais"

Aro sorriu. "Bem, isso vem junto com o oficio de ser um pirata, não é, Laurent?", perguntou ele. "E você mesmo, está longe de ser inocente nesses assuntos."

Renard encolheu os ombros. "Independentemente disso, eu acredito que poderíamos ser úteis um ao outro."

Aro inclinou-se, um cotovelo no braço da cadeira, correndo um dedo sobre os lábios. "Como assim?"

"Se você está à procura de Cullen, eu gostaria de ajudar."

Aro riu. "E o que faz você pensar que eu preciso de sua ajuda?"

"Talvez não", admitiu. "Mas um segundo navio, uma segunda equipe, pode ser útil quando você finalmente encontrá-lo."

"Sim," Aro disse, pensativo. "E o que você esta ganhando com este acordo?"

Os olhos de Renard estreitaram. "Eu simplesmente quero ver One-Eyed Eddie cair por uma estaca ou duas. Se você também quer isso, eu acredito que nós temos o mesmo objetivo."

Aro levantou-se e caminhou lentamente pela sala. Cullen foi um incômodo, ele teve que admitir. O fato dele ter recuperado o cutelo, ainda rasgava seus nervos, e se ele tinha saqueado o _Lady_, Aro apostaria que tinha encontrado o pingente também.

Sim, Cullen se tornou um espinho incomodo, e que deve ser removido logo.

Ainda assim, Renard estava errado quando disse que Aro estava procurando One-Eyed Eddie. Porque Aro sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que o próprio Cullen viesse procurar por _ele_. Ainda assim, ele teve que admitir que o navio de Renard e sua tripulação poderiam vir a serem úteis quando se falava em derrubar o capitão do _Arrow_. Aro sabia melhor do que ninguém a não subestimar o menino. Ele havia enganado a morte uma vez.

Ele virou-se, fixando em Renard um penetrante olhar negro. "Você, seu navio e sua tripulação estarão sob o meu comando. E não irei tolerar qualquer insubordinação."

Renard inclinou a cabeça em deferência. "Como quiser. Como eu disse, eu só quero ver o Cullen pagar, e espero recuperar um pouco da minha carga."

"Qualquer saque será dividido pelo meu intendente," Aro estalou. "Não pense que estou me aliando a você, a fim de encher seus bolsos, Laurent".

"Claro que não", respondeu ele, engolindo seco. "Só peço que minha tripulação seja recompensada pela sua lealdade assim como a sua será."

O queixo de Aro levantou, então ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Feito".

Um lento sorriso iluminou o rosto do capitão Renard enquanto ele se levantava e estendia a mão. "Então, nós temos um acordo?"

Aro tomou-o em um aperto firme. "Aye*, capitão. Nós temos um acordo."

* * *

_(*__Aye__ é um comprimento pirata. Acho que já foi dito mas não custa reforçar)_

**N/Paulinha: Eita o Aro finalmente apareceu, e parece que ele quer a mesma coisa que o Edward, e o que será que é, vocês já descobriram?**

**Bella sendo toda doce e inocente foi hilário kkkkkkk, não enganou Edward nem por um minuto rsrs.**

**Gente e o pai da Bella era pirata Oo**

**Chocada, e agora será que Bella acredita nele?**

**Bora comentar que o próximo vem rapidinho**

**Ah to demorando pra postar aki, pq teve muitos poucos coments, não acho justo com as ninas que tem tido mo trabalho traduzindo e revisando pra postar pra 3 coments, então ou vcs comentam ou eu vou parar de traduzir essa fic, por que acho sacanagem com as ninas que tão se esforçando pra traduzir pra gente u.u**


	10. 9 - Truth Revealed

_Traduzido por Jandara Assis_

_Revisado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Eu tinha esperança de estar me aproximando das colônias espanholas até agora, mas uma perigosa tempestade de inverno antecipada frustrou minhas tentativas.**__**Em vez disso, eu me encontro confinado, esperando**__** ansiosamente o clima mais quente que me permite viajar.**_

_**Meu único consolo é que a tempestade também atrasou meus concorrentes neste empreendimento.**__**Recebi a notícia de que hoje o navio da expedição foi obrigado a se refugiar em uma pequena ilha na costa da Espanha.**_

_**Então, como eu tenho que esperar, eles também devem.**_

_**- O Diário de **__**Simon Alistair Mellick**_, 01 de novembro de 1665

_**Capítulo 9 - **__**Truth Revealed -**__**Verdade Revelada**_

"Você é um mentiroso!" Bella saltou para seus pés e bateu as mãos na mesa. Os pratos se moveram e um pouco de rum espirrou sobre a borda da caneca de Edward. "Meu pai era um homem bom. Ele não era nada como... como..."

"Como eu?" Edward ofereceu. O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho de fúria, e ele sentiu uma pontada de compaixão. O que ele tinha a dizer não poderia ser fácil de ouvir.

"Eu disse a você, Bella, eu não vou mentir para você", disse ele calmamente. "Mas você foi a única que perguntou sobre o seu pai. Se você quer saber a verdade, você deve ouvir."

Ele sustentou seu olhar por um momento, e lentamente, ela afundou em sua cadeira. Com a mão trêmula, ela levou o copo aos lábios, sufocando um pouco enquanto engolia. Ela olhou para Edward em expectativa.

"Eu vim a bordo do _Arrow_ quando eu tinha 17 anos de idade," ele começou. "Eu tomei uma posição como grumete do Capitão de ferro Sam Uley ,eu fazia um pouco de tudo -. Ao contrário de você", ele disse com um sorriso leve. "Ao longo dos anos eu conhecia sobre o navio, a tripulação, trabalhei um pouco como carpinteiro do navio, em seguida, como artilheiro, e, eventualmente, trabalhei minha promoção para imediato."

Bella interrompeu. "O que isso tem a ver com o meu pai?"

"Seu pai", respondeu ele, "foi Intendente do _Arrow._"

Mesmo com os olhos arregalados na expressão de Bella, ele continuou. "Ele _era_ um bom homem. Você está certa sobre isso. Ele falou muitas vezes da mulher que perdeu e da linda filha que ele tinha ao voltar para o continente. Continuava dizendo que ele estava apenas poupando seus ganhos para que ele pudesse ir para casa para ela... para você."

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas, e seu olhar caiu para a mesa enquanto tocava seu colar distraidamente.

"O capitão nos levou em um ataque que prometia um grande tesouro", ele disse, sua voz um estrondo baixo enquanto ele revivia a aventura. "Nós estávamos a bordo de madrugada, pensando em pegá-los de surpresa." Ele fez uma pausa, tomando um gole de rum. "Mas eles estavam prontos para nós. Na verdade, era uma armadilha engenhosamente colocada. Eles estavam nos seguindo de longe e atacaram enquanto dormíamos.

"Eu ainda era muito jovem - apenas vinte anos - e ainda tinha de realmente provar a mim mesmo em batalha, mas todos tiveram que lutar essa noite. O ar estava cheio de fumaça e gritos... e sangue. Droga, havia muito sangue".

Bella observou-o com muita atenção, mas parecia que ele tinha esquecido que ela estava ali.

"Vi o capitão do outro lado da plataforma, lutando contra dois homens - espada em uma das mãos, punhal na outra - mas não era uma luta justa, e era só uma questão de tempo..."

"Ele caiu no convés, e eu era o único nas proximidades. Eles não me viram chegando. Eu nunca tinha matado um homem antes." Ele fez uma pausa, o olhar perdido na distância, em seguida, ele limpou a garganta.

"Eu peguei um, e foi distração suficiente para o capitão recuperar o equilíbrio e despachar o outro. Quando a luta terminou, tínhamos perdido seis homens -. Incluindo o nosso primeiro companheiro, Billy Black Bootless, pai de Jacob. Eu mesmo fui gravemente ferido na briga." Ele tocou seu tapa-olho levemente.

Ele encontrou seu olhar. "Em agradecimento por salvar sua vida, o Capitão Uley me nomeou primeiro imediato assim que me recuperei. Mas depois daquela noite, Charlie nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele perdeu o gosto pelo mar, eu suponho, ou talvez ele estivesse apenas cansado do assassinato.

"Em qualquer caso, um ano ou mais depois, talvez, ele recebeu a notícia de que sua irmã tinha morrido. Ele deixou o navio, disse que ia viver uma vida normal, que ele iria pelo menos dar isso a sua menina. Eu nunca mais o vi."

Bella enxugou as lágrimas de suas bochechas, sua mente girando com perguntas. Ela optou pela que tinha a menor probabilidade de fazê-la chorar mais.

"E como você se tornou capitão?"

Edward riu sem graça. "A vida de um capitão raramente é longa, Smith", disse ele. "Sam de Ferro foi baleado na perna e morreu de febre logo após seu pai nos deixar. A equipe me escolheu como capitão, e eu tenho servido como tal, há quase seis anos."

Bella se levantou, andando lentamente pela sala enquanto ela absorvia tudo o que tinha ouvido. Edward a observava em silêncio enquanto ela chegava a um acordo com o fato de que seu pai não era o homem que ela pensava que era.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele mentiu para mim", ela murmurou quase para si mesma, enquanto olhava pela vigia do outro lado da sala. "Todos esses anos, e foi tudo uma mentira."

"Nem tudo," disse Edward. "Ele amava você, Bella. Ele queria o melhor para você. Ele fez o que achou melhor para prover você. O resto era para protegê-la."

Bella bufou. "Proteger-me? Parece que ele estava tentando se proteger."

"Nosso mundo é perigoso. Você de todas as pessoas deveria entender isso agora."

"Eu acredito". Ela suspirou profundamente. "É só que... dói. Pensei que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém."

"Você conhecia," Edward assegurou. "Você sabia quem era o verdadeiro Charlie Swan. O homem que ele queria ser."

Bella secou suas bochechas novamente, projetando seus ombros, antes de voltar a sentar-se em frente a Edward e tomar outro gole de rum.

"Você parece estar adquirindo um gosto por isso", ele disse com um sorriso. "Talvez nós ainda vamos fazer de você uma pirata."

Ela sorriu, e Edward não poderia explicar a onda de alívio que o varreu pelo pequeno gesto.

"Então", disse ela. "Se você não matou meu pai, como você possui a sua espada?"

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Primeiro de tudo, é _minha espada_", ressaltou. Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ele a interrompeu. "Quanto à forma como ela veio a minha posse, eu tirei-a do homem que eu acredito que matou o seu pai."

Suficientemente distraída da verdadeira posse da espada, ela perguntou: "E você ainda não vai me dizer quem é?"

Edward olhou para o prato com uma careta. Seus instintos guerreavam dentro dele. Por um lado, ele hesitava em revelar muito a ela, não tanto porque ele temia que ela fosse sair por conta própria. Certamente ela já percebeu que sua melhor chance de encontrar o assassino de seu pai estava com ele.

Não, sua preocupação era mais sobre revelar muito sobre si mesmo. Além de Whitlock e, é claro, Alice, ninguém sabia o que o levou. Por que ele era quem ele era - tornou-se o que ele se tornou.

"Eu acho que nós nos movemos para além dos segredos, você não acha, capitão?", acrescentou. "Se você quer que eu confie em você, talvez seja hora de você fazer o mesmo."

Talvez só um pouco. Talvez ele pudesse dizer-lhe apenas um pouco, por causa de Charlie. E então, talvez, apenas talvez, ela confiasse nele o suficiente para fornecer algumas informações próprias.

Assim, com uma respiração profunda, ele olhou para ela. "Seu nome é Aro", disse ele. "Ele é chamado de Aro, o Impiedoso. Ele é a pessoa que matou seu pai. Quem pegou meu olho." Ele tocou o remendo levemente. "E ele é quem vai pagar."

Bella sustentou seu olhar por um momento antes de assentir uma vez. "Tudo bem, então", disse ela.

De repente, Edward se empurrou para longe da mesa. "Eu sou necessário no convés", disse ele, deslizando em seu casaco e acenando para a mesa. "Certifique-se de limpar isso, Smith, e depois veja minhas botas." Ele sorriu um pouco. "Não precisa se preocupar com o penico."

Bella lutou com um sorriso. "Sim, Capitão".

Ele hesitou, como se fosse dizer algo mais, então virou-se e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

~ 0 ~

Ela sabia que havia mais do que isso, é claro. Bella tinha habilidade suficiente em ler as pessoas sabia que o Cullen falou a verdade sobre Aro - _Aro o__Impiedoso_, claro que ele teria um nome como esse - mas ele ainda se segurou de contar tudo a ela.

Estava tudo bem. Bella poderia ser paciente.

Ou...

Seus olhos voavam da porta fechada para a mesa do Cullen e de volta para porta.

Talvez ela não tenha que ser paciente.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, pressionando seu ouvido contra ela e ouvindo atentamente antes de deslizar o ferrolho. Ela teria um tempo difícil para explicar por que estava fechada, mas não se atrevia ao risco de ser pega por alguém.

Ela sempre poderia dizer que ela estava se vestindo, supôs.

O coração de Bella disparou, e ela engoliu um pedaço de culpa enquanto moveu-se para a mesa. É verdade, Edward havia mostrado confiança, dizendo-lhe o que tinha feito, mas ela não confiava inteiramente _nele_, e ela não gostava de ir a algo sem toda a informação possível. Certamente, isso era o suficiente para justificar a sua espionagem?

Ela balançou a cabeça, irritada. Por que ela estava se preocupando, com os sentimentos do Cullen? Ele era um pirata sanguinário, a tinha trabalhando como sua serva, e se eles seriam aliados nessa empreitada, ela merecia saber o que estava acontecendo. Realmente, _ele _deveria se sentir culpado se estava escondendo algo dela.

E ela _sabia_ que ele estava escondendo algo.

Ela folheou os papéis em cima da mesa e, não encontrando nada de importante, começou a vasculhar nas gavetas. Quando ela chegou ao fundo de uma e achou-a bloqueada, uma onda de excitação percorreu-a. Bella olhou ao redor da sala, localizando a adaga que ela tinha mantido em sua bota deitado ao lado de sua cama. Ela a pegou, e trabalhou na fechadura a mexendo delicadamente sobre ela.

Ela estava quase desistindo, quando ela ouviu um clique baixo, e a gaveta abriu. A visão da caixa da _Lady Enchanted_ colocou um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, e ela ergueu-a cuidadosamente, junto com um livro grosso de capa de couro. Com outro olhar rápido para a porta, ela abriu a caixa, mordendo o lábio enquanto examinava os itens lá dentro: um pente de cabelo, algumas moedas, um colar de esmeraldas, e uma cruz de madeira entalhada. Ela segurou a madeira suave em sua mão, examinando a gravura em todo o comprimento do mesmo.

_Latim_, pensou ela, embora não tivesse ideia do que dizia.

Mais confusa do que nunca, ela colocou os itens cuidadosamente de volta na caixa e a fechou. Por que o Cullen era tão possessivo com uma caixa que retêm apenas algumas poucas quinquilharias? Apesar de bonita, eles realmente tinham um valor muito pequeno quando comparado com o resto do espólio que tinham recuperado do _Lady. _Mas tinha que ser importante de alguma forma.

Franzindo a testa, ela se virou para o livro, passando a mão sobre a capa desgastada de couro. Ela sentou-se na cadeira do Cullen e abriu-a para a primeira página.

_Simon Alistair Mellick_

_15 Kipling Street, Southwark, Londres_

O endereço foi riscado e embaixo foi adicionado: _Peças Desconhecidas._

Ela leu um pouco e rapidamente verificou que era um diário pertencente a um comerciante de Londres, em meados da década de 1660. Ela ainda não entendia por que o Cullen estaria mantendo-o a sete chaves. Examinando as páginas distraidamente e lendo trechos aqui e ali, ela tinha quase desistido de encontrar qualquer coisa útil. Este Mellick parecia ter sido um homem relativamente chato, com suas descrições brandas do dia-a-dia e anseios bastante tristes por algo mais. Aparentemente, ele tinha vindo para as Colônias, em algum momento para começar uma nova vida.

Bella quase perdeu o desenho em primeiro lugar, apenas um breve vislumbre quando ela folheou as páginas. Mas a voltou rapidamente, de boca aberta, em choque com a representação da espada de seu pai.

Não podia ser.

No começo, Bella temia que ela estivesse sendo fantasiosa, então ela pôs-se de pé para recuperar a espada da prateleira atrás da mesa do Cullen para compará-la ao esboço. Com certeza, eram idênticos, até mesmo os intrincados detalhes sobre o côncavo protetor de articulação. Seu olhar correu entre o desenho e a espada, incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo. Um segundo esboço descrevia o topo do punho, cada faceta da safira conforme a realidade, e até mesmo as palavras gravadas circulando a jóia mostrava uma composição precisa. Com o coração batendo forte, ela rapidamente leu a entrada na página abaixo do desenho, a decepção em guerra com a confusão quando ela não encontrou nenhuma referência à espada.

Ela leu-a novamente, só para ter certeza, mas Simon Mellick, seja quem ele era, simplesmente falou sobre a compra de algum tipo de caixa de quebra-cabeça para adicionar a uma coleção que tinha sido passada de seu pai. Bella explorou as entradas das páginas antes e depois do desenho, mas não encontrou nenhuma menção a ele. Ela olhou nervosamente para a porta, consciente de que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes do Cullen ficar curioso sobre a sua ausência no convés, esperando que ela aparecesse a qualquer momento para obedecer as suas ordens. Bella folheou as páginas rapidamente, verificando-as com a espada fria e pesada em seu colo.

Ela tinha praticamente desistido quando percebeu uma página solta perto da parte de trás do livro. A borda irregular provou que tinha sido arrancada, em algum momento, mas depois colocada de volta no lugar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a palavra "espada" saltou para fora da página para ela.

_A espada vai liderar o caminho._

Confusa, com os olhos levantados para o início da entrada, as palavras sussurrando através de seus lábios enquanto lia.

_Preste atenção à Palavra_

'_sarja guiá-lo por diante_

_Uma moeda para dar visão_

_Um copo para satisfazer sua sede_

_Uma chave para a fechadura_

_Em seguida, atravessar a ponte para fazer a abertura_

_E quando a luz surgir do beijo de Afrodite_

_A espada vai liderar o caminho_

Bella leu-o por três vezes, mas as palavras não ficaram mais claras. Seria algum tipo de poema? Um código? Será que ele realmente tem alguma coisa a ver com a espada? Seu olhar caiu para a espada em seu colo, e ela correu os dedos sobre o punho suavemente, seus olhos brilhando na gravura em torno da safira.

_E Deus disse: "Haja luz, e houve luz"._

Seu pai havia traduzido para ela pouco antes de...

Luz.

_E quando a luz surgir..._

_Haja luz..._

Tinha que ser mais do que uma coincidência, não é?

Com uma determinação fundada mais em instinto do que conhecimento, ela vasculhou a mesa do Cullen até que encontrou um pedaço de papel, em seguida, rapidamente copiou o poema e enfiou-o no bolso. Ela devolveu o diário e a caixa na gaveta da mesa de fundo e colocou a espada de volta na prateleira, tocando-a mais uma vez com reverência antes de girar para recolher os itens para polir as botas do Cullen.

Ela sabia que o Cullen estava escondendo coisas dela, e ela não podia ajudar, mas achou que este diário de Mellick, e a referência até certo ponto bastante obscura referindo-se à espada, tinha algo a ver com isso. Havia uma razão para a espada ser tão importante para ele, e ela acreditava que ela tinha acabado de obter uma pista do por que.

Claro que, mesmo tendo conhecido o capitão por apenas um curto tempo, havia três coisas que ela havia aprendido que realmente o motivavam - prazer, vingança e tesouro - e ele geralmente tem o primeiro dos últimos dois.

_A espada vai liderar o caminho._

Liderar o caminho para o que? Aro? Tesouro?

Bella descobriu que qualquer um daria _o seu_ prazer.

Naquela noite, ela escondeu o pedaço de papel debaixo do travesseiro, certa de que era a chave para algo importante.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou para descobrir que o Cullen já havia levantado e estava ausente. Depois de se vestir rapidamente, ela enfiou o poema em seu bolso, em seguida, despiu sua cama, enchendo o balde vazio com os linhos sujos. Ela fez seu caminho para a porta, descendo o corredor escuro em direção à escada, e, enquanto ela fez seu caminho no convés, ela viu o Cullen no timão, lançando seu olhar no dela. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, como se tivesse estado procurando por ela.

_Estranho._

Ela colocou o balde para baixo e deslizou a mão em seu bolso, tocando o pedaço de papel levemente. O Cullen pode ter tido seus segredos, mas Bella se sentiu confiante de que ela poderia descobri-los a tempo. Se não, ela simplesmente teria que convencê-lo a revelá-los.

Ela arriscou mais um olhar por cima do ombro para encontrar o Cullen observando-a, com a sobrancelha levantada em curiosidade. Ela apenas deu de ombros e voltou para sua roupa.

O Cullen poderia perguntar o que _ela_ estava fazendo para uma mudança. Parecia apenas adequado.

Enquanto isso, ela tentaria desvendar o mistério que envolvia a espada.

~ 0 ~

Ela estava tramando algo.

Edward viu Bella esfregar seus lençóis, cuidadosamente evitando olhar em sua direção, e ele poderia dizer que ela estava até bem. Ela torceu o último pedaço de linho, em seguida, levantou-se para prendê-lo em um varal improvisado amarrado em uma pequena seção do convés. Ela pegou seu olhar e desviou rapidamente, mordendo o lábio enquanto despejava a água de lavagem para fora do navio.

Se ele fosse completamente honesto, a mulher o confundia. Ele sabia que tinha destruído algumas das ilusões que ela tinha sobre seu pai quando ele lhe contou sobre seu passado, mas ela lidou com tudo isso com graça e poucas lágrimas visíveis. Ela parecia confiar nele, pelo menos até certo ponto, mas no momento seguinte, ela se recusava a encontrar o seu olhar, e ele sabia que ela estava escondendo algo.

Ele se perguntava se tinha algo a ver com Charlie.

Ele não sabia que Aro havia roubado a espada de Charlie, quando ele por sua vez o havia roubado dele. Quando Edward soube do fato, um pouco mais tarde, ele teria estado surpreso. Charlie tinha sido inflexível sobre viver uma "vida normal", e Edward duvidou que ele pudesse ser atraído de volta para suas atividades anteriores, não importa qual a tentação. Ele pensou que Charlie estava acima de uma fraqueza, como a ganância.

Aparentemente, ele pensou errado.

Claro que, durante as longas semanas no mar, os dois tinham passado muito tempo especulando sobre a lenda do ouro do Mellick, mas ele tinha tido a impressão de que Charlie pensava ser um mito, uma fantasia. Ao contrário de Edward, que sabia que era real.

E ele sabia que Aro também pensava isso.

Olhando o rubor de Bella quando ela secou as mãos, ele suspeitou que estivesse certo sobre ela - que talvez Charlie tivesse dito a ela algo mais sobre a espada do que ela estava deixando escapar. Ele se perguntava o quanto. Decidindo que iria tentar descobrir, ele a seguiu enquanto ela arrastava o balde de volta para abaixo do deck, pegando a porta de seus aposentos antes que ela pudesse fechar atrás dela.

Ela pulou, a mão voando para sua garganta quando o balde caiu no chão. "Você me assustou!"

"Estamos um pouco nervosos, Smith?" ele perguntou, andando por ela para se sentar em sua mesa. "Por que tão nervosa?"

Ela fungou, inclinando-se para pegar o balde e colocá-lo longe. "Eu não estou nervosa. Porque _você_ estava se escondendo como um criminoso? Oh, espere..." Ela levantou um dedo. "Você _é_ um criminoso."

Edward deu a ela um olhar impassível. "Hilário".

Bella sorriu e começou a arrumar uma pilha de livros perto da cama. Edward a olhou por um momento, e então voltou sua atenção para a confusão de papéis em sua mesa. Ele examinou distraído e franziu a testa em confusão quando viu a adaga de Bella meio escondida debaixo de um manifesto. A suspeita floresceu, e ele pegou a adaga, batendo na ponta do dedo, enquanto esperava que ela percebesse.

Eventualmente, ela olhou para ele e seus olhos se arregalaram antes de cintilarem para longe nervosamente, a garganta trabalhando quando ela engoliu em seco. Ela brincava com um arranjo de peças de xadrez, tirando o pó ao seu redor com um pano e claramente não olhando em sua direção novamente.

"Smith?"

Bella limpou a garganta, mas não se virou, completamente focada no pó da rainha branca. "Sim?"

"Existe uma razão para a sua adaga estar na minha mesa?"

"Na sua mesa?" ela perguntou, trocando a rainha por uma torre. "Isso é estranho."

"Hmm... de fato." Seu olhar afiado pairava sobre o ambiente de trabalho enquanto ele brincava com a adaga, examinando os papéis espalhados à toa antes de abrir a gaveta. Ele olhou para baixo, e seu olho se estreitou quando ele viu a gaveta do fundo - a gaveta que havia estado decididamente _fechada_ quando ele tinha deixado.

A gaveta que _não _estava bem fechada agora.

De olho em Bella, ele deslizou a adaga na rachadura no topo da gaveta e abriu-a. Ele tinha o palpite em seus ombros quando a madeira raspou ao longo das bordas, e ele respirou fundo para controlar seu temperamento.

"Parece que você tem estado ocupado, Smith", disse ele, a voz mortal e calma. _Quanto ela tinha visto?__Quanto ela tinha entendido?_

"Bem... você sabe... muita coisa para fazer", ela respondeu brilhantemente, pegando um bispo antes de desastradamente deixá-lo cair no chão.

"Smith", disparou ele. "Esqueça o tabuleiro de xadrez. O que você espera conseguir mexendo em minha mesa?"

Ele meio que esperava que ela negasse, então ele quase pulou de surpresa quando ela se virou em fúria.

"Eu não _teria_ que bisbilhotar se você não escondesse as coisas de mim!"

"Minhas desculpas?"

"Não represente inocência!", ela exclamou, acenando seu pano de tirar o pó, as peças de xadrez esquecidas. "Quem é Simon Mellick, e o que ele tem a ver com a espada do meu pai?"

"É _a minha espada_", ele murmurou no reflexo.

Bella revirou os olhos, com os punhos apoiados em seus quadris. "Não tente me distrair. Há mais acontecendo aqui do que a vingança, e eu acho que eu mereço saber o que é!"

Edward olhou para ela. "Você _merece_?" ele rosnou. "Você se esgueira para o meu navio, tenta me matar, rouba minha espada... então eu tenho que arriscar a minha vida _e_ da minha tripulação para resgatá-la de Hunter - e você se atreve a dizer que você _merece _alguma coisa de mim?"

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a interrompeu. "Você deve considerar-se sortuda por não tê-la jogado ao mar."

Eles trocaram olhares furiosos por um longo momento, ambos respirando com dificuldade. Então, para surpresa de Edward, Bella perguntou: "Por que não?"

Edward piscou. "Por que não o quê?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Você fica dizendo que vai me jogar na prisão ou me deixar em uma ilha... agora me jogar ao mar, mas você não faz. É quase como..." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você _quer_ alguma coisa de mim."

"Você está fora de seu..."

"Mas o que?" pensou, meio para si mesma. "Você já tem a espada - embora eu ainda pretenda corrigir isso - e daí?"

Bella olhou para ele com cuidado, e ele lutou para encontrar o seu olhar. Ele podia ver o momento em que ela encaixou as peças.

"Não sou eu, não é?" ela disse finalmente. "É o meu pai. O que seja que você está atrás, você acha que meu pai sabia algo sobre isso. Então você está me mantendo por perto na esperança de que ele me disse algo."

Edward pensou em negar, prevendo o assalto em um acesso de raiva - possivelmente até mesmo através de seguir sua ameaça de jogá-la na prisão. Em vez disso, ele optou pela rota mais direta. Talvez fosse hora dos dois colocarem as cartas na mesa.

"Sim", disse ele.

Um sorriso vitorioso cruzou os lábios de Bella quando ela dobrou os braços sobre o peito. "E o que faz você pensar que eu iria dizer-lhe alguma coisa?"

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, em seguida, estendeu a mão para recuperar a caixa e o diário da gaveta e colocá-las na frente dele.

"Há algumas razões", disse ele com naturalidade enquanto abria a caixa, tirando cada item e alinhando-os em sua mesa. "Primeiro, você está curiosa sobre tudo isso. Você está praticamente babando em antecipação para obter algumas respostas." Ele lançou lhe um olhar desafiador quando ela abriu a boca para falar. "Não tente negar isso."

Ela não o fez.

"Em segundo lugar, você quer saber mais sobre seu pai. As peças que ele mantinha escondido de você. A verdadeira razão do meu nome ser a última palavra a passar por seus lábios."

"Que foi?"

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, olhando-a com cuidado. "Quem há de saber ao certo? Talvez porque ele sabia do meu próprio rancor contra Aro e procurou a sua própria vingança."

Bella franziu o cenho. "Talvez", disse ela sem se comprometer.

Ele continuou, assinalando os números em seus dedos. "Terceiro, tudo isso vai desempenhar um papel importante em fazer Aro pagar por tudo que ele fez, e eu _sei_ que você está interessada nisso."

Ela não amoleceu. "É só isso?"

Edward sorriu. "Bem, há mais uma coisa." Ele fez uma pausa de efeito e quase desatou a rir quando ela se inclinou para frente um pouco em expectativa. "Mas eu acho que você já sabe o que é."

Os lábios de Bella torceram ligeiramente. "É um tesouro, não é?"

Edward sorriu em resposta. "Sim, Smith. E é um grande."

~ 0 ~

Mais de mil milhas náuticas ao sul-sudeste, no Pátio de Sua Majestade Naval Antígua em Porto Inglês, Comodoro James Hunter passeou ao longo do cais, uma carranca em seu rosto. O jovem informante, que tinha entrado com o navio mais recente, retransmitiu sua mensagem com sinceridade frenética.

"E você tem certeza disso?" Hunter perguntou, fixando o rapaz com um olhar que enfatizou que imprecisão não seria tolerada.

"Sim, senhor", disse o menino. "O Cullen está nos limites do norte em direção as colônias."

Hunter esfregou o queixo, pensativo. Até agora, o pirata pode estar tão longe quanto a Flórida, se o vento estivesse com ele. E o vento parecia estar sempre com Eddie One-Eyed. Era a única explicação que o Comodoro tinha para a capacidade do bastardo de evitá-lo a todo o momento.

Hunter deu uma moeda de ouro ao garoto e virou-se em direção ao _Intrepid_, a tripulação ocupada carregando suprimentos e fazendo pequenos reparos no casco. Ele viu o tenente Cameron perscrutar sobre o estibordo.

"Apronte o navio!" Hunter berrou. "Navegamos em uma hora."

"Uma hora, senhor?", respondeu ele. "Mas ainda temos de concluir os reparos."

"Eles vão ter que esperar." Hunter cruzou a passarela em uma corrida, pulando para a plataforma sem perder o passo. "Eu recebi a notícia da localização do Cullen."

O tenente apenas balançou a cabeça, sabendo a obsessão bastante sincera do Comodoro pelo pirata. "Eu vou mandar Cevada recuperar a tripulação. Estaremos prontos em uma hora."

Hunter apenas emitiu um breve aceno de cabeça em resposta e voltou a latir ordens para os homens carregando suprimentos. Ele observava com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto aceleravam seus esforços. Sim, o Cullen teve um bom começo, mas se ele estava de fato navegando para as colônias, então Hunter sabia onde ele estava indo. Com alguma sorte, desta vez ele finalmente pegaria Eddie One-Eyed de surpresa.

O Comodoro levantou o rosto para o vento forte, inalando profundamente.

A perseguição começou.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow então é realmente um tesouro e Bella... quer dizer Smith quer uma parte quem diria, ou como Edward diz, ela vai acabar sendo uma pirata como o pai kkkkkk**

**Mais revelações nesse cap, e agora o James está perseguindo o Edward**

**James, Aro, e mais alguns desagradáveis, ser pirata não é fácil, mas pirataward é ótimooo \o/**

**Ah sobre pervisse entre Bella e Edward, acho que vai demorar, ambos são muito teimosos né kkkkk**

**Amandoo os coments, finalmente comentando em**

**Hey não precisam fazer um grande coment, só um "Maiss", "adorei", já tá bom, só pra saber que estão lendo né ;)**

**Agora me vou fuiii**


	11. 10 - Land Ho!

_Traduzido por Elizeth Alves_

_Revisado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Vivian_

**_O frio está em toda parte, se infiltrando pelas frestas e fendas e em meus próprios ossos.__Tanto quanto eu posso ver, o mundo é um manto branco gelado, frio e crepitando ameaçadoramente. _**

**_A única coisa que me mantém aquecido é a esperança de cumprir a minha missão. _**

**_E Maria, a filha do hospedeiro, uma mulher tão bela que faria os anjos chorarem.__Gostaria de tê-la para mim se ela me aceitasse._**

**_- O Diário do Simon Alistair Mellick, 16 de Novembro de 1665_**

**Capítulo 10 - Land Ho!***

_(*Expressão pirata, o mesmo que "Terra a vista".)_

Bella não podia ignorar o arrepio de excitação que a percorreu com a palavra.

_Tesouro._

Ela não se considerava excessivamente materialista ou gananciosa. Realmente, ela sempre teve o suficiente para viver confortavelmente, se não, com extravagância. No entanto, isso tinha mudado após a morte de seu pai. Ela tinha sido deixada com pouco, exceto pela casa em Boston, e uma pequena herança de sua mãe. Ela vendeu a casa para pagar o investigador, e praticamente esgotou a herança nos meses de procura ao Cullen.

Assim, ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que a ideia de aliviar seus problemas financeiros não era atraente.

Ainda assim, não era só isso.

"Então, quando você diz _grande_", ela perguntou, dando um passo hesitante, se aproximando, "o quão _grande_ você quer dizer?"

Cullen sorriu, indicando a cadeira em frente a ele. "Por que você não se senta Smith, e eu vou te dizer." Ela fez o que ele sugeriu, muito intrigada para argumentar, e ele continuou: "Você já ouviu falar do Ouro Mellick?"

"Não. Não, eu acho que não."

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, batendo um dedo no diário com capa de couro. "Você leu tudo isso?"

"Um pouco".

"Então você sabe que Mellick era um comerciante em Londres, cerca de 90 anos atrás, um homem comum, com uma queda para quebra-cabeças."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, ele mencionou uma coleção."

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira. "Mellick ouviu uma conversa que o levou a deixar a Inglaterra e voltar para o Novo Mundo, os rumores eram de uma expedição formada para buscar um grande tesouro de ouro asteca. Ele partiu imediatamente."

"Parece um pouco impulsivo," Bella disse, "deixar a sua casa com base em boatos."

Cullen deu de ombros. "Ele diz no diário que investigou a fundo, embora não tenha entrado em muitos detalhes. Basta dizer que reuniu informações suficientes para se certificar e se juntar à caça, e ele aparentemente deixou a Inglaterra um mês antes da expedição."

"Será que ele encontrou o ouro?" Bella perguntou, hipnotizada.

"Eu acredito que sim", Edward respondeu. "No outono de 1666, ele faz alusão a esse fato em seu diário, mas ele também temia ser roubado e se tornou bastante paranóico, alguns de seus inimigos estavam nos seus calcanhares - incluindo os homens de quem ele tinha, originalmente, ouvido falar do tesouro.

"O que nos leva de volta para o quebra-cabeça", disse ele.

"Como assim?"

"Mellick escondeu o tesouro", ele respondeu. "Mas ele não escreveu especificamente onde. Ele temia ser assassinado, e se o diário caísse em mãos erradas, seus inimigos pegariam o ouro. Ele conheceu e se casou com uma jovem mulher logo depois que ele chegou a Colônia, e ela estava grávida. Assim, para proteger seu herdeiro, ele desenvolveu um elaborado quebra-cabeça que deve ser resolvido a fim de encontrar o ouro."

"O poema," Bella ponderou. Ao olhar curioso de Edward, ela acrescentou: "Na parte de trás do diário - _uma moeda... um copo... uma chave..."_

"Sim", Edward respondeu. "Nós determinamos que - o poema, como chamamos - Indica as relíquias que precisam ser reunidas, a fim de resolver o enigma."

"Nós?"

"Eu, Charlie... Aro", explicou. "Eu estive em uma corrida contra o Aro para encontrar os itens desde então."

"Espere. Eu não entendo alguma coisa." Bella disse, balançando a cabeça. "Se o diário foi destinado ao filho de Mellick, como é que você conseguiu isso? E por que _ele _não_tenta_ encontrar todas essas relíquias?"

"Ele morreu antes de ter uma chance", Edward explicou. "Mallick morreu de consumo.* Sua esposa também, pouco tempo depois. A criança nunca nasceu, e com a falta de herdeiros, todos os seus pertences iriam voltar a Londres para um primo distante.

_(*Nome antigo para tuberculose)_

"O homem estava passando por problemas financeiros, então optou por vender a totalidade da propriedade de Mellick na Colônia ao invés de ter que gastar para tê-la enviada ao exterior. As relíquias foram espalhadas ao vento, e foi só por acaso que o diário caiu nas mãos do meu pai, e, eventualmente, para as minhas. O diário, juntamente com o conteúdo da biblioteca de Mellick, acabou em uma livraria em Charles Towne*. Meu pai é um colecionador, e também ouviu sobre a lenda do ouro de Mellick. Quando ele encontrou o diário, ele sabia que seria inestimável."

_(*Cidade pertencente ao estado Carolina do Sul – EUA. Seu nome foi alterado para Charleston em 1783)_

Ele fez uma pausa, seu olhar intenso. "Aro também pensava assim. Quando soube que eu estava com o diário, decidiu que iria tê-lo. Foi ele quem preparou a armadilha para a minha tripulação aquele ano, foi ele quem levou meu olho e me deixou para morrer. Tudo um plano para obter o diário."

"Mas ele falhou."

"Graças apenas a Jasper", ele respondeu. "Ele conseguiu ferir Aro e levar o resto da tripulação com segurança para longe. Ele salvou minha vida."

Bella respirou profundamente, absorvendo tudo o que tinha ouvido. "Então..." ela disse, engolindo em seco. "Aro matou o meu pai pela espada?"

"Eu acredito que sim. Ele não vai parar por nada."

Bella olhou para ele com cuidado. "E você? Será que você também não para por nada?"

Edward olhou para longe por um momento, e então disse em voz baixa. "Eu quero o tesouro, mas, apesar do que você possa ter ouvido sobre mim, eu não tenho o hábito de matar pessoas inocentes."

Virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. "Aro, no entanto, nesse caso, está longe de ser inocente".

Bella balançou a cabeça e em seguida, desviou o olhar de sua intensidade.

"Então você... _nós_", corrigiu-se, "temos a espada. E o resto? " Ela percebeu que Edward não contestou o _nós._

"Isso". Ele levantou o medalhão. "Acredito ser a _chave para a porta."_

Bella pegou a jóia, virando-a em sua mão. "É apenas um medalhão." Ela pressionou a borda e ele se abriu. "Não há nada dentro dele. Como pode ser a chave?"

Edward folheava o diário para a página com o desenho do medalhão, e mostrou a ela onde Mellick tinha identificado como _a chave_.

Bella fez uma careta. "Então, você tem a chave. A espada, presumo, é a espada que vai liderar o caminho. E o copo e a moeda?" Ela se inclinou para frente para entregar o medalhão e pegar uma das moedas de dentro da arca. "É uma destas?"

"Eu não acho", Edward respondeu, tirando das mãos dela e examinando-as de perto. "Estas são apenas moedas comuns. Acho que estamos à procura de algo especial."

"Como especial?"

"Boa pergunta."

"E o copo?"

Com um suspiro pesado, Edward colocou os itens de volta na arca. "Eu não sei. É possível que Aro o tenha. Eu não tenho nenhuma informação sobre isso."

Bella estava começando a se perguntar se havia alguma coisa sobre esse tesouro que Edward _tinha_ certeza.

"E uma vez que você recuperar todas essas relíquias, o que fará então?", perguntou ela.

"Não são apenas as relíquias," Edward respondeu. "Há também um mapa. Aro está com a metade, mas a outra metade está perdida. Acredito que o mapa irá nos orientar a como usar as relíquias."

Bella tirou um fio de cabelo fora de seus olhos. "Parece que este Mellick era mais do que cuidadoso. Dada a complexidade deste quebra-cabeça, eu arriscaria a chamá-lo completamente paranoico. Como nós vamos decifrar o que tudo isso significa?"

A boca de Edward se curvou em um sorriso malicioso. "Bem, isso é parte do desafio, Smith. Ninguém nunca disse que a caça ao tesouro era um empreendimento simples. Independentemente disso, é por isso que nós estamos indo para Carolina do Sul." Ele hesitou, observando a reação dela. "Há... um _vidente_ lá que eu espero que nos coloque no caminho certo."

Bella soltou uma gargalhada. "Um vidente? Certamente você não coloca fé em tal absurdo!"

Edward fez uma leve careta. "Não zombe do que você não sabe, Smith. Pode parecer absurdo, mas foi me provado muitas vezes para ser desprezado."

"Desprezo?" Bella enrijeceu. "Eu não estava sendo insolente. Apenas... cética."

Edward levantou-se abruptamente, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. "Não importa. Vamos a Charles Towne. Exceto, é claro, que você tenha uma ideia melhor?"

Bella franziu a testa, mas não conseguiu chegar a um plano alternativo. "Tudo bem", ela murmurou. "Mas eu quero estudar o diário no caminho. Talvez eu possa encontrar um plano de ação mais lógico."

"Muito bem", Edward disse, colocando o diário na arca e a mesma na gaveta, então incisivamente pegando a chave escondida no copo na prateleira. "Eu prefiro que não use a adaga novamente", explicou. "Gostaria de salvar a fechadura."

Bella corou e assentiu.

Edward endireitou-se depois de trancar a gaveta e colocar a chave no copo. "Agora, Smith, eu acho que é hora de você compartilhar algumas informações."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela sabia que ele queria algo dela. "Que tipo de informação?"

"Como você disse," ele respondeu, "Eu quero saber qualquer coisa que seu pai disse sobre esse assunto. Disse-lhe onde conseguiu a espada?"

Bella suspirou em frustração. "Ele me disse que era um presente de seu comandante - uma mentira - é claro que eu não entendia por que ele o mantinha trancado em vez de exibi-lo, mas agora faz todo o sentido."

Edward passou as mãos sobre o rosto, um rosnado baixo em sua garganta. "Eu nem sabia que ela estava com ele", ele murmurou. "Ele parecia duvidar da existência de um tesouro tão fantasioso."

"Aparentemente, ele não mentiu apenas pra mim", Bella acrescentou amargamente.

Edward começou a andar. "Então, ele não falou sobre Mellick, mas talvez ele tenha mencionado o copo ou a moeda? Ou até mesmo como encontrar a metade que falta do mapa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça: "Ele nunca disse nada..."

"Pense!" Edward interrompeu. "Talvez você saiba de alguma coisa e nem se de conta disso. Será que ele mantinha um diário próprio? Ou talvez alguma correspondência. Ele poderia ter trabalhado com alguém." Ele levantou-se, sua cadeira deslizando para trás, quando ele começou a andar. "Será que ele tem um cofre? Um local para itens importantes?"

"Não, nada..."

"Tem que haver alguma coisa!" ele estalou. Ele fez uma pausa, os dedos apertando a ponte de seu nariz, enquanto tentava manter a calma. Bella realmente se sentia um pouco culpada. Ele tinha compartilhado tantas informações com ela, e ela realmente não tinha nada a compartilhar em troca.

"Sinto muito", disse ela em voz baixa. "Eu verifiquei tudo quando vendi a nossa casa. Não havia nada. Nenhuma menção de tesouro, copos ou mapas. Se meu pai sabia de algo, ele não tinha um registro do mesmo."

Edward sentou-se, passando as mãos sobre o rosto em derrota. Por um momento, Bella começou a se preocupar. Se ela não tinha nada a oferecer, o Cullen iria abandoná-la? Será que ele finalmente iria cumprir com suas ameaças, agora que ele não tinha nenhuma razão para mantê-la por perto?

Então ela percebeu, ele não podia.

Porque ele disse a ela seus segredos. E, a fim de _mantê-__los_, ele teria que _mantê-la_.

Aparentemente, Edward tinha chegado à mesma conclusão, porque ele olhou-a fixamente, o olhar penetrante. "Whitlock é a única pessoa fora desta sala que sabe o que eu disse a você", disse ele, a voz tensa de advertência. "Tenho a intenção de mantê-lo assim."

"É claro."

"Se eu descobrir que você falou isso para alguém..."

"Você não vai."

Seu olhar queimava dentro dela, e ela se inclinou em sua direção. "Eu prometo Edward. Eu não vou contar a ninguém. Você pode confiar em mim."

Com isso, ele piscou e desviou o olhar. "Eu não confio em ninguém."

"Você confia em Jasper."

"Sim, bem... ele merece."

"Eu também vou," Bella disse levemente, tentando quebrar a tensão desconfortável. "Eu vou resolver o quebra-cabeça e levá-lo para o tesouro."

Edward sorriu, olhando para o lado. "Só isso?"

Ela sorriu. "Só isso", disse ela. "Você vai descobrir que sou muito útil."

Com isso, Edward a olhou de soslaio, seu olhar flutuando sobre ela lentamente. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que você é."

Bella bufou, revirando os olhos. "Claro, quando eu começo a realmente gostar de você, você acha necessário voltar a ser um bárbaro."

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Você gosta de mim?"

"Não mais." Ela bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Cullen soltou uma gargalhada. "Oh, Smith, eu acho que sim", disse ele, de pé dando a volta na mesa. "Sabe, se você está pronta para renegociar nosso acordo..." Ele olhou incisivamente para a cama.

Bella riu, muito divertida para se ofender. "Não, obrigado."

"Não?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um passo em sua direção. O estômago de Bella revirou.

"Não", ela disse, a voz embargada.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu à medida que ele se inclinou sobre sua cadeira. Bella congelou quando sua bochecha roçou a dela e seus lábios roçaram sua orelha, o hálito quente provocando um tremor incontrolável.

"Se você mudar de ideia", ele sussurrou "sabe onde me encontrar." Ela engasgou quando ele se levantou abruptamente e virou-se para sair da sala. Sua baixa risada ecoou pelo corredor enquanto fazia seu caminho para o convés, e não foi até o som desaparecer que a respiração de Bella estabilizou.

Ela engoliu em seco, a cabeça girando um pouco. Cullen a perturbou, e ela não estava acostumada a ser perturbada. Ela não gosta dele, de qualquer modo.

Ela estava começando a se perguntar se talvez pudesse ser um pouco mais acessível quando se tratava de Edward Cullen.

~ 0 ~

Edward ficou de olho nela pelo o resto da viagem e pediu a Jasper para fazer o mesmo, mas Bella foi fiel à sua palavra e não disse nada sobre o tesouro para qualquer pessoa. Não que houvesse alguém a bordo de quem ela fosse amiga.

Exceto Jacob Black, é claro. Edward franziu o cenho para o homem enquanto ele estava perto da proa, os braços cruzados. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Black era um homem honrado, mas ele não queria que ninguém soubesse do seu negócio, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. E, no momento, não era necessário.

Jasper, porém, tinha ouvidos em todo o navio, e Edward estava relativamente certo que Bella não disse uma palavra do tesouro até mesmo para Black. Aparentemente, a ideia de vingança, juntamente com a sua própria parte do tesouro, foi o suficiente para mantê-la quieta.

Edward sorriu. Pelo menos era alguma coisa.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar sua luneta, levando-a para seu olho. A costa era pouco visível à distância, enquanto o sol se afundava abaixo do horizonte.

Carolina do Sul. Casa.

"Whitlock!" ele chamou seu primeiro imediato, que logo apareceu ao seu lado quase que instantaneamente. "Partimos quando escurecer. Quero estar em terra antes que a lua esteja muito alta e nos revele."

"Sim, capitão".

Ele se virou para caminhar com Whitlock para a proa. "Instrua Crowley para levar o navio para longe, em águas abertas, assim que estivermos ausentes. E nos encontramos novamente amanhã à noite, após o anoitecer."

"Sim," Jasper disse novamente. "Capitão, há a questão da senhorita Swan."

"O que tem ela?" ele perguntou, distraído pelos tripulantes que ajustavam a vela grande. "Olhar atento, homens!", ele gritou. "Se danificarem a vela não poderemos fugir da Coroa, todos nós estaremos dançando hempen jig*"

_(*Hempen jig. Um termo pirata para ser enforcado.) _

Um coro de "Aye, senhor!" soou em resposta, mas Jasper se inclinou, pegando seu olhar. "Ela quer ir junto."

"O quê? Quem?" Edward perguntou, irritado.

"A moça". Jasper lutou para não revirar os olhos. "Senhorita Swan. Ela quer ir à praia com a gente."

Edward ficou boquiaberto por um momento, depois soltou uma gargalhada. "Você está brincando comigo."

"Não é brincadeira", Jasper respondeu. "Me disse que quer ela mesma ouvir a vidente." Suas bochechas coraram ligeiramente com a menção de Alice, mas Edward ignorou.

"Claro que não", ele resmungou. "Onde ela está?"

"Em seus aposentos, acredito."

"Prepare o bote. Isso só vai levar um momento." Edward virou-se e saiu para seus aposentos, irrompendo em seu quarto sem aviso prévio. Bella saltou de surpresa, uma pequena bolsa caiu a seus pés. Edward notou o diário espreitar pela borda da bolsa.

"E o que exatamente você está prestes a fazer agora, Smith?" Ele pegou a bolsa e vasculhou-a, encontrando a arca escondida no meio de outras coisas.

"Dê-me isso!" ela retrucou, um rubor aparecendo até seu pescoço enquanto ela arrancava a bolsa de seus dedos e a deixava cair sobre a cadeira atrás dela. "Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de levá-los. Presumi que o vidente..."

"Sim, bem, parece que você presumiu um bocado," Edward retrucou. "O que é isso que eu ouvi? Você realmente acha que você vai à praia?"

Bella estremeceu. "Bem, é claro que eu vou. Eu quero ouvir o que este vidente tem a dizer."

"Você não vai fazer tal coisa!" ele rosnou. "É totalmente absurdo. Você vai ficar a bordo, onde você pertence."

Ela o olhou fixamente. Por um momento, Edward se perguntou se ela iria explodir ou chorar. Para sua surpresa, ela não fez nenhum dos dois.

"Totalmente absurdo?" ela repetiu lentamente, imitando-o. "Não é um pirata muito comum, capitão. Você está fazendo isso de novo."

Ele olhou para ela. "Fazendo o quê, pelo amor de Deus?"

Ela sacudiu o dedo para ele, seus olhos se estreitando em concentração. "Você sabe o quê? Acredito que isso acontece sempre que você está irritado comigo."

"Bem, então _isso_ deve acontecer muito", ele murmurou. "Agora, do que diabos você está falando?"

"Seu sotaque", respondeu ela, estendendo as palmas das mãos para cima para explicar tudo. "Parece que isso muda quando você está particularmente irritado."

"Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que esta falando," ele começou, cortando abruptamente e limpando a garganta. "Você é maluca, moça".

Bella mordeu o lábio para não rir. "Sou?"

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa um pouco estranha, e Capitão Cullen retrucou: "O quê?" enquanto tentava não parecer aliviado. Jasper colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, olhando para os dois com cautela.

"Está na hora, capitão", disse ele.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Excelente". Quando Bella se abaixou para pegar a bolsa, ele acrescentou "Você _não __vai_ nos acompanhar."

"Oh, sim, eu _vou_."

"Não. Você _não_ vai."

Jasper observava os dois com diversão, correndo os olhos de um para outro.

"Olha," Bella disse, deixando cair sua bolsa no chão e plantando os punhos nos quadris, fixando Edward com um olhar determinado. "Podemos ficar assim a noite toda. Você pode me proibir de sair a bordo, '_Vai fazer o que eu digo, moça'_ e todo esse absurdo..."

"Não é um absurdo!"

Bella continuou sem parar. "Mas nós dois sabemos que não vai ser nada bom". Se você me deixar aqui, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de sair deste navio. Se você me amarrar no porão eu vou fugir de alguma forma, roubar um bote e remar para terra ou _nadar_, se for preciso. Você sabe que eu vou. "Ela se inclinou para frente, e Edward se perguntou se ela estava na ponta dos pés para aparecer um pouco mais alta".

"Então, vamos simplesmente ignorar essa discussão ridícula e seguir nosso caminho, não é mesmo?" ela disse com um sorriso beatífico, pegando a bolsa de novo e jogando-a por cima do ombro. "Nós estamos perdendo tempo." E com isso, ela passou pelos homens e dirigiu-se ao convés.

Edward ficou imóvel por um momento, tentando determinar exatamente quando ele perdeu o controle da situação. Ele percebeu que sua boca estava aberta e fechou-a com um clique antes de se virar em direção à porta. Ele olhou furiosamente para Jasper, cujos olhos dançavam com alegria.

"Nem uma palavra," Edward avisou. "A menos que _você_ queira ser o único preso no porão."

"Mas então, quem iria remar o bote?", perguntou ele. Quando Edward rosnou, ele ergueu as mãos em defesa, então, ofereceu uma pequena saudação. "Nem uma palavra. Aye, Capitão".

Edward passou por ele e foi até o convés. Quando viu Bella conversando tranquilamente com Jacob, uma pressa inexplicável e furiosa o varreu. Ele andou até ela e agarrou-lhe o braço com força.

"Se você insiste em ir, você não vai nos atrasar", disse ele, com uma carranca.

Bella apenas sorriu e deixou-o arrastá-la para longe.

~ 0 ~

Ondas suaves balançavam o bote enquanto o pequeno grupo para desembarque fazia seu caminho para a terra na escuridão. Bella se sentou em frente à Jasper e Edward, segurando o banco de madeira firmemente em cada lado dela, uma bolha de entusiasmo fazia cócegas em seu estômago. Ela sentia-se bem em estar fazendo _algo_ diferente de lavar e limpar, algo para encontrar o assassino de seu pai.

E ainda havia o tesouro, é claro. E o quebra-cabeça estranho que eles teriam que resolver, a fim de encontrá-lo. Bella não podia acreditar como sua vida havia mudado desde o ano passado. Vivendo com piratas, em busca de um tesouro... era como algo saído de uma história de ninar.

Ela não falou, advertida repetidamente por Edward que eles deveriam ficar quietos e furtivos para evitar serem descobertos, ela apenas olhou em silêncio para as sombras do capitão e seu primeiro imediato que puxava os remos em um ritmo lento e constante. Um olhar sobre o ombro não revelou nada, o _Black Arrow_ já havia ido para o mar aberto, e Bella virou-se para olhar Edward e Jasper, os olhos procurando o litoral.

Ela não conseguia ver nada na escuridão.

Então, quando Bella pensou que eles talvez estivessem indo na direção errada, ela começou a discernir as luzes de uma cidade à distância. Seus olhos percorreram o horizonte, e ela percebeu que havia entrado em um porto, rodeado pela sombra escura de terra. Ela podia distinguir fileiras de postes ao longo da borda da água, dezenas de navios ancorados durante a noite no centro comercial ocupado.

Eles remaram para o oeste das luzes, que apontavam para um desembarque secreto. Eventualmente, o barco deslizou na lama ao longo da parte inferior, Jasper e Edward puxaram os remos para cima, colocando-os no bote antes de deslizarem silenciosamente para água e puxarem o bote para mais perto da costa. Suas botas chapinhando no lodo pantanoso enquanto Bella os assistia, olhando para cima e para baixo da praia escura, antes de Edward acenar para frente com impaciência. Ela se levantou com cuidado, colocando a bolsa debaixo do braço, e caminhou ao longo dos bancos para frente do bote, olhando desconfiada para a água negra. Jasper estendeu a mão para ajudá-la, mas quando Bella estendeu a sua de volta, preparando-se para percorrer o pântano, Edward deu uma bufada exasperada, e pegou-a em seus braços. Bella se agarrou a ele enquanto o mesmo caminhava através da água superficial, ele a colocou no chão da praia lamacenta não muito suavemente, antes de voltar para ajudar Jasper a puxar o bote até a margem e escondê-lo nas árvores e arbustos.

Os três partiram em um ritmo rápido, pela floresta, lama, e então areia. Bella se esforçou para continuar, finalmente, reuniu as saias em apenas um lado para que pudesse se mover mais livremente. Eles se aproximaram de um pequeno riacho e Edward se voltou para ela, pegando-a com firmeza e dando meia dúzia de passos. Ele deu um passo para trás para a terra seca, e Bella apertou seus braços ao redor dele um pouco antes dele a colocar no chão com um pouco mais de cuidado desta vez.

Depois de um tempo, eles se aproximavam da cidade murada, fazendo o seu caminho sobre uma ponte levadiça, depois outra.

"Caminhe com calma, e não atraia a atenção," Edward ordenou, puxando para trás seus longos cabelos e amarrando-os firmemente com uma tira de couro, em seguida puxou o chapéu para baixo sobre o rosto para esconder sua cicatriz. Ele pegou a mão de Bella e puxou-a para seu cotovelo dobrado.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela sussurrou, tentando puxar o braço.

"Venha agora, Smith", disse ele com uma risada. "Agora não é o momento de ser tímida. Seremos muito menos suspeitos como um jovem casal passeando à noite... com um acompanhante adequado, é claro."

Jasper bufou. "Eu suponho que se refira a mim."

"Dê a bolsa para Jasper e tente agir como se gostasse de mim," Edward disse, dando um tapinha em seu punho cerrado. "Relaxe, pelo amor de Deus! As pessoas vão pensar que sou um trapaceiro que te cativa contra a sua vontade!"

Apesar de tudo, Bella deu uma risadinha, a emoção deixando-a um pouco histérica. "Bem, nós não podemos deixar que pensem isso, não é?" Ela entregou a bolsa para Jasper. "Vamos lá, então."

"Você tem certeza que não devemos contornar a cidade?" Jasper perguntou em voz baixa enquanto sons de música e risos começavam a ser notados.

"Não há tempo", Edward respondeu severamente. "Este é o caminho mais direto."

Bella nunca tinha ido a Charles Towne, e após esta visita, ela realmente não poderia contestar essa declaração. Edward manteve um ritmo constante, não havia tempo há perder, sem tempo para explorar as lojas alinhadas ao longo da rua, não que muitas estivessem abertas a esta hora da noite. A confusão começou antes deles, um grupo de homens barulhentos despejados à força de uma taberna, Jasper e Edward trocaram um olhar antes de atravessar a rua e continuarem seu caminho.

Surpreendentemente, ninguém lhes deu muita atenção, mas Bella ficava cada vez mais preocupada com o muro alto em torno das fronteiras da cidade, e calmamente perguntou a Edward como eles passariam por isso.

"Tenha um pouco de fé, Smith", disse ele com um sorriso.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro antes de puxá-la para a escuridão entre duas casas. Eles se aproximaram do muro e Edward o examinou cuidadosamente.

"Por aqui," Jasper chamou de uma curta distância. Eles correram para encontrá-lo onde um ponto na parede estava aparentemente sob reparos. Os tijolos caídos tinham sido removidos e empilhados nas proximidades.

"Furacão", Edward explicou. "Temos a sorte das negociações do tratado terem sido bem sucedidas, ou, sem dúvida, este teria sido guardado."

"Como você sabe que estava aqui?"

Edward sorriu. "Oh, eu tenho olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares, Smith. Não se esqueça disso."

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta enquanto eles faziam seu caminho através da abertura estreita do fosso quase seco. Com um último olhar para trás, eles deixaram as imagens e sons da civilização por trás deles.

"Onde exatamente estamos indo?" Bella perguntou, notando que ela ainda estava segurando o braço de Edward. Ela afastou-se com uma sacudida, suas bochechas fortemente coradas. Ele franziu o cenho para ela, mas respondeu a pergunta.

"Não falta muito", disse ele. "Apenas após a Colina Hampstead, perto da foz ao norte da Town Creek".

Bella piscou, não satisfeita com a resposta. "Claro", ela murmurou. "Obrigado pela informação."

Edward ignorou o sarcasmo, voltando-se para Jasper. "Nós precisamos arranjar cavalos para a viagem de volta. Eu não quero Arrow perto da costa por mais tempo do que necessário."

"Sim," Jasper respondeu. "Eu vou falar com o capataz quando chegarmos."

Eles andaram para baixo em uma longa e sinuosa estrada, poeira levantando em volta deles enquanto caminhavam. Edward apressou o passo. "É logo depois da curva."

Bella sentiu uma mistura de alívio e expectativa ao saber que estavam perto do seu destino. À medida que dobravam a esquina, a lua saiu de trás de uma nuvem, lançando um brilho estranho ao redor e Bella percebeu a estrada foi ladeada por árvores com espaçamento uniforme, um farfalhar na brisa leve. Finalmente, ela avistou uma casa alastrando no final da estrada, e prendeu seu fôlego.

Era linda. Mesmo na penumbra, ela poderia dizer que era enorme.

Colunas brancas brilhavam à luz do luar, suportando um frontão que dominava a entrada da frente. A casa de dois andares parecia ser feita de tijolo, embora fosse difícil dizer ao certo. Luz quente derramava a partir das múltiplas janelas, e o brilho fez a casa parece quase mágica, um conto de fadas que vêm à vida. Ela podia imaginar uma duquesa deposta vivendo seus dias de reclusão ali, cercada apenas por seus cavalos premiados e um ou dois gatos gordos.

Então, à medida que se aproximavam, a porta da frente se abriu, e uma jovem saiu, carregando uma lanterna. A respiração de Jasper falhou, e Edward murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível sob sua respiração.

"Quem é essa?" Bella sussurrou, mas ninguém respondeu enquanto a moça caminhava em direção a eles propositadamente, parando na frente do pequeno grupo. Ela usava um vestido simples de cor creme e era mais baixa que Bella, mas parecia maior de alguma forma, seu corpo quase vibrando com energia enquanto ela saltava na ponta dos pés. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam colados em volta do rosto, as extremidades soprando loucamente com a brisa. Olhos grandes e escuros dominando suas feições delicadas e disparando de uma pessoa para a outra, absorvendo cada detalhe. Com o olhar focado em Bella, a mulher inclinou a cabeça um pouco, estudando-a. Bella lutou contra a vontade de se contorcer sob seu escrutínio. Parecia que a mulher podia ver através dela, todos os seus segredos desnudados.

A mulher riu como se soubesse os pensamentos de Bella. Então, com um grito suave, ela virou-se e atirou-se contra Edward, envolvendo o braço que não segurava a lanterna ao redor do seu pescoço.

Edward riu levemente e a abraçou, suas mãos grandes abrangiam suas costas facilmente.

Bella assistiu a troca com os olhos arregalados, uma sensação estranha de quente e frio atingiu seu estômago. A mulher se afastou, olhando para Edward com um leve sorriso.

"Você está atrasado", disse ela com uma piscadela. Ela se afastou, seus cílios ondulando um pouco quando acenou para Jasper. "Sr. Whitlock."

Ele acenou de volta. "Senhorita Brandon."

Então, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Ela se virou para Bella com um sorriso amigável. "E você deve ser Bella," ela disse. "Eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-la."

Bella procurou uma resposta, e finalmente, gaguejou, "obrigado?" O que soou mais como uma pergunta. Ela limpou a garganta, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio. Ela determinou que esta deveria ser a vidente que Edward falou, e, aparentemente, os dois estavam bem familiarizados.

Ela não conseguia explicar porque o pensamento a fazia se sentir enjoada.

A mulher riu levemente, com a cabeça novamente inclinando para o lado. "Desde que Edward passa tanto tempo no mar, aparentemente ele perdeu as boas maneiras, eu mesma deveria me apresentar", disse ela, lançando um olhar reprovador para Edward. "Eu sou Alice Brandon." Com isso, Edward bufou, e Alice revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem", ela murmurou. "Alice Brandon _Cullen_."

Demorou um momento para Bella compreender totalmente o que ela tinha dito. "Eu sinto muito. Você disse Cullen?", perguntou, virando-se para Edward, sua boca aberta em choque. "Isso é... ela é sua _esposa?_"

Alice começou a rir, e até mesmo Jasper riu um pouco. Edward apenas olhou escandalizado, limpando a garganta enquanto erguia a mão para esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço. Bella podia jurar que, mesmo à luz da lanterna, ela podia ver um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

"Deus, não. Minha esposa não", disse ele, não encontrando os olhos de Bella. "Smith, conheça a minha irmã."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow, quantas revelações nesse cap em kkkkkkkk**

**Mas o melhor foi a Bella com ciúmes, e nem sabe que ta com ciúmes isso é marah**

**Eu adoroooo as interações da Bella e do Edward, os dois são terríveis.**

**Agora, borá comentar que eu já tenho o próximo cap pronto pra postar**

**E ai vamos ver se a Alice é realmente uma vidente O.o**


	12. 11 - Questions Answered

_Traduzido por Jandara Assis_

_Revisado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Viviam_

_**O Natal está há poucos dias, mas já recebi o presente mais precioso.**_

_**Minha Maria aceitou se tornar minha esposa.**_

_**- O Diário de Simon Alistair Mellick, 22 de dezembro de 1665**_

_**Capítulo 11 - **__**Questions Answered**__** - **__**Perguntas respondidas**_

"Sua irmã?" Bella repetiu, seu olhar incrédulo passando de Edward para Alice e de volta a Edward.

"Bem", disse Alice, "meia-irmã melhor dizendo, mas isto não é a questão." Ela acenou com a mão para mudar de assunto, então enganchou seu braço no de Bella puxando-a para a casa. "Você deve estar cansada depois da viagem... e com fome, eu aposto. O cozinheiro vai preparar uma ceia leve, depois talvez um banho bem quente antes de dormir, sim?"

"Hummm..." A cabeça de Bella girou, ainda tentando compreender o fato de que Eddie One-Eyed tinha uma irmã. "Um banho seria... fascinante, muito obrigado."

"É claro", respondeu Alice. "Estou certa de que meu irmão não tem fornecido as necessidades básicas no navio dele. Como você pôde suportar?" Sem dar chance a Bella de responder, ela continuou, "Oh, bem, você está aqui agora, e vamos ter certeza de que você será tratada adequadamente."

Edward limpou a garganta. "Ela não foi maltratada."

"Não?" Alice olhou para ele. "Limpar seus aposentos? Polir suas botas? Realmente, Edward, é assim que você trata uma mulher?" Ela se virou para Bella. "Eu não a culpo por fechar suas mangas com a costura."

Bella apenas ficou boquiaberta, sem saber como responder. "Como você sabia...?"

Jasper se aproximou pelo seu outro lado e inclinou-se cúmplice. "Não se preocupe, você vai se acostumar com isso", disse ele. Alice concedeu-lhe um sorriso ensolarado, e as bochechas de Jasper aqueceram. Ele correu à frente para abrir a porta, segurando-a galantemente.

"Obrigada, Sr. Whitlock," Alice disse com um aceno gentil enquanto caminhavam para a casa.

Bella piscou no interior mais brilhante, uma fileira de candeeiros no amplo trajeto da entrada irradiavam calor. Uma escadaria em curva para a esquerda, culminando em uma sacada com trilho abrangendo o vão na parede de cima e na frente dela. Abaixo dele, um corredor levava aos fundos da casa, mas Alice levou-a a um par de portas duplas à direita. Um funcionário uniformizado se aproximou, empurrando as duas portas abertas, em seguida, passaram pela lateral com um arco diferente.

"Obrigada, Job", disse ela à medida que passavam por ele. "Agora, Bella, eu pensei em sentarmos aqui ao invés da sala de jantar. Muito mais acolhedor, não acha?"

Acolhedor não era exatamente a palavra que passava pela mente de Bella. A sala brilhava no escuro, do piso de madeira polida ao mobiliário elaboradamente esculpido, o lustre cintilante pendurado no centro do teto, candelabros refletindo as dezenas de cristais pingando de seus braços ornamentados. Quando Job puxou as portas fechadas em silêncio, Alice levou-a para um par de sofás de veludo em frente de um tapete persa. Bella sentou-se rigidamente, preocupada se ela estava indo sujar os móveis.

Edward, no entanto, parecia não ter tais escrúpulos, esparramando-se no sofá em frente a ela, com as pernas largas espalhadas. Jasper optou por ficar ao lado da lareira - e ao lado de Alice, Bella percebeu - com as mãos frouxamente cruzadas atrás das costas.

Bella limpou a garganta. "Você tem uma casa linda. Você... vive aqui sozinha?"

Alice riu. "Edward realmente não lhe disse nada, não é?" Ela balançou a cabeça, atirando a seu irmão outro olhar exasperado.

"Bem, para ser justo," Edward disse, "Eu realmente não tive a oportunidade..."

"Claro que você teve", Alice disse, acenando com a mão em dispensa e voltando-se para Bella. "Esta é a casa de nosso pai."

Uma porta bateu em algum lugar da casa, e Bella ouviu passos se aproximando. Edward ficou de pé, movendo-se para ficar ao lado de Jasper.

"Achei que ele estaria com Esme," ele disse, o pomo de Adão se movendo quando engoliu em seco, os ombros rígidos.

"Claro que não. Ele queria ver você." Alice se virou para Bella, murmurando desculpas. "Eu disse a ele que estariam aqui ao pôr do sol, mas ele está sempre atrasado."

Bella ainda se sentia perdida na conversa de meias frases e insinuações obscuras. "Quem?"

"Alice", Edward interrompeu, em voz baixa, os olhos correndo para a porta, enquanto os passos ficaram mais altos. "Talvez você devesse mostrar a Bella seu quarto?" Bella poderia jurar que ele parecia nervoso. Quase... com _medo_

_._

"Oh, Edward." Alice riu. "É muito tarde agora."

E com isso, as portas duplas foram abertas, deixando entrar um homem alto, de aparência distinta, com um casaco azul marinho e calças. Seu espesso cabelo loiro estava preso para trás em uma trança, a gravata imaculada no pescoço e o colete excessivamente bordado expressando riqueza e bom gosto. Os olhos azuis gelo, esquadrinharam o quarto antes de descansar em Edward.

Ele sorriu, movendo-se para frente para estender a mão. "Edward. É bom ver você."

Edward limpou a garganta, pegando a mão do homem em um aperto firme. "Pai. Você parece bem." Bella percebeu que seu sotaque tinha mudado novamente. Na verdade, ele estava falando de maneira diferente desde que Alice tinha aparecido.

O pai de Edward apertou a mão de Jasper, cumprimentando-o educadamente, em seguida, virou-se para Bella.

"E esta deve ser a famosa Isabella que eu tanto ouvi falar."

Alice sorriu. "Ela prefere 'Bella', Pai".

"Ah, Bella", ele disse, dando um passo em direção a ela e pegando sua mão. Ela colocou os dedos em sua mão, e ele se inclinou ligeiramente. "É um prazer. Sou Carlisle Cullen."

Bella engoliu em seco. "O prazer é meu, senhor."

"Espero que tenha tido uma viagem agradável?", ele perguntou, enquanto se sentou em frente à Bella e Alice. Ele sorriu gentilmente, mas Bella não pode deixar de notar uma tensão em torno de seus olhos, uma tristeza que não conseguia identificar.

"Agradável?" Bella repetiu, lembrando-se do bote, a corrida pela mata, a caminhada pelo centro da cidade, tentando não chamar a atenção. "Foi... sem problemas, senhor."

"Sim, bem." Ele lançou um olhar significativo para o filho. "Considerando a companhia que teve, eu acho que é uma coisa boa, não?"

Bella ainda estava desequilibrada. Aparentemente, Edward não escondia seu estilo de vida de sua família. Claro que, com uma irmã como Alice, ela imaginava que seria difícil esconder qualquer coisa. Ainda assim, ela não tinha ideia de como responder. Felizmente, as portas duplas se abriram novamente, e naquele momento, Job entrou.

"Desculpe-me, meu lorde", disse ele gravemente. "Devo trazer os refrescos?"

Bella arregalou os olhos.

_Meu lorde?_

"Sim, Job", o pai de Edward respondeu. "Isso seria adorável."

Bella virou seu olhar chocado para Edward.

_Meu lorde? _

Edward limpou a garganta, olhando para o chão.

"Eu acho que você surpreendeu a pobre Bella, Pai," Alice disse com um sorriso conhecedor enquanto Edward se movia inquieto, primeiro as mãos nos bolsos, em seguida, as apertando com força.

"Parece que Edward tem negligenciado lhe dizer muito sobre a família", disse ela.

"Alice..." Edward resmungou.

"Oh, existe pouco sentido em tentar esconder agora, você não acha?" ela respondeu virando-se para Bella, que continuou a observar a interação com confusão.

Embora certas coisas estivessem finalmente começando a fazer sentido.

"Meu pai não se apresentou plenamente", explicou Alice. "Isabella Swan, por favor, conheça o nosso pai, Carlisle Cullen, Visconde Coffey."

O pai de Edward bufou, acenando com a mão. "Títulos são tão ridículos neste lugar, você não acha?" ele perguntou a Bella. "A Inglaterra está tão longe."

"Um visconde?" Bella disse, lançando um olhar questionador para Edward.

Alice lhe afagou a mão, inclinando-se para sussurrar, "Seu bisavô por parte de mãe era um conde."

"Um _conde_?" Bella engasgou.

"Sim, mas seu avô foi o segundo filho, então ele provavelmente não vai herdar o título", disse Alice, esclarecendo enquanto Job rolava um carrinho transportando um bule de chá e vários pratos cobertos. "Ah, um pouco de refresco. Espero que esteja com fome."

Bella continuou a olhar para Edward, que continuou a olhar para o chão. Ela ouviu Jasper bufar um pouco, e quando ela olhou para ele, ele piscou.

"Se você me der licença," Edward disse abruptamente, caminhando em direção à porta. "Eu preciso de um pouco de ar." Ele saiu sem olhar para trás. Alice acariciou a mão de Bella novamente.

"Vá em frente, então", disse ela, resignada. "Eu vou tentar manter o chá quente enquanto você tenta resolver esta questão. Sr. Whitlock?" Ela entregou a Jasper uma xícara de chá enquanto Bella se levantava e se desculpava baixinho.

Ela encontrou Edward na varanda da frente, encostado a uma coluna e apreciando as estrelas, com um ar resignado.

"Então", disse ela depois de um momento, "você realmente é um cavalheiro."

Edward bufou. "Bem, eu suponho que depende de sua definição do termo."

Ela se moveu para um banco baixo, ficando atrás de Edward. As costas largas bloqueavam a luz do luar, criando uma aura em torno de sua forma.

"Eu não entendo. Porque mantém em segredo? Isto é, eu assumo que seus homens não sabem."

"Apenas Jasper."

"Mas... por quê?"

Edward exalou fortemente, empurrando-se para longe da coluna e caminhando para o outro lado da varanda. "Eu nunca os enganei intencionalmente", disse ele. "Quando eu vim a bordo do _Arrow_, ninguém perguntou de onde eu vim. Todos eles achavam que eu era como eles – um homem com necessidade de trabalho, em busca de uma fortuna. Mais tarde, temiam-me muito para questionar meus antecedentes."

"Não sabem seu nome?", perguntou ela.

"Assim como você?" Edward desafiou, virando-se para encará-la. "Meu pai vive uma vida tranquila aqui. Ele não ostenta seu título, e poucas pessoas em Charles Towne sabem disso. Job é o único que insiste em aderir tais sutilezas sociais."

"É dificilmente algo para se envergonhar."

"Eu não me envergonho," Edward respondeu, revirando os ombros e esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço. "Não exatamente. Só que... meus homens têm certas... _expectativas_ para um líder. Eles precisam de um capitão forte e implacável... não um almofadinha mimado."

"E a questão é que eu deixei essa vida para trás", acrescentou ele em voz baixa. "Minha vida agora é o _Arrow_ e sua tripulação."

Bella observou-o voltar-se para encostar-se a coluna novamente. Desta vez, de frente para ela. "Mas você parece próximo de sua família", disse ela. "Não é difícil ficar longe deles?"

Ele endureceu, desviando o olhar abruptamente. "Sim, bem, assim como acontece quando estou aqui. Não posso lamentar o que não pode ser mudado."

"Mas..."

"Devemos voltar para dentro", ele disse rispidamente. "Alice deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com a gente."

"Edward..."

"Bella", ele interrompeu, movendo-se em direção à entrada. "Eu não quero mais discutir isso, por favor. Minha vida passada é irrelevante. Só respondi suas perguntas, porque eu disse que não iria mentir para você."

"Eu acredito que posso confiar em você para ser discreta?" perguntou ele, a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"É claro," Bella concordou. "Este é seu assunto. De mais ninguém."

Ele engoliu em seco, depois assentiu. "Obrigado."

Ele começou a abrir a porta, e Bella chamou-o, "Edward?"

Ele fez uma pausa.

"Eu acho que eles entenderiam", disse ela. "Sua tripulação, quero dizer. Acho que você poderia dizer-lhes a verdade."

Edward não disse nada por um longo momento, então, ele murmurou, "Talvez". Ele abriu a porta, estendendo a palma da mão. "Depois de você, Smith".

Bella se levantou, e voltou para dentro da casa.

~ 0 ~

O sol mal tinha espiado no horizonte quando Alice fez seu caminho até as escadas para o quarto de sua hóspede atual. Ela fez uma breve pausa na luz do sol que se infiltrava pela porta do quarto de Jasper, colocando a mão sobre a madeira quente, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Talvez ela fosse capaz de gastar um pouco de tempo com ele hoje, antes dele sair da sua vida de novo por quem sabe quanto tempo.

Ela poderia ter esperança. As visões de Alice sobre Jasper eram muitas vezes obscuras e incertas. Ela só podia supor que era porque suas próprias emoções eram muito fortes no assunto.

A esperança era uma coisa poderosa. Algumas vezes poderia ofuscar o destino e torná-lo difícil para ela discernir o que _iria_ ser, do que _poderia_ ser... e o que ela _desejava_ que fosse.

Com um suspiro, ela seguiu em frente. Não adiantava se preocupar com isso. Ao longo dos anos, Alice tinha aprendido a ter paciência acima de todas as coisas.

Ela se aproximou da porta de Bella com um sorriso. Agora, Bella era uma história completamente diferente. Alice tinha visto ela - nítida e vivida - anos antes de conhecê-la, saber sobre ela ou a conexão dela com seu irmão.

Com o pensamento de Edward, Alice liberou uma leve risada. Ver os dois juntos tinha sido ao mesmo tempo divertido e intrigante. Era óbvio que havia uma atração lá - Alice tinha previsto que haveria - mas ambos pareciam estar negando-a ou combatendo-a por alguma razão desconhecida.

Depois que os dois voltaram para a sala de estar na noite anterior, ambos tinham estado pensativos e distraídos. Edward tinha comido pouco, pressionando Alice para obter informações. Ela negou-lhe, não para ser cruel, mas porque sabia que para conseguir as respostas que ele procurava, ela teria que estar totalmente preparada. Havia coisas a serem recolhidas, rituais a serem realizados.

Não poderia ser apressado.

Edward finalmente cedeu quando ela prometeu uma leitura ao meio-dia. Ele tinha relaxado depois disso, rido e sorrido, e por um tempo, parecia quase como nos velhos tempos, os dias antes de...

Alice suspirou novamente, batendo na porta levemente. Ao convite silencioso de Bella, ela empurrou-a, enfiando a cabeça completamente.

"Bom dia", Alice disse baixinho. "Me desculpe por ser tão cedo, mas eu pensei que você poderia gostar de uma caminhada pela manhã."

Bella se sentou na cama, escovando o cabelo para trás de seu rosto. "Na verdade, isso seria bom", disse ela. "Eu tenho tantas perguntas correndo em minha cabeça; que eu não posso mais dormir de qualquer maneira."

Alice riu, entrando no quarto. "Imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer", disse ela. "É por isso que estou aqui."

"Sério?" Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram com interesse.

Alice sentou-se na beira da cama. "Há coisas que você deve saber e que meu irmão não fala facilmente. Eu pensei que pudesse ser mais fácil se eu compartilhasse com você."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Aqui não", Alice disse, levantando-se, atravessando o quarto e indo para uma grande cômoda. "Vamos sair e apreciar o ar da manhã, e eu vou te contar tudo sobre a nossa família e o que nos levou a estas circunstâncias bastante específicas." Ela virou-se, oferecendo a Bella uma roupa fresca. "Estas são da minha mãe. Acho que vocês duas são de estatura semelhante, então eles devem se encaixar de forma adequada. Os servos vão trazer um pouco de água para você, então eu vou te encontrar lá fora?"

"Tudo bem," Bella disse, pegando as roupas. "Obrigado, Alice."

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu não fiz nada ainda", disse ela. "Mas dado o que eu vi de você e meu irmão, eu tenho um sentimento de que eu deveria agradecê-la."

Alice piscou e saiu do quarto, Bella a olhando em confusão.

~ 0 ~

Bella lavou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, ansiosa para saber o que Alice tinha a dizer a ela. O vestido verde coube melhor do que o que ela estava usando, ela prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo, em seguida, calçou os sapatos, perguntando-se sobre a mãe de Alice e Edward, e, bem... quase tudo sobre a família Cullen.

Ela caminhou tranquilamente pelas escadas, a casa ainda em silêncio nas primeiras horas da manhã, salvo por um tilintar ocasional ou barulho vindo da cozinha, onde ela assumiu estarem em andamento os preparativos do almoço. Alice a esperava na varanda da frente, mais uma vez entrelaçou seu braço no dela e levou-a para longe da casa. O ar estava frio, mas confortável, um orvalho cintilando na grama enquanto elas faziam seu caminho através de uma fileira de pequenas casas de tijolo. Uma mulher de pele escura surgiu de uma, agitando furiosamente um tapete, em seguida, levantando a mão em saudação quando as avistou. Alice acenou de volta.

"A sua família possui muitos escravos?" Bella perguntou. À luz do dia, ela podia ver que a propriedade era muito maior do que ela pensava - com hectares de campos que se estendiam por trás da casa. Ela só poderia imaginar quantas pessoas seriam necessárias para manter um lugar assim.

"Oh, não", Alice disse, balançando a cabeça. "Meu pai é um abolicionista. Os campos são cultivados por mãos contratadas, bem como uns poucos meeiros*****."

_(*S__ão agricultores que não possuem terra, e trabalham nas terras de outras pessoas, como um arrendatário, só que eles pagam o uso da terra com uma parte da pr__odução.)_

Bella sentiu uma sensação de alívio por isso. "Seu pai parece ser um bom homem."

Alice sorriu para ela. "Ele é. Ele... tenta fazer o que é certo." Seu rosto ligeiramente encoberto. "Infelizmente, isso nem sempre está claro."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Elas se aproximaram do rio e Alice a levou a um tronco caído. "Vamos ficar aqui um pouco", disse ela. "E eu vou começar do início."

Bella sentou-se a seu lado, olhando para a água correndo. A luz do sol cintilava nas ondulações, brilhando como muitos diamantes, Alice começou sua história.

"Meu pai cresceu como muitos de sua classe, uma vida de privilégio. Verões na casa de campo, temporadas em Londres, esse tipo de coisa", disse ela. "É claro, haviam certas expectativas que vinham junto com ser o herdeiro do Visconde Coffey, um dos quais era um casamento adequado. Como a filha de um marquês de riqueza considerável, Elizabeth Jacobs foi uma escolha lógica."

"A mãe de Edward," Bella refletiu.

Alice assentiu e continuou. "Eles não tinham um casamento de amor, mas de respeito e resignação, suponho que poderia se dizer. Eles se davam bem o suficiente, e apesar de não haver grande paixão, sua vida parecia feliz. Edward nasceu, e por um curto período de tempo estavam satisfeitos. Infelizmente, como é frequente em um casamento por conveniência, o respeito começou a ruir, transformando em lamento."

"Então, veio minha mãe."

"Esme," Bella disse, lembrando o nome que Edward havia mencionado na noite anterior.

"Sim, ela tornou-se governanta dos Cullen's, e - ouvi dizer - A atração foi instantânea. Meu pai estava fora a negócios quando Elizabeth a contratou, mas quando ele voltou... bem, minha mãe diz que foi algo semelhante a ser atingida por um raio."

"Eles lutaram por muitos meses, mas durante todo o tempo, papai e Elizabeth tornaram-se mais distantes. Primeiro, as discussões se intensificaram, então, eventualmente, eles começaram a ignorar um ao outro. Dizem que a raiva pode matar um casamento, mas acredite em mim Bella, a apatia é uma arma muito mais perigosa."

"Elizabeth arranjou um amante e finalmente, meu pai virou-se para a minha mãe." Ela olhou por cima da água, seu rosto suave. "Talvez fosse errado, mas quem pode culpá-los, realmente? Quando ambos eram tão infelizes... tão sozinhos? Não sei. Talvez eu apenas tente dar desculpas, porque se não fosse por sua indiscrição, eu não existiria."

Bella não sabia como responder a isso, por isso ela não disse nada.

"Quando minha mãe disse a papai que ela estava me esperando, ele ficou emocionado." Ela olhou para Bella. "Eu sei que parece estranho, mas ele realmente estava. Ele a amava, e para eles compartilhar uma criança... Bem, era a única coisa que ele poderia lhe dar, mesmo que ele não pudesse dar-lhe seu nome."

"O escândalo foi desastroso, o Senhor Cullen é claro estava furioso que seu filho jogasse sua vida fora por uma prostituta – palavras dele", acrescentou ela com um estremecimento. "Elizabeth foi humilhada. Não foi pelo fato de que meu pai tinha tido um caso, você entende, ou mesmo que ele tenha sido pai de um bastardo. Foi por que tudo ficou muito público."

"Elizabeth exigiu sair de Londres, seus pais e o meu concordaram. Na verdade, o Senhor Cullen ameaçou deserdá-lo se ele não tomasse conta da situação de forma satisfatória. Eles decidiram vir para as colônias."

"Meu pai insistiu que a minha mãe viesse. Ela já estava pesada com a criança, e ele se recusou a deixá-la para trás. Elizabeth pediu-lhe para reconsiderar, ameaçou deixá-lo, mas ele não se deixou influenciar. Então, todos eles embarcaram em um navio e acabaram aqui. Nasci logo depois da chegada."

"Elizabeth no entanto, disse que não podia suportar a humilhação de dividir uma casa com a amante do marido, então, minha mãe ficou em uma pequena casa na beira da propriedade. Papai cuidou dela - continua a cuidar dela - e me assumiu como filha, dando-me seu nome, embora eu ainda me sinto estranha em usá-lo, para ser honesta. Parece uma traição à minha mãe, já que ela não tem o mesmo privilégio."

"O Senhor Cullen morreu alguns anos atrás, o título passou para meu pai. Sua mãe escreveu e tentou convencê-lo a voltar para Londres, mas ele tem uma vida aqui agora. E ele não vai afastar-se da minha mãe."

Bella perguntou em voz baixa: "O que aconteceu com Elizabeth?"

O rosto de Alice caiu. "Ela foi morta."

"Ela foi assassinada", uma voz baixa corrigiu.

Bella se virou para ver Edward parado alguns metros atrás delas, procurando por elas no rio. Bella percebeu que ele havia trocado de roupa, agora vestia um terno bem escuro com um colete de brocado. Seu longo cabelo foi preso ordenadamente para trás em uma trança, seu rosto normalmente desalinhado barbeado e o lenço vermelho, sua marca registrada, substituído por um simples chapéu preto.

Alice bateu em seu braço suavemente. "Eu acho que Edward pode contar o resto", disse ela, em pé e circulando o tronco para voltar pela direção que elas tinham vindo. Ela parou ao lado de Edward, apertando sua mão, antes de continuar seu caminho. Depois de um momento, ele caminhou em direção a Bella, apoiando o pé sobre o tronco e o cotovelo sobre o joelho. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, os únicos sons eram do rio correndo e o grito ocasional de um pássaro.

"Foi Aro", disse ele, finalmente, os olhos caindo para o tronco enquanto ele mexia nas cascas do tronco com o salto de seu sapato. Pedaços romperam, caindo na areia abaixo. "Ele veio para a casa procurando o diário. Meu pai estava... longe... com Esme. Minha mãe não sabia nada do diário, não que isso importasse. Eu não estou certo exatamente sobre que aconteceu. Ela estava sozinha em casa..." Sua voz quebrou, e Bella se estendeu instintivamente para tocar sua mão. Ele endureceu, pulando sobre o tronco e caminhando até a beira da água.

"Foi algum tipo de golpe na cabeça," Edward continuou, de costas para Bella e a voz tão baixa que ela teve que se esforçar para ouvi-lo. "Talvez tenha sido um acidente. Talvez não. Com todo o respeito, isso não importa. Aro matou minha mãe."

"Meu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo. Eles tinham um casamento sem amor, mas ele prometeu proteger minha mãe. Ele nunca pode perdoar a si mesmo por não estar lá para cumprir essa promessa. Ele pune a si mesmo pela falha a cada dia. Por isto ele nega a si mesmo a felicidade com a mulher que ele ama, mesmo depois de tantos anos."

"Quanto a mim, eu escolhi ir atrás do homem que matou a minha mãe. Ele é a razão por ter saído de casa e embarcado no _Arrow._"

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela, sua expressão, com um olhar escuro feroz e sem piscar. "Então, agora você sabe de tudo. Isto não é apenas sobre o meu olho, ou qualquer tesouro. Não é um tipo de jogo. Não para mim", disse ele. "Você não é a única à procura de vingança, Bella. Parece que temos mais em comum do que você imaginava."

"Aro destruiu minha família", disse ele com os dentes cerrados. "Eu não vou parar até que _ele_ seja destruído."

Bella segurou seu olhar, então se levantou e caminhou em direção a ele. Ele a olhou firmemente enquanto ela o fitava, então, levantou uma mão hesitante para tocar sua bochecha. Ele se encolheu, mas não protestou quando ela traçou a cicatriz sob seu tapa-olho, a mão finalmente chegando para descansar sobre seu coração.

"Eu sinto muito", disse ela calmamente.

"Eu não busco a sua pena."

"Não é pena", ela respondeu, desejando que ele acreditasse. "Eu _entendo_."

Ele olhou para longe. "Meu pai não."

"Ele sabe o que você está fazendo, então?"

Edward suspirou. "Ele suspeita, mas depois de tantos argumentos, ele decidiu que o melhor é não discutir isso. Com todo o respeito, ele acha que eu deveria entregar isso tudo e voltar para casa."

"Essa não é sua opção."

Edward se virou para ela. "Não, não é."

"Tudo faz sentido agora", disse ela. "Quando eu disse a você por que eu queria encontrar o homem que matou meu pai, você nunca tentou me desencorajar. Você nunca me disse que era tolice, que eu estava condenada ao fracasso. Muitas pessoas teriam feito isso, você sabe."

Seus lábios se curvaram. "Bem, eu não poderia ter _dito _isso..."

Ela sorriu. "Agora, não estrague o momento."

Ele riu.

"A questão é", continuou ela. "Eu entendo melhor do que ninguém os seus motivos, a profundidade de sua necessidade de trazer Aro à justiça. Pois é isso o que é, Edward. Justiça. Para você... para a sua família... e para mim e para os meus."

"Você diz que quer Aro destruído. Bem, eu também. Vou ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que eu puder. Espero que acredite nisso."

Edward segurou seu olhar por um longo momento, então engoliu em seco, sua mão se movendo para apertar a dela onde ela ainda estava sobre seu coração.

"Obrigado", disse ele, seu polegar acariciando sua pele suavemente. O rosto de Bella aqueceu e ela deu um passo para trás, sua mão caindo para o lado.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar", disse ela.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, limpando a garganta. "Sim... sim, claro." Eles começaram a voltar para o caminho em direção a casa. "Alice prometeu uma leitura ao meio-dia, por isso, depois do almoço, eu pensei em talvez, ter um pouco de treinamento de espada."

"Treinamento? Para quem?"

"Para você, é claro."

"Eu?" Bella chegou a um impasse. "Você está brincando."

Edward sorriu. "Você é um pirata agora, Smith. Você precisa saber como usar uma espada."

Bella mordeu o lábio, estranhamente intrigada com a ideia. "Você realmente acha que poderia me ensinar?"

"Bem, o suficiente para mantê-la viva, pelo menos", respondeu ele. "Mas isso não vai ser um tipo cavalheiresco de esgrima. Espero que não ofenda a sua sensibilidade delicada."

Bella bufou. "Eu não tenho sensibilidade delicada."

"Estou começando a ver isso."

Eles se voltaram para continuar em direção a casa. "O que você quer dizer? Sobre esgrima cavalheiresca?", perguntou ela. "Você está dizendo que você vai me ensinar a lutar sujo?"

Edward riu, a nuance do som claro através do ar.

"Nós somos piratas, Smith," ele disse com um largo sorriso. "É claro que lutamos sujo".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow aposto que ninguém esperava por essa**

**Edward é um lord Oo**

**E Aro matou a mãe dele OO**

**To passada e vcs?**

**Adorooo quando Edward fala sobre piratas e as maneiras sujas deles kkkkkkk**

**Piratas são terríveis, mas o pirataward ow *.***

**O que será que rola no próximo?**

**Como será a leitura da Alice? curiosssimaaaaaaa**


	13. 12 - The Seer

_Traduzido por Elizeth Alvez_

_Revisado por Carol Barbosa_

_Betado por Vivian_

**_O novo ano traz consigo notícias desagradáveis. __Eu recebi a notícia de que a expedição deixou o porto e está navegando para o continente._**

**_O tempo está se esgotando, eu temo. __Não posso mais ansiar por uma maneira do gelo derreter.__ V__iajarei para o sul antes do fim da semana._**

**_Eu só posso orar para que Deus me entregue com segurança a climas mais quentes._**

**_- O Diário de Simon Alistair Mellick, 02 de janeiro de 1666_**

**Capítulo 12 - The Seer - A vidente**

"É ridícula essa saia! Como vou ser capaz de estocar ou desviar ou ... _mover-me_... nestas saias ridículas?" Bella jogou a espada no chão em frustração. "Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não se atreva a rir de mim!"

Edward lutou para manter uma cara séria, mas temia que estivesse falhando miseravelmente.

"Eu não sei por que você insiste em reclamar sobre coisas que você não pode mudar Smith", disse ele ao invés disso, segurando a sua própria espada no ar e acenando para frente com a outra mão. "Agora, vamos tentar de novo."

Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris, olhando para ele por um momento sob a penumbra da luz fraca que se infiltrava através das janelas do celeiro que ficava atrás da casa de seu pai. Ela mordeu o lábio e depois inclinou-se para pegar a bainha de seu vestido. Edward observou com surpresa enquanto ela juntava as saias entre as pernas e as colocava em sua cintura. Ele tentou não olhar para a parte inferior de suas pernas expostas pela ação, mas ele não poderia ser responsabilizado por sua incapacidade de fazê-lo.

"O que... o que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou com a voz embargada.

"Eu estou aqui em cima", respondeu ela secamente, esperando pacientemente ele levantar o olhar para seus olhos. "Eu preciso de mais liberdade nos movimentos", explicou ela. "Eu espero que isso não seja muito para _suas_ sensibilidades delicadas? " Ela sorriu, imitando suas palavras anteriores, e pegou sua espada.

"_Agora_, vamos tentar de novo", disse ela.

"Muito bem." Edward se endireitou, focando o alvo em questão. "Lembre-se, você deve tentar desviar o golpe, assim você não receberá todo o impacto. Seu tamanho e agilidade são seus pontos fortes."

"Eu sei." Ela balançou a cabeça com impaciência. "Escorregar. Deslizar. Girar. Bater".

"Precisamente. Pronta?"

Bella segurou sua espada com ambas as mãos em frente a ela, com os olhos focados em firme determinação. "Pronta."

Edward moveu-se mais lentamente que o habitual, mas não tão lento que não seria um desafio para ela. Ele balançou a espada em um arco da direita para a esquerda, satisfeito quando Bella deu um passo para trás e para o lado para evitar o pior do ataque.

"Escorregar", ela murmurou baixinho.

Ela balançou sua espada em um arco de interseção, não para tentar bloquear o movimento dele, mas em vez disso, usou sua espada para alterar o ângulo de seu golpe. As duas armas soaram, metal contra metal deslizando quando a espada de Edward caiu para o seu lado.

"Deslizar".

Em um movimento fluido, Bella girou, sua espada reluzente.

"Girar".

Em seguida, a lâmina de sua espada bateu contra a testa dele...

"Bater."

Outra rodada, e o punho tocou seu nariz...

"Bater".

E Bella agarrou seus ombros, seu joelho chegando a cutucá-lo entre as pernas.

"Bater", disse ela, sorrindo com orgulho, quando olhou para ele.

Edward sorriu de volta. "Bem feito". Demorou um pouco para ele entender o calor estranho que encheu a sua expressão brilhante.

Orgulho.

E... alguma coisa... _outra coisa._

Seus dedos flexionados em seus ombros, sorrindo quando uma onda de rosa subiu em suas bochechas. Edward percebeu que ela ainda tinha que se mover seu joelho ainda alojado entre as pernas dele, seu corpo pressionado contra ele tentadoramente. Inconscientemente, as suas próprias mãos tinham ido até a cintura dela, e ele engoliu em seco enquanto elas deslizavam ao redor para mantê-la perto. Ambas as espadas caídas no chão, esquecidas.

"Edward?" Seu sussurro hesitante parecia uma mistura de confusão e admiração. Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele se inclinou para baixo, tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração na língua quando seus lábios se separaram.

Era muita tentação, realmente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse resistir.

Ele fechou a distância entre eles, tomando a sua boca, sem nenhum momento de hesitação, um som chocado escapou dela, a vibração enviando uma onda de calor através do corpo de Edward. Ele pressionou contra ela, uma mão deslizando para cima para manter a cabeça no lugar. Seus dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo, alguns grampos caíram no chão, uma vez que se soltaram as sedosas tranças caíram sobre o punho dele em uma deliciosa confusão.

Bella se suavizou em seus braços, encaixando-se na curva de seu abraço com um suspiro. Brincando com a boca aberta, ele mergulhou a língua entre seus lábios, chocou-se quando Bella chupou-o levemente, os dedos movendo-se para apertar seu pescoço como se para segurá-lo no lugar.

Ele não estava indo a lugar nenhum.

Ele apertou ainda mais, levantando-a, os dedos do pé mal tocando o chão, e voltou sua atenção para o pescoço, enterrando o nariz no seu perfume concentrado. Ele beijou a pele macia abaixo da orelha, sua língua se lançando para prová-la, provocando um delicioso arrepio. Sua cabeça caiu para trás quando ele enfiou a língua sob a corrente que ela sempre usava, seguindo sua trilha até onde ela desaparecia sob seu corpete. Ela engasgou quando ele provocativamente lambeu na fenda entre os seios, em seguida, mordeu seu caminho de volta até o côncavo de sua garganta.

"Edward..." Um gemido. Um apelo. A promessa.

"Edward?" Ele endureceu com o som mais distante de uma voz chamando seu nome. Uma voz diferente de Bella.

Ele recuou abruptamente, afrouxando seu aperto, mas sem soltá-la. Ela balançou um pouco, os olhos arregalados e confusos.

"O que...?", perguntou ela, firmando-se em seus braços.

"Alguém está vindo."

Ela piscou duas vezes, depois pareceu entender o que ele tinha dito. Ela levou a mão a garganta... o cabelo desgrenhado. Ela escovou-o de volta, torcendo-o rapidamente depois de procurar no chão por seus grampos faltantes.

"Edward?" a voz chamou de novo, mais perto agora. A qualquer momento, a porta do celeiro iria ser aberta. Edward pegou o casaco e colocou-o rapidamente, abotoando-o em um esforço para esconder a evidência óbvia do que eles tinham feito. Ajustou-se, encolhendo-se ligeiramente, e se abaixou para pegar as espadas.

"Mbbffmmm," Bella murmurou através dos grampos em sua boca. Sob o olhar confuso dele, ela tirou os grampos, colocando-os rapidamente em seu coque recém-formado, e em seguida endireitou as saias. "Quem é?" ela sussurrou, tomando a espada dele.

"Esme," ele sussurrou de volta, levantando a espada. "Vamos lá, agora. Quando você for."

Bella levantou a espada, balançando-a com ambas as mãos e deixando Edward um pouco surpreso quando tocou contra a sua com mais força do que ele esperava. Ele deu um passo para trás, preparando-se, assim que a porta do celeiro se abriu e Esme Brandon enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

"Aí está você!" exclamou ela, apertando os olhos enquanto entrava no interior escuro. "Desculpa não estar aqui para recebê-lo. Ellen Waltham entrou em trabalho de parto e a parteira estava lidando com outro nascimento." Ela foi a Edward, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha.

"Ela está bem?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo para a mulher que ele considerava como da família. Apesar de sua relação bastante singular, Edward sempre foi próximo de Esme. Era estranho, ele supôs, mas ele nunca tinha sentido raiva de Esme ou do pai por seu relacionamento. Talvez ele nunca tivesse tido motivo pra sentir raiva.

Esme sorriu. "Ela está bem. Teve um menino forte." Ela se virou para Bella com um sorriso e um leve aceno de cabeça. "Você deve ser Bella. Sou Esme Brandon, a mãe de Alice."

Bella olhou para Edward, nervosa, antes de sorrir de volta. "É um prazer conhecê-la."

Esme olhou para eles, um brilho indecifrável nos olhos. "Alice me pediu para chamá-lo", explicou ela. "Ela disse que está pronta."

"Ah, bom," Edward disse bruscamente ao revestir a espada e estender a mão para Bella fazer o mesmo. "Onde ela está?"

"Em sua cabana. Ela esteve se preparando durante toda a manhã."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, virando-se para Bella. "Nós deveríamos ir."

Ela não encontrou seus olhos. "Você se importaria?" Ela levantou as mãos, e Edward notou que tremia um pouco. "Eu poderia ter um momento para me limpar? Não vai demorar muito."

Edward fingiu não notar Esme estudá-lo de perto. "Claro. Vá em frente, vou levar sua espada. Encontre-nos em frente à casa." Ele e Esme seguiram Bella pra fora do celeiro mas Bella virou-se para ir para a bomba atrás da casa, enquanto eles continuaram em direção à varanda.

"Ela é uma menina linda," Esme disse calmamente.

Edward murmurou evasivamente, estudando cuidadosamente o punho da espada de Bella.

"Vocês dois parecem ter se tornado muito próximos."

Ele bufou. "Será sorte se não nós matarmos antes de tudo acabar."

"Oh, eu não acho que há muito perigo que isso aconteça," Esme disse, diversão colorindo seu tom.

Com isso, ele olhou para cima, encontrando seu olhar antes de desviar.

"Você gosta dela", disse ela.

"Não seja ridícula. Ela é teimosa, irritante..."

"Vocês _gosta_ dela." O sorriso de Esme era presunçoso. "Não é nada para se envergonhar."

Ele suspirou, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ele quase podia sentir a marca de dedos de Bella lá, segurando-o perto.

"Talvez. Um pouco", admitiu. "Não que isso importe."

"É claro que importa!"

Edward riu sem graça. "Por quê?", perguntou ele. "Nada pode surgir disso."

"Por que não?" Esme perguntou, procurando seu rosto.

Edward não disse nada por um longo momento, então respondeu, com a voz ressoando tranquila: "Eu não tenho nada para oferecer a ela."

"Agora quem está sendo ridículo?" Esme passou o braço pelo dele, puxando-o para perto. "Minha filha não é a única que vê as coisas, Edward. É óbvio que Bella sente algo por você também."

"Bem, ela não deveria", ele resmungou. "Que tipo de vida que eu poderia dar a ela? Sempre em fuga... dia após dia?"

"Não tem que ser assim", Esme empurrou calmamente. "Você poderia voltar para casa."

Ele riu sem graça. "É tarde demais para isso", disse ele. "Eu sou um homem procurado, Esme. É perigoso para mim estar aqui agora, mesmo neste breve período de tempo. É perigoso para todos nós."

Eles chegaram à casa, e Edward apenas enfiou a espada de Bella dentro da porta da frente antes de se voltar para Esme, sentando em um banco a seu lado enquanto esperavam por Bella.

Esme olhou para a área gramada em frente a casa. "Você sabe, Edward," ela disse, "Alice está sempre a dizer-me que o futuro não está definido. Cada decisão que tomamos altera nosso caminho e nos leva a uma nova direção. É por isso que ela vê algumas coisas de forma tão clara, e outras são confusas e vagas."

"Sim, ela disse a mesma coisa para mim."

Esme sorriu, batendo a mão suavemente. "Eu acho reconfortante. Pensar que nós fazemos o nosso próprio destino. Que sempre há esperança para o futuro."

Edward se inclinou para frente, equilibrando os braços sobre os joelhos, o olhar focado em suas mãos vagamente postas diante de si.

"As coisas mudam, Edward," Esme disse com fervor, estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto e procurar seu olhar. "Não perca a esperança."

E quando olhou para o rosto sério de Esme, quase podia ter esperança.

~ 0 ~

As mãos de Bella tremeram quando ela as mergulhou na água, e a jogou em seu rosto para esfriar o rosto que queimava. Ela ainda podia sentir as mãos de Edward sobre ela, seus lábios... sua língua. A forma como o calor atravessou seu corpo como um raio.

A maneira vergonhosa que havia se jogado nele, implorando por mais.

Pressionando a mão úmida contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço, ela respirou fundo. O que ela estava pensando?

O fato era que ela não havia pensado. Quando ele a tocava, todo o pensamento racional se dissolvia, deixando para trás apenas o tato, paladar e aroma...

E o instinto. O instinto de atraí-lo pra mais perto, se pressionar contra ele completamente... se pudesse, sentir todo seu calor a envolvendo.

Graças a Deus Esme tinha chegado, ou Bella não tinha dúvidas de que ela não teria parado por nada. Como uma prostituta comum, ela teria se jogado nele, implorando - ou até mesmo exigindo - que ele lhe desse o que ela queria.

Bella não podia negar que ela queria. Ela _queria_... desesperadamente.

Mas tal ligação só poderia acabar em desastre, e Deus sabe que sua vida já tinha desastre o suficiente. Não, ceder a esses desejos só levaria a dor. Edward Cullen admitiu a si mesmo que nunca manteve uma mulher por muito tempo. Não havia dúvida de que ele iria quebrar seu coração.

Bella se endireitou, ajeitou o cabelo e tentou recuperar o equilíbrio com respirações profundas. Ela precisava ter mais cuidado, manter a guarda em torno de Edward. E pelo amor de Deus, ela precisava evitar ficar perto o suficiente para tocar o homem.

Sim, ela poderia fazer isso. Ela só precisava ficar no controle da situação.

Concentre-se em sua missão. Encontrar Aro. Encontrar o tesouro.

Trabalhando com Edward para vingar a morte de seu pai, e, em seguida, voltando para a sua própria vida - embora ela não tenha ideia do que exatamente isso implicaria atualmente.

Ela sabia, porém, que ela não mais planejava entregar Edward para a Coroa. Bella não estava completamente certa quando decidiu, mas agora ela tinha certeza, sem dúvida. Edward Cullen pode ter quebrado a lei, mas ela sabia em seu coração que ele era um homem decente - levado as suas ações pela dor que poucos conseguiriam entender.

Ela entendia.

Então, não, não buscaria provas, nem procuraria o comodoro Hunter quando tudo isso acabasse. Em vez disso, ela e Edward se separariam de forma amigável.

Bella não queria considerar por que o pensamento a deixou com uma sensação de vazio no estômago.

Ela revirou os ombros e caminhou ao lado da casa, encontrando Esme sentada em um banco na varanda da frente. E Edward estava de pé, alto e bem em seu terno refinado. Bella desviou o olhar rapidamente, lutando para controlar o rubor nas bochechas.

"Pronta?" Edward perguntou, sua atenção atraída pela aproximação de batidas de cascalho. Eles olharam enquanto o Senhor Cullen vinha em um garanhão preto, cabelo desgrenhado e respirando um pouco pesado pelo esforço.

"Bom-dia", disse ele, descendo da sela e entregando as rédeas a um menino. Ele passou a mão sobre seu cabelo. "Lindo dia, não é? Peço desculpas por minha ausência no café da manhã. Eu tinha negócios a tratar na cidade." Ele se virou para Edward. "Jasper me pediu para lhe dizer que ele virá em breve." Edward acenou com a cabeça enquanto seu pai sorria para Bella. "Eu espero que tenha dormido bem?"

"Sim, muito obrigado. Fiquei muito confortável."

"Bom. Isso é bom", respondeu ele, um pouco distraído. Bella entendeu o porque quando seu olhar desviou para Esme, que ainda estava sentada no banco da varanda.

"Senhorita Brandon. Espero que você esteja bem esta manhã."

Esme sorriu. "Muito bem. Obrigada."

Bella viu como eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento, e sentiu-se como uma intrusa. Então o Senhor Cullen começou, voltando-se para Edward. "Está pronto para ver Alice, então?", perguntou ele.

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"E depois, eu suponho que irá nos deixar."

"Ao pôr do sol."

O pai de Edward tomou uma respiração profunda, resignado. "Bem, então. Vamos pedir que o cozinheiro prepare uma ceia especial antes que você siga seu caminho." Voltou-se para Esme, sua expressão abrandando e a tristeza permanente em seus olhos desaparecendo enquanto ele olhava para ela. "Talvez você possa me ajudar a criar um menu adequado, Senhorita Brandon?"

"Seria um prazer", respondeu ela, corando levemente.

Ele caminhou até ela, então estendeu a mão. "Gostaria de dar uma volta na propriedade antes?" ele perguntou. "Como eu disse, é um belo dia. Seria uma pena desperdiçá-lo."

Esme sorriu lindamente, colocando a mão na dele. Ele gentilmente a colocou na dobra do seu cotovelo e levou-a para fora da varanda, sem olhar para trás.

Bella os assistiu irem embora. "Eles são sempre assim?" ela perguntou a Edward.

"Sim", Edward respondeu. "Como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo."

"Eu não entendo", ela começou. "Eles são tão apaixonados. É óbvio que eles pertencem um ao outro. Parece apenas um desperdício." Percebendo que suas palavras poderiam ofender, ela se virou para Edward com os olhos arregalados. "Não que seja da minha conta. Sinto muito. Este deve ser um assunto delicado para você."

Edward continuou a observar seu pai e Esme enquanto se aproximavam da linha das árvores. "Na verdade não. Você esperaria que sim, mas você estaria errada", disse ele calmamente. "Nós deveríamos ir." Ele andou pela varanda, e Bella acertou o passo ao lado dele. Ela pensou que o assunto tivesse acabado até que ele falou de novo.

"Eu sabia desde muito jovem que meus pais não se amavam", disse ele. "Eles me amaram. Tive sorte nesse aspecto. Eles se respeitavam, eu suponho que você poderia dizer. Mas a verdade é que era um casamento baseado em dinheiro e poder, não amor.

"Mas o que meu pai e Esme tem..." Sua voz sumiu. "Bem, isso é algo raro e puro. Eu nunca poderia negar." Ele lhe lançou um sorriso. "Será que Alice lhe disse sobre a primeira vez que nos conhecemos?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. Eles se aproximaram de um caminho através dos bosques, e Edward tirou um galho do seu caminho. O ar estava frio, úmido e coberto de musgo, Bella puxou o xale mais ao redor de seus ombros enquanto seguia atrás dele.

"Eu tinha dez anos de idade na época", disse ele. "Alice tinha cerca de quatro, e a encontrei em seu traje de praia. Era uma coisa pequena com cabelo selvagem saindo para todas as direções. Eu estava um pouco cheio de mim mesmo na época," Bella bufou, e ele olhou para ela ironicamente. "Eu queria saber quem ela era e por que estava jogando em _minha_ praia Ela olhou para mim com esses olhos enormes - grandes demais para seu rosto - e disse que ela era Alice Brandon Cullen, e era _sua_ praia porque seu pai disse a ela.

"Fiquei indignado, naturalmente", ele continuou. "Eu a chamei de mentirosa e fui para casa para contar à minha mãe. Mas quando mencionei o nome da menina, minha mãe quebrou. Ela disse que eu estava inventando e essa garota não existia, e que nunca falasse dela novamente.

"Eu insisti que eu estava dizendo a verdade, mas ela não me ouvia." Ele fez uma pausa, voltando-se para ela. "Foi a única vez que a minha mãe me bateu."

Bella ficou boquiaberta, sem palavras quando ele se virou para continuar o caminho. "Depois disso, meu pai me encontrou escondido no celeiro, ele secou minhas lágrimas e me disse que Alice era minha irmã e como seu irmão mais velho, era meu dever protegê-la". Eu nunca mais a mencionei a qualquer outra pessoa -... Especialmente a minha mãe -, mas eu estava protegendo-a de todos os outros, ele disse que contava comigo para assumir a responsabilidade seriamente.

"Perguntei sobre sua mãe, e ele me disse que era Esme. Ela continuou a trabalhar em nossa casa, mesmo que minha mãe já não lhe permitisse viver sob o mesmo teto. Soube mais tarde como ela atormentou Esme. Ela era incrivelmente cruel..."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Meu pai não falou muito sobre Esme, mas mesmo naquela tenra idade, eu podia ver o amor em seus olhos. Era algo que eu nunca tinha visto entre meus pais." Ele fez uma pausa, colocando a mão em uma árvore e olhando em direção ao céu.

"As pessoas raramente são totalmente boas ou más", disse ele. "É fácil julgar o meu pai e Esme pelo que fizeram, julgar minha mãe pela crueldade com Esme, mas haviam muitas vezes que ela era amável e apaixonada por mim como só uma mãe pode. A... tensão de tudo isso, teve seus efeitos sobre ela, eu acho. Como qualquer pessoa, ela era imperfeita. Mas ela ainda era minha mãe, e eu a amava.

"Quanto ao meu pai e Esme, quem pode dizer que não faria o mesmo por amor? Alice e eu os encorajamos a se casarem, mas meu pai não vai ouvir. Ele está consumido pela culpa sobre minha mãe assassinada, e insiste em punir a si mesmo, se mantendo longe de Esme."

Ele olhou para Bella. "Mas, como você pode ver, às vezes ele pode não resistir."

Bella balançou a cabeça tristemente. "E Esme? Como ela pode viver assim?"

Ele suspirou. "Esme vive da fé que as coisas vão mudar", disse ele. "Ela espera pacientemente por ele para exorcizar seus demônios, convencida de que um dia eles vão estar juntos."

"Já você não tem tanta certeza."

Edward encolheu os ombros, mas não disse nada. Ele continuou no caminho e Bella notou as árvores tornarem-se mais espessas, a luz do sol quase não penetrava o dossel tecido de troncos retorcidos. Eles chegaram a uma pequena clareira, e no centro havia uma pequena cabana de pedra com telhado de palha e fumaça escorrendo de uma chaminé torta. Para a surpresa de Bella, o ar cheirava quase doce.

Edward parou, pegando o braço dela. Bella se encolheu em seu toque, e ele se afastou rapidamente.

"Sinto muito,"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estava..."

"A culpa é minha."

"Não, é minha..."

"Smith!" ele respondeu, apertando a ponte de seu nariz em frustração. "Vamos apenas... esquecer, não é?" Diante de suas bochechas coradas, ele acrescentou, "Eu só queria avisar que Alice pode parecer um pouco estranha... quando vê-la."

Bella inclinou a cabeça. "O que significa estranha?"

Edward olhou para a cabana, baixando a voz ligeiramente. "Com Esme trabalhando para a nossa família a maior parte do tempo, Alice cresceu com as pessoas que trabalharam para o meu pai, a maioria delas eram nativas das ilhas, ou até mesmo, mais distantes, como a África."

Bella balançou a cabeça em compreensão, e ele continuou. "Muitos deles eram praticantes de religiões estranhas e Alice estudou com uma sacerdotisa local que veio de _Hispaniola*_, que ensinou rituais para ajudar a aguçar a visão nata".

_(*Ilha localizada no Caribe)_

"Que tipo de rituais?" Bella perguntou, sua voz assumindo um tom abafado. "Você quer dizer magia? Artes das Trevas?" Ela tinha ouvido contos de tais coisas, mas negou essa fantasia. Agora, em meio ao silêncio da floresta com o estranho e doce cheiro ao seu redor, um tremor involuntário correu por sua espinha.

"Eles chamam isso de Vodu", respondeu ele. "Eu não entendo muito disso. Espíritos e sacrifícios. Houve um tempo em que eu pensei que tudo isso era um monte de lixo, mas isso parece não ajudar Alice, então achei mais fácil admitir.

"Eu só quero que você esteja preparada", disse ele. Ele se inclinou com uma piscadela provocante. "Ainda há tempo para correr de volta para casa, Smith".

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. "Eu acredito que posso lidar com isso."

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Muito bem. Basta ter certeza de que não vai desmaiar, não é? Está ficando muito quente para levá-la de volta."

"Podemos ir agora?" ela perguntou com irritação, ignorando o formigamento que sentia ao pensar em Edward carregando-a. Ela dirigiu-se para a cabana, levantando o punho para bater na porta de madeira áspera, Edward em seus calcanhares.

"Entre", uma voz chamou.

Bella virou a maçaneta, empurrando a porta e entrando no frio, interior escuro. O cheiro doce era mais forte ali, e quando Edward fechou a porta atrás deles, ela teve uma estranha sensação de estar presa... trancada em um outro mundo. Velas tremeluziam pelo quarto todo... em mesas, bancadas, prateleiras estabelecidas nas paredes em diferentes alturas, lançando o quarto em um brilho especial. Alice observou-os cuidadosamente de onde ela estava do outro lado da sala atrás de uma mesa, vestida com um rico vestido de ouro, as mangas largas iam do cotovelo ao pulso. Ela usava uma peruca elaborada - e não em pó, mas um marrom rico - penteada no alto da cabeça, com cachos pendurados pelo pescoço. Mas foi seu rosto que fez Bella paralisar. A camada grossa de pó a deixava tão pálida que se assemelhava a um cadáver, Alice havia contornado seus olhos escuros com uma linha grossa de _Kohl*_. O efeito era perturbador, e mais uma vez, Bella sentiu um arrepio.

_(*Kohl é um tipo de cosmético usado por mulheres orientais)_

Edward empurrou-a para frente, em transe Bella deu um passo em direção à mesa, observando os itens alinhados antes de se voltar para Alice. O diário de Mellick e a arca do Lady, sentados ao lado de um prato com algum tipo de carne assada, um conjunto de flores secas, um copo de água, um saco de pano, e ainda um outro grupo de velas. Alice levantou os braços, as mangas de seu vestido caindo para trás para revelar seus braços delgados, e Bella poderia jurar que um leve vento girava em torno da sala.

Um murmúrio chegou aos ouvidos de Bella, e ela percebeu que Alice estava cantando algo baixinho, as palavras exóticas eram em uma língua estrangeira. Alice começou a balançar, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto cantava, as palavras cada vez mais altas... mais rápidas... com cada repetição rítmica. De repente, com um grito agudo sua cabeça se levantou e ela bateu palmas bem alto uma vez, as velas queimaram mais fortes por um momento, antes de voltarem para uma baixa oscilação.

"_Loa*_... os espíritos... estão satisfeitos", disse Alice em voz baixa, uma mão flutuando sobre a mesa à sua frente. "Eu ofereci presentes em seu nome, e eles estão dispostos a ouvir o seu pedido." Ela virou-se para enfrentar Edward.

_(*Loa: Vodu do folclore haitiano)_

"Edward Cullen, o que você procura?"

Edward deu um passo adiante, limpando a garganta. "Eu procuro o copo... e Aro, o Impiedoso".

"Ah, sim, o copo," Alice respondeu, abrindo o diário em uma página marcada com uma fita preta. Bella poderia fazer um esboço do copo que ela havia visto enquanto examinava o diário - uma representação bruta, como se feita às pressas, ao contrário do esboço da espada. Alice correu os dedos sobre a imagem levemente, em seguida, pegou o saco de pano, puxando o cordão aberto. Ela balançou o saco um pouco, e Bella ouviu o som de um chocalho, então ela o virou, despejando seu conteúdo sobre as páginas abertas do diário. Alice olhou para baixo, cutucando através da mistura de conchas, pedras, e pequenos ossos caídos, com a testa franzida em concentração.

"Sul", disse Alice, suas palavras um tanto tranquilas. "Você tem que ir para o sul... para Savannah. Você vai encontrar o copo atrás de uma porta azul." Ela não piscou, mal respirava. "Quanto a Aro, seus caminhos se cruzarão em breve. Mais cedo do que você espera. Mas primeiro..." Ela olhou para Edward, os olhos arregalados. "Primeiro, o homem do rei virá até você."

"Homem do rei?" Edward repetiu. "Você quer dizer Hunter?"

Alice mexeu nos itens jogados sobre o diário novamente. "Sim. Ele está chegando, Edward. Você tem que ir."

"Cadê a moeda?", perguntou ele. "O mapa?"

Os olhos de Alice vidraram por um momento antes de se concentrar em Edward mais uma vez. "O mapa está vindo até você. Está na caixa que você suspeita, e você vai perceber logo que encontrá-la."

"Caixa?" Bella começou. Edward levantou um dedo para silenciá-la.

"Quanto à moeda ..." Alice continuou, com a testa franzida em concentração. "Está envolto em trevas. Está em algum lugar familiar, mas eu não posso vê-la claramente."

Ela balançou a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la. "Você precisa ir, Edward. Antes que Hunter chegue."

"O navio não vai voltar até o anoitecer", disse ele, inclinando-se para a frente, como se ele pudesse ler as pedras e ossos de Alice. "Há tempo suficiente?"

Alice fez uma careta. "Eu não sei. É claro. Vai ser muito estreito, Edward. Você vai precisar se apressar."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, alcançando Bella. "Devemos ficar prontos. Quero estar na praia ao pôr do sol."

Viraram-se para sair, e Alice chamou. "Edward?"

Ele olhou para ela, esperando.

"Há mais", disse ela, os olhos agora olhando para a frente, sem ver.

Ou talvez, Bella pensou, _vendo_.

"Eu vejo... uma traição", disse Alice. "Alguém vai traí-lo, Edward."

Ele endureceu. "Quem?"

"Eu não sei. Mas é alguém perto de você. Alguém que você confia." Ela piscou, seus olhos negros recuperando o foco. "Tenha cuidado, Edward."

Com um aceno de cabeça triste, ele abriu a porta. Bella olhou para trás para ver Alice olhando para eles no meio de todas as velas enquanto as mesmas queimavam altas por um momento, em seguida, crepitou e apagou, deixando o quarto na escuridão. Os olhos de Alice brilhavam, refletindo a luz da porta aberta, e Bella virou-se para seguir Edward, as mãos se apertaram juntas para evitar que tremessem.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Espero que gostem do cap ;)**


End file.
